Mi'baroz
by FaiNeko
Summary: Your appearance doesn't define you, it just tells you who you are not. In a rigid society, can two souls find love and worth? IruKaka, AU,Drama, Angst,Romance.Yaoi,lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Mi'baroz, this is an old of my stories, it is an AU, it is a tale about a underwater society and how our main characters live in it, and how love blossoms in the middle of all that surrounds them. You are going to enter this underwater domain where differences are not well seen and the weak doesn't survives.  
You are going to see a lot of Naruto Characters, I don't own anyone of them._

_To all that know this story, I am working in it again!_

_Thank you to my beta for doing this so great._

_Enjoy and review if you want ^^_

* * *

Your appearance doesn't define you, it just tells you who you are not.

Mi'baroz, the most prominent city in the underwater kingdom, the capital where the king and absolute ruler of all has his home and castle.

A city with the most advanced technology and people of the sea. The centre of all the economy and development, where the military academy is and all the males and females in the kingdom want to enter. All the houses are of bright colours and elaborated patterns decorate them, all can be seen thanks to the city's light resources; the city is near a great canyon in the deepest part of the sea.

In the society all the people only have four options: to be dealers, one of the lowest ranks because they have to trade with the other living forms; military, the ones who protect the kingdom and have some of the most privileges; commoners, all the rest of the people who have small business and houses, have a normal life but are just above the dealers; and last but at the top of all, the royal family.

The people of the underwater kingdom have no name to be referred to, because they are so important that they don't need that kind of distinction; they just are.

This society is proud of their beginnings; all their history says that they are the beginning of all the other civilizations. Psychically they are superior to all of the other races on the planet; they have a muscular body that can swim at fast speeds, their bodies are flexible with lean muscles, four fins to move in the water, two that born in the cubit bone of their hands and the other two in the fibula bone and go out in the middle of the Achilles tendon. Their bodies can resist great pressure and they can do the change of profundity fast. They live around 400 years and have a healthy life, they usually die in sleep with no sign of any disease; they almost don't sleep, 5 hours at the most, less in the adults.

They have a gill system with two gill openings behind their ears; the females have a bone that protects them, covered with bright colours that shine with the light. They have a more evolved swim bladder that allows them to walk on the sea floor. Normally they have black, purple, brown or blue eyes that can see in the infrared spectra, ultraviolet and normal light too, that is possible because their brains work in ways no other living creature works. Their babies are born covered in a fibre that protects them from the elements; the cover can only be open from the inside, that shows how evolved this race is, and they know how go out into their world. None of them have lungs like the other races on the planet, but they have technology; they have devices that allow them to survive on the surface, and allow them to maintain their bodies at 20ºC, their normal temperature. Normally their skin and hair are of dark colours, and only the royal family has a white colour in both. They speak through infrasound with an ancient and elaborated language, they have no vocal cords like the rest of the races, and their voices can't be heard out of the water; they have special devices that can translate their language to the others, they are so uptight that they don't learn the others civilizations' languages.

The people of this civilization have a great sense of direction, and have an even greater sense of smell; they recognise their people from kilometres of distance, and they can detect fear and other emotions too. These people have a very developed body language, you can tell what they are feeling just by observing their movements, that's why they are a very reserved civilization and even reserved individuals. They don't show easy love or care, that is considered a weakness in the men, and men don't touch other people that easy; the females are usually more open with physical interactions, they are more prone to hug and touch others.

They are not a peaceful society; they are always expecting an attack from the surface, always vigilantes in their territory and destroying any possible threat. All the other civilizations are afraid of them, because for them those sea creatures are demons of the sea. The rulers of the other countries make treaties with them to have a safe travel over the seas, but they are careful just in case.

The king Sakumo is one of the most reliable rulers that the kingdom has had the privilege to follow; he is the one who gave a long-time peace for the entire kingdom. But he has a defect; he had an affair with a female of another country and he now has a new son, a monster for all of the people in the kingdom, but he is the younger son of the king and that's something that they can't deny; he has the skin and hair colour to prove it, and one red eye to show he is not pure.

All the members of the royal family have a military education. They always go fight in battles, actually the royal family are the faster and stronger warriors; it's a bad coincidence that the younger son of the king is the best of all, even better than the king himself.

His son's name is Kakashi, he is a half-blood and it shows in his blood-red eye. That foreigner blood comes from one of the most proud civilizations, the Uchiha, but he is obliged to wear something over his eye to not disturb the other people. Even his name carries the outsider stigma.

He is a handsome man with the education of a prince, but sad and alone, always with that expression on his face that all the royalty poses, the complete disinterest in his surroundings, but deep down he yearns for the opposite. He usually has the most humiliating duties for his people; he is the one in charge of the trades with the trading men of the others from the water civilizations. Of course, for the trading people, for a prince to come do business with them is a privilege, but they are just different. And for them it's a real spectacle to see him, because the prince has another unique characteristic: he is capable of breathing air like them. And he can speak out of the water too; he took time when a child to learn other languages because his father told him; knowing the future of his son, he saw with sadness that his son was a great tool for them, that's why the prince knows some of the royalty of the surface where he went to learn. The prince had a tendency to use a mask over his face when he is on the surface to block all the smells that surround him; that is what intrigues most of the people that have the privilege to talk to him, they all want to see what is under that mask.

Kakashi was lucky when he was born; his father was with his mother, near her in her land, because if he had been born with his own people, he most likely would be dead. His civilization doesn't allow mutations and differences, all are eliminated to maintain their purity, not matter who is, they kill them in the instant they are born, but with the prince they couldn't. Now all have to live with it.

oO0Oo

The prince Kakashi is walking in his parent's castle, his usually dress the royal robe a dark colour of blue that runs to the middle of his thigh, a necklace around his neck with the emblem of the kingdom, an alga with a thunderbolt in a silver material. Under that, a kind of long shorts in the same colour with silver strings at the sides. On his feet are sandals that are made of the same metal as his necklace, and usually at his waist is a sword named Crocea Mors, a sharp and light one made of fine metal, a hilt with the form of a T in the crossguard, simple in form but deadly in nature, with his scabbard attached to a belt made with the union of several royal symbols.

The underwater kingdom is rich in many things; they have minerals that are needed on the surface, food, metals that are stronger than the ones on the surface because they support high pressures, they have durable textiles and the most important for them, technology.

In contrast of the more modern cities on the surface, Mi'baroz is 100 years farther advanced; the people in the city have all kinds of services of communication at long or short distance, their homes have temperature control and light, with an advanced system of waste material disposition to prevent contamination, they consume only things available in their environment but they do buy food from the surface. They buy grains that are transformed to survive in the underwater environment; all the things that they buy on the surface must have a treatment for them to be of use for them. They usually cook their food, or sometimes not, that depends on them, but they use the heat under the sea floor to generate the energy for that matter; usually they use the water force to generate energy like light and a different kind of electricity that doesn't cause them harm.

In their cities are barriers that protect them against the strong marine currents, but they allow the water to keep flowing. The secure system of the cities are sharps and strong, they use a kind of plasma energy that comes with a mix of the other two main energy sources; that system is extremely lethal and fast. They have transport devices that move their people to short and long distances; those devices work with the energy that generate the water itself. These devices also can use the tides to move with panels and helms. The battle ships are fast and stealthy, can be hidden in all kinds of water and surfaces with an impressive system of camouflage.

oO0Oo

The prince stops near the door of the great salon where all the members of the royal family are summoned to have an important meeting. He can see his father surrounded by counsellors and security soldiers; he tries not to smile because he has been punished for showing his emotions too much in his life.

Sakumo looks to his side, feeling a small happy emotion come over him; he looks at his son who bows, showing his respect. The king softened his eyes and walked near his son, making his entourage stop and look with disgust at his majesty the young prince.

"Kakashi," the king touches the shoulder of his son in an affective gesture; that is the most the prince has had in all his life from his father. The prince keeps his head low, knowing his place, but he dares to say, "Father," with a tiny smile, almost imperceptible, but the king can sense his happiness.

"Come, we have a lot to do," the king gives his son a pat as he walks away; the prince stays standing with his head low, waiting for his father to enter first. He can feel the waves of distaste surrounding him, but he doesn't let that bother him. He is twenty eight years old; he knows that he is a kid, but he has his pride and a status that no one can take out of him. He knows who he is in society, no matter what the others think of him.

The prince hears a small laugh at his back; he turns around, ready to snap at the one who dared to laugh at him, give him a piece of his strength, but he stopped when he saw his uncle smiling at him openly. The only one in all the royal family aside from his father who really shows love for him, the one who teaches him all he knows.

"Uncle Jiraiya," he says smiling; despite him knowing that is not the right thing to do, his uncle embraces him and lifts him off the ground, spinning them both, making all the passersby look at them with displeasure for that kind of show of affection.

Kakashi tries hard not to laugh at his uncle's antics; he is the funniest man in the entire kingdom that he knows of, and is not afraid to show all his emotions.

Jiraiya is a tall man with all the signs of royalty but not with the attitude; he is a free man, he can travel all that he wants because he is the brother of the king and he allows him to be that way. Kakashi would kill to be like his uncle, but he knows that is impossible, not when what he wants the most is the recognition of his father and family.

"Shall we," said his uncle with an elaborate bow and a movement with his hand. The prince smiled a tiny, barely-there smile and walked through the double doors that lead to the grand salon, where every man of the royal family is gathered; he feels uneasy because all are observing him with a critical eye, he is the lowest in that place. He is turning his head down when his uncle touched him, and they walked to take their seats.

No matter how much the royal family wants to disapprove of the young prince, they can't deny that they need him. He is the only one in the entire kingdom that has his father's abilities with the elements thunder and water.

They start to talk of things in the kingdom. Kakashi is paying complete attention; Sakumo looks at his son, feeling proud of his kid, how fast he has grown to be a good representative of the kingdom on the surface. He knows that if Kakashi were not so different from all, he could be better than his brothers in other parts of their society.

"With eight ships travelling to the east borders of quadrant two, and they only have the authorization for seven, what do we do, destroy them or capture them?" asks the first son named Mizuki, who is in charge of the security of all the sea and loves to destroy the ships of the people from the surface; to him all of them should be extinct by now.

"We need to take from them what we need," says Kabuto, the second son, who is the one in charge of the technology area.

"Maybe we can clear this first before we take action," comments Dan, the younger brother of the king; he is the one who takes care of the maintenance of the cities in the kingdom, a noble man that wants to find a pacific solution for all, but is too weak to maintain his position because he is the only one who thinks in that way, but that is good for all the people in the kingdom because he takes good care of them and their homes. Kakashi is always waiting for something from him, because he is his uncle, but he never gets anything.

"You always with your ideas!" retorts Kimimaro, his son, with an angry expression. He is now the General of the Army forces because his grandfather asked for him to be; he and Mizuki have the same hate for the surface people, but he can't act without the consent of all the royal family.

"Respect for your father," says Jiraiya, hitting the man with his hand. "You may be the general, but he is the one who gave you life."

Kimimaro looks at his uncle with surprise, because no one hits the general; he blushes because of that and apologises to his father in a low voice.

The king, the one who executes all the laws in the kingdom, is thinking; he is making a plan, but he sees his little son writing something and he wants to know what his son is planning, because he knows that he has good plans. His area of trade is the best in the entire kingdom.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" asks Sakumo, making all the people in the room watch the young prince and keep quiet.

Kakashi, stunned at hearing his father call his name, swallows and nervously he speaks his thoughts.

"We can go and stop them, ask for their permission, and if they don't have any, stop them and demand a reward for their return," he ends his speech with a low voice because all the people in the room start to talk.

Jiraiya crosses his arms and smirks, looking at the king, who is surprised and proud because his son has gathered all the points of view and given a win-win solution.

"Well done," he says, making Kakashi open his eyes in surprise and smile a little before taking it off and bowing his head in submission.

All the people in the room are stunned by the answer of the young prince, but none let congratulations out; they all start to plan the strategy to follow. His uncle Dan looks at the boy and lets his eyes linger a little on him, appreciating that the kid is too much like his father.

After all is settled, they start to discus war plans against an Amphibious race that are creating havoc in more in the surface cities. Kakashi wants to go to battle but his father refuses his request; he accepts his negative answer but he is sad, they consider him good to make plans but not good enough to execute them, a failure and a nuisance in the eyes of the warriors.

The meeting ends, and all the members of the royal family go out to do their duties. Kakashi waited until the hall emptied to express his frustration by slumping in the chair he is in.

"It's not fair, I'm good at fighting, I could be of use," he lamented sadly, but the sadness transforms to frustration, and he stands fast and moves out of the room; to him it's not easy containing all his emotions.

Kakashi is feeling frustrated and he does the only thing that can calm him when all the pressure is too much for him: he goes to the military academy, and in one of their training places he practices alone for hours.

He is so focused on trying to control all his emotions that he fails to sense someone else in the room that is observing all his movements.

The intruder is looking at the prince only in his bottoms, how he is moving with grace; he smiled, admiring the beauty of that body and the perfect fit that it holds. He looks at the sad and stressed face and looks more closely at that red eye; the prince is crying, he can tell because the tears shine before blending with the water.

He is an instructor in the academy; he is the younger one, being ninety years old. He has tan skin, brown eyes and hair, a body trained to fight, and he knew the prince before when he was a child and no one liked him; since then he's had a secret interest in the younger son of the king because both have something in common.

The instructor moved and approached the prince with his own sword Zhanmadao (a saber with a single long broad blade and a long handle suitable for two-handed use, a standard weapon for the army, but with a charm having the symbol of the kingdom). Ready to battle, he does a strike; the prince blocked the blow with ease as he moved far from the stranger, and with a defensive and offensive stand he speaks.

"How dare you do that to a noble?" he asks with that aura that only the royalty have. The instructor stifles a laugh; with his sword pointing to the ground he answers.

"I saw you fighting against nothing and I thought you needed a partner, you looked like you needed company," he says with gentle eyes and a smile that made the prince uneasy.

The prince's brow furrows because he feels humiliated; he is a prince, no one can dare to speak to him with that familiarity, he doesn't need anybody, much less a soldier.

With his middle finger on the strong part of the blade he stands ready to battle; he looks menacing, but with tears on his face he also looks vulnerable.

They engage in a friendly combat, the instructor making all the movements deliberate to turn the serious combat in a comrade's practice. The prince is really impressed with the other man's abilities, he is catching him with ease; at some point he smiles and starts to have fun, different from his usual lonely self.

They finish their combat, tired but with a feeling of accomplishment; the instructor because he finally can be near the prince, and the price because he just met someone who does not sees him as a monster or a child and cares for him. He knows that a stranger won't do that just for the sake of doing it, the soldier most likely wanting something is the common conclusion, but the prince needs to believe that the soldier cares.

The prince takes a seat on the floor with his sword at his side; he smiles to himself with his head down, his heart is beating like no other time, then he starts to feel something that he's never felt before, an unknown emotion radiating from the other man. He lifts his eyes and looks at the almost black eyes that are staring at him; he feels his face heat and tries to move away because the emotion is making him feel different.

"Iruka Umino," said the instructor, giving a gentle and friendly smile that makes the prince suspicious, no one shows that kind of emotion in the open, much less be so close to another.

"Royal Prince Kakashi Hatake," he replies automatically, but when he sees the other man stay like he is and not do any kind of protocol movement, he smiles a little and says, "Just Kakashi," shyly, surprising himself for that; he is a prince, and he never ever let the protocol not be obeyed, but there is something in that man that is alluring and makes him feel free.

Iruka chuckles and the prince, after hearing that rich laugh, feels all the stress for the protocol vanish as he does the same.

"I've never seen you around here," starts Iruka, making small talk for the prince to be more at easy.

"Usually I'm not around," replies the prince, flirting a little unintentionally. But the instructor catches easily the nervous actions of the young boy. He knows how society can be with a kid, always killing all the natural happiness and spontaneity in the first years of education by the age of 6, but he sees how the prince has that purity there and is trying hard to suppress it.

"And why are you around this time?" he asks, trying to see more of that spontaneity in the prince. Kakashi, feeling that unknown emotion, takes Crocea Mors and starts to travel his fingers over the hilt, not knowing that the other man is observing every move he makes.

Iruka starts to feel a deep sadness and he does the only thing he can; he is not a normal underwater warrior, he is more than that, and he doesn't want to see the young prince suffer alone in that society.

Kakashi feels strong arms encircling him around the shoulders and strong legs on either side of him; he take one of his Hudieshuangdao and places it in the neck of the instructor, who stays still knowing that he's crossed the line, but there is something in the prince that is making him do things that are dangerous.

"Let go," says the cold voice of the prince, but he is not making another move to stay away from the man, because the sensation of being embraced and the skin to skin contact is something that he's never experienced before. But his education is telling him that he needs to be away from the man.

Iruka just sighs and with a crazy idea he moves his head forward, the blade of the small sword just lets him. Iruka smiles and kisses the shoulder of the prince, making him gasp at the intense sensation. He drops his small sword for the first time in all his life and stays stunned, rigid and confused.

The instructor just embraces him more closely and places his head on the lean shoulder, taking in the essence of the prince, who is so confused that he doesn't know what to do.

"Why were you crying?" Iruka asks, feeling as the prince sighs and slumps into him. All that care and warm feelings are what Kakashi wants the most; he feels all his vulnerability show and chooses to trust that man.

"I'm not worthy," he says almost inaudibly, he never utters out words like that, and hearing them makes his heart ache and the tears begin to gather in his eyes and blend with the water around them.

Iruka feels all that sadness, and can understand how it is to not be completely accepted for who you are; he himself fought many years to be acknowledged, he knows the feelings of loneliness and sadness, but it must be harder for the royal prince, because his differences are more noticeable and the royal family is more strict with the protocols.

The prince tells the instructor all his feelings and how he wants to make his father and his family proud, but he can't do that because he is a monster. Iruka just holds him and caresses his hair like no one ever did with him. Kakashi sobs and lets it all out, finally he tells him about the war with the Amphibious and how he wanted to go to battle, but they didn't let him go.

If Iruka wanted the prince before, now that feeling is stronger, and he wants the prince just for him and to protect him from the people who want to hurt him. The instructor lets the prince cry his heart out and waits until he is more at ease; he speaks to him the truth.

"If you're afraid of doing something that you want, you are never going to do it," he says to the prince with a gentle smile that the prince can't see but can feel.

Kakashi sighs, feeling tired, but taking those words at heart; he doesn't know why but he trusts Iruka. After a long time, the prince moves to stand, and Iruka lets him go. The prince clears his vision with his hand, he feels weak and humiliated from all the crying but it is the best feeling he has felt in years. He smiles openly and turns around to face the man who gives him hope and a sense of worth.

"I will do what I need to do," he says and is about to bend down for his weapons when Iruka moves, and he comes face to face with the prince.

In a husky voice he never expected to use, he tells the prince, "Good luck," and he gives him his two swords.

Kakashi just nods and walks out of the room, trying to be royal but his body is trembling.

The instructor just smiles and licks his lips; he wanted to kiss the prince but he is happy because he just touched that skin and hair. Maybe next time he thinks, stretching his body and moving to get ready for sleep, that is, if he can control his body after feeling his desired prince skin.

Kakashi enters the palace and goes to his room, feeling a mix of happiness and excitement; he's never experienced anything like that, and Iruka is a handsome man. He blushes and thinks, "I'm not a kid." Embarrassed, he changes his clothes and lies in his bed, trying to sleep.

The next day he walks calmly like always, but inside he is searching for someone desperately; he needs to find him, he is going to help him go to the front of battle, then catching a glimpse of long white hair, he walks faster while maintaining all etiquette at the same time.

"Uncle," he says in a low voice. His uncle turns around and smiles at see him; the prince approaches and bows politely to him, his uncle looks at him a little suspiciously because that is not common in the kid.

"Can I speak with you?" he says with his expression all polite and proper for a prince. His uncle is a little worried because the kid is always so different and happy; they changed him, he thinks sadly.

"Of course," he responds in the same polite manner.

They walk to a chamber that is used for reading and small reunions. Kakashi lets his uncle enter first and he closes the door, smiling when he sees that they have not been seen.

He turns and looks at his uncle, displaying a serious expression; he flinches when his uncle looks at him with hard and sad eyes.

"What it is, Kakashi?" he asks him in a monotone voice. Kakashi moves uncertainly because he never saw at his uncle act in that way; he smiles a little, trying to gain the favour of him by walking slowly and moving his head to the side. His uncle blinks, recognising the movement and smiles, feeling relived; the kid is just playing at being a grownup, he sighs at the revelation.

Kakashi, looking at his uncle's smiling face, feels at ease again. He approaches him and starts to relate all that happened last night, omitting important thing like the hugs and the kiss, but he tells him what the soldier told him, and asks him to help him go to the battlefield.

Jiraiya is stunned because he never saw the kid so happy and adamant to do something; that soldier did a great job with him, which is what the young prince needs to be more like his father. Confident and braver.

He says to the prince that he is going to help him, but they need to talk with his uncle Dan.

Kakashi goes to the battlefield with help of his uncle Dan; he has the standard helmet for battles, with a fin in the top and his mask on to avoid being recognised. His uncle Jiraiya helps him to cover his eye with a bandana that can let him see but hide his eye at the same time. He is wearing the military garments with his shield and all; he is excited, he is in the back of the battleship like his uncle told him to be. He is only going to come out if the situation deserves it, if not the commander of that ship has the authority to stop him.

All in the ship stays quiet; they are near the city that was attacked, and they want to act fast and furtively. They localize the main gathering of Amphibious and they get ready for the attack; those beasts are not going to capture one of their cities just because they want.

The battle rages, and Kakashi is seeing it from the security of the ship, but he can hear that in the field they have trouble with an enormous monster that the Amphibious have. He looks at the commander; he asks him to let him go help, the commander understands the prince and lets him go.

With his Hudieshuangdao swords in hand (a twin short single-edged blades that are as long as the forearm, with great manoeuvrability of spinning and rotating movements, easy to conceal; they have a small cross guard to protect the hand and can be used to aid in combat, are sharper from the middle of the blade to the tip, and is an offensive and defensive weapon), he kills those enemies in a low range, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself in case his brother Mizuki is near; he is in charge of the attack after all.

He is near the place where the monster was attacking; it is a mix between a lizard and a snake. It's bright green with the belly yellow and spots in black, has long, sharp teeth and a long powerful tail that is charging against the army; when he sees that Mizuki is about to be hurt by the monster, in a hurry he swims with all his speed to help him.

He saves his brother Mizuki by pushing him at the ground; the prince looks up and catches a glimpse of the silver in the chain on the prince. He opens his eyes wide, surprised when his brother moves and attacks the monster, pushing at the beast with strength that no person on the surface saw before. He uses the water to spell the animal out of the water; he swims after him and on the surface he moves his hand and uses a thunder as a weapon to kill him. That is something that is first to be see under and above the water from the young prince; the monster sinks in the water dead, the army of the underwater destroys the remaining enemies. The prince swims back to the troops and his brother approaches him with an angry expression; he knows who he is now for sure by all the elements he uses. He takes him by the arm and without word he takes him with him in his ship to the city.

Kakashi is placed in front of all the royal family to answer for his faults because he was not allowed to be out in the battlefield. He accepts his guilt and his punishment; he can't go out of the city alone, just when he has trades to do. No one mentions that he is the one who won the battle and saved the other prince; they all just look at the affront against an order.

He is hurt because of that, and his father is the one who gives him the speech, but then he called him to his private chambers and congratulates him there with his uncle Jiraiya. Dan was supposed to be there, but he is not.

His father embraces him for the first time in his life, and it feels wonderful, but he can't avoid comparing the feeling to when Iruka embraced him; it is better with the soldier. He feels a strong emotion in his throat but he doesn't want to cry in front of his father, he is so happy and feels so great; his father thanks him for saving his brother and the army in the battle, but he sees him fighting with the tears in his eyes and lets him go.

He pats his shoulder one more time and let him go. He goes out of the room, trying to suppress the happy feelings and look depressed for the entire world to see. Because he knows that he can't show his true feeling because the authority of his father can be damaged. The king stays in the chambers talking with his uncle about all the prince adventure. Jiraiya thinks all was worth it. Sukumo is really proud of his son.

Kakashi runs after being scolded by his father in front of the council of the royal family, but congratulated in private; he runs through the halls of the academy looking for Iruka, he needs to tell him that he was right.

Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thank you to all that are reading! I am happy all of you are enjoying this story. I am editing some part to give it more body, in some parts was so simple, but I am trying to make it better ^^

Enjoy and review if you want.

* * *

Kakashi is running in the halls searching for the soldier. Suddenly he stops because he heard something familiar. With a dazzling smile he turns and looks through a window of one door, where he sees Iruka assessing other soldiers in the room, and they are paying all their attention to him.

In that instant Kakashi realises that Iruka is not just a soldier, he is an instructor, a teacher in the academy! He is dressed in the normal instructors' jacket, a dark blue one with long neck with golden straps at the border, with the standard army pants, his sword at his side. He feels sad and ashamed because he treated him badly, because of his rank and Iruka didn't say a word to correct him.

Iruka is giving instructions to the cadets. They are going to have one on one practice, fighting with real weapons. All of them have their armours, but they need to be careful because a partner can be killed if they don't be careful.

All of a sudden he feels a wave of emotions and that delicious aroma assaulted his senses. With a soft smile he ends his speech, tells his partner to continue without him and turns towards the door, where he knows he will see the prince standing. However, when he looks in the young princes eyes, he knows that something is wrong; with fast strides he reaches the door and opens it.

Kakashi sees the instructor coming to his side; he turns around fighting his tears of deception and humiliation. He starts to walk away, not wanting to face at the instructor just now. He needs to order his emotions and find a good way to deal with all.

Iruka catches him by the arm, the prince stops, but he doesn't turn around to meet the others eyes.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, instructor Umino," Kakashi says, trying to keep his voice in the same level.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but you didn't need an instructor, you needed a friend at that time," the prince turns around and looks at the instructor with disbelief.

_He can't be real, he is a warrior and he cares about my feelings? Why?_ He stays still, looking at Iruka.

Iruka's face softens when he sees the confusion in prince's eyes, he doesn't want to make him feel uneasy, but he needs to tell him the truth. The prince needs to know he is true and he can trust in him.

"Kakashi, you want to eat something?" He asks the prince, who just realises how close they are. His arm is in the others hand and Iruka's fingers are caressing his skin. He moves away and Iruka lets go of his arm without changing his expression.

Kakashi looks at him nervously and nods. The instructor walks ahead of the prince, leading him to the area where all the cadets eat, the prince walks behind him with all his royal presence. Kakashi can't believe he is following this instructor, he is royalty; but he really wants to know why Iruka cares; the corridors are empty because it is time for classes and only few cadets are eating. Iruka stops and opens a double door made of a dark metal, the moment when prince enters the hall, all the voices stop and only their steps can be heard in that silence.

Iruka salutes the woman in the counter and orders for them standard food, food he knows the prince is not used to eating, but he wants to show the prince that he cares for him like a normal citizen, Iruka wants the prince to be himself with him.

The prince is looking at the ceiling with his stoic expression; it is made of stained glass of beautiful colours and textures. He knows where it was made, he knows the architects of that kind of art. The ceiling resembles the coral reef in the warm waters, with all the colours and the fishes that swim in those waters; in the centre is a female, with her dark long hair covering her chest and floating around her. While Kakashi is scanning the ceiling, Iruka is admiring the prince's hair. The light in the hall, which comes from the glass above, blends with him, giving him a royal halo.

The prince can hear whispers near him. He is so tired of that and turns with a sharp look assess the people there, daring them to say anything about his status or his hidden eye. The soldiers look startled when he takes hold of his sword ready to attack. However, a hand on his shoulder makes him relax.

"It's alright, let them live, they are learning their place," says Iruka. He looks at his students sharply, the cadets in that instant return to their own things. They walk together to a small square table in the far corner of the hall where they take a seat, Iruka is at the side of the prince not taking his eyes of the prince; Iruka offers the prince his food. Kakashi looks at it with distaste. In the underwater kingdom food is a very special one; no other in the entire world is like it. It is a privilege for a creature out of the water to taste it, the few that tasted says, it can make you feel emotions and enlighten your senses. The food has the characteristic to be addible in small portions but not blend with the water around, they eat it with their hands and that is the etiquette they use. For them to use other instruments to eat, signal the impurity of hands.

"It won't bite," says Iruka eating his food and discretely at the same time eating the prince with his eyes.

Kakashi pokes at a piece of food what looks like lobster, he takes a careful small bite, surprisingly the taste is good, it isn't the best he had tasted but it is edible. He keeps eating, checking each part he takes.

"What do you do around here?" Kakashi asks, not looking at Iruka, trying to hide his blush. He's acting like a small kid with a crush and Iruka is melting because of these actions. _It is so obvious what he is doing here, you are a genius!_ The prince scolds himself for his stupidity. Iruka just smiles and starts to narrate at the prince his activities of a normal day in the Academy.

They talk for hours about everything and nothing, the prince is more at easy and is enjoying the fact that he has somebody taking time to be with him and who is listening to all what he is saying.

After they have eaten, a kitchen worker comes for the dishes. The kitchen worker is very nervous because of the prince; he tries to take every dish with the food that they didn't eat. But his hands were shaking and in the end he throws everything over the prince.

Kakashi is surprised and stands up ready to say something at the stupid worker, Iruka stands too, chuckling because the prince has food all over his hair and he looks funny. The kitchen worker apologizes profusely, but the fact that Iruka was suppressing a laugh, makes at the prince relax and dismisses at the worker without a second glance. The academy instructor pats the shoulder of the prince and motions him to walk at the exit, he wants to ask something private to the prince and he know the others can hear them, the prince nods and walks out with the instructor.

Jiraiya walks in the academy knowing his young nephew is around with that soldier from yesterday. He smirks when he sees them talking near a window, the soldier is helping the prince to take something out of his hair and he is smiling, something not normal for a soldier.

He knows that man; he is a good instructor, actually one of the best and the youngest of all. He can hear them talking about something interesting.

"I'm not sure, I can't go out of the city alone," says Kakashi looking at his side.

"If you want to go out, Iruka is the best company you can get around here. He is a strong soldier," they hear a voice out of the blue. Iruka looks at the new comer and bows respectfully.

"Your highness," he says, Kakashi looks at this uncle and smiles barely wanting to hug him, but with the other man near he stops himself.

"If you want to go out, you can go with him Kakashi. I'll tell your father, don't worry, go and have fun!" the Prince is shocked; his uncle is giving him the option to go with that instructor out of the city?

Jiraiya leads the prince away from the soldier a bit and hands him a small long vial with an applicator attached to it. Prince looks at the vial and then at his uncle.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do with this," he says to him, knowing the kid doesn't know anything about that. He is young after all and a prince for that matter, there is no way he can have a sexual life without them knowing about it. But just by looking at Iruka he knows that the prince is in his sight. He doesn't have any prejudgements and the guy is a good soldier, loyal and can protect Kakashi.

"Well, see you boys, have fun! Iruka take care of my kid and be careful," he tells Iruka looking him in the eyes and promising pain if something happen to the prince.

"Yes your highness," Iruka bows and gulps because now one of the royal family members knows about his intentions. He can be killed if something bad happen.

The underwater society is not against same gender relationships, even you can have a lover with a different social status but the royal family only can get married with his own. Kakashi can have a lover, but he can't marry someone who is not from his family, well most likely he will never be married because no one in the royal family wants to give his daughter to a monster. And a lover is not easy to find when you are seen as a mutant in everyone's eyes.

His uncle knows all that well, but he wants his nephew to be happy with the person he loves, and he can see that the kid is feeling something for the young teacher. The most important thing is that it looks like the teacher likes his kiddo for who he is and not how he looks.

He embraces Kakashi and ruffles his hair, his uncle walks away with a wave or his hand, the prince looks at the thing his uncle gave him, it doesn't has letters or anything that can show what it's for. Iruka approaches him and takes the vial.

"You want me to look after this, you don't have a bag where to place it and by accident you may lose it," the instructor says to the prince, who blushes and then looks at him sharply because, he can take care of his own things, but at the same time he knows that Iruka is right.

Iruka sees the prince glare at him and smiles, he wants to kiss that pout, he knows if the prince was normal he most likely would be taken by now, but he is a virgin because people consider him a monster, they can't see what he can and that is good, because he can have him just for himself.

After a moment the prince nods and looks at the side not wanting to see the triumph in the others face. All the time the people above him try to make him feel inferior and he hates their faces of satisfaction when they achieve it.

"I'll give it to you when we are back, is that ok, Kakashi?" Iruka asks trying to see the prince's face. Kakashi turns his face and is surprised to see that there is no mocking or triumph in Iruka's sincere and loving face. He doesn't understand him, why is he so different from the rest? This instructor wants to talk to him and wants him to feel special, not because he is the prince but because he cares.

"It's fine Iruka, can we go now?" he says with a flirtatious smile that wreaks havoc in Iruka's mind. In that instant he takes off his eye patch.

"This way" Iruka walks ahead of the prince trying to control his body. Kakashi follows him trying to appear like any royalty but his hands are fumbling with his clothes, he moves his hair to hide the red eye. Some passing by people look at the prince with a mix of reverence and distaste, all just polite because of his status.

Kakashi hates those stares, but he needs to act royal and not care for them this is not the moment, he has others things to worry about like work tomorrow and where Iruka is going to take him.

They are walking in the corridors that lead to the main hangar of the Academy. The hangar is a place where small ships are stationed, Iruka talks with an official while Kakashi is looking around the ships, small and fast machines that can camouflage, have a shield and can be used for stealthy small attacks. Kakashi has travelled in these ships and in other, bigger ships, with more technology when they need to travel great distances.

The prince starts to think about his next assignment, and he feels sadness envelop him, he has to go and be in the outside world, he knows what he does is something beneath his royal status, knows is something humiliating, it hurts him that his father allows it all and his family enjoys see him doing that.

Iruka goes to the ship when he notices the prince's sad face, he feels worried about the prince, but he shakes that feeling and walks towards the young price with easygoing steps.

"Ready?" he says with a smile at the prince trying to pull him out of his sad memories. He knows how the people treat him and how much he has to endure, they are so alike.

Kakashi sighs and looks at Iruka's smiling face, that smile can do wonders to his hurt heart.

"Ready" he answers, trying hard not to smile and act royal. The academy teacher takes his hand and leads him to their ship which will be theirs for the rest of the time, until tomorrow.

Kakashi let the man lead the way, he feels like a small kid with his mother walking in the streets of Mi'baroz. He always envied those kids because no one wanted to touch him when he was a child, aside of his uncle and occasionally his father, but never like that.

Iruka touches him willingly and it appears that he can't have his hands to himself when he is near Kakashi, which makes him feel uneasy but happy. He is scared because everything is so new and it is too good to be true.

Their travel is fast in this ships, which Iruka is guiding and he is sitting in the back seat, looking at the sea. All is peaceful in appearance, but there are so many hidden dangers just waiting for you. They are just 15 minutes in travel and Kakashi already wants to go home, but he wants to know why his uncle trusts this man and also he is curious about the place they are going to.

When he is about to complain, they stop near a huge rock formation. Iruka turns off the ships engine and stands, he looks at the prince who is confused, wondering why are they in the middle of nowhere.

"We're almost there" says Iruka. He smiles and walks out of the ship. Kakashi follows.

Iruka leads the prince out of the ships safety, which makes the prince a little uneasy because they are in open waters and in the deep waters there are big monsters roaming around. He is ready to defend Iruka if something attacks them, he is looking around and all his senses are alert waiting for something to happen. His hand is on his sword ready for any surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He hears Iruka's voice, Kakashi stops and looks at Iruka with incredulity in his eyes. He is the prince, he is the one who is protecting, he is a warrior, and he doesn't need anyone's protection.

He walks ahead of Iruka mad about the teacher's words. He is not a weak male, and he can take care of all kinds of dangers. Iruka, sensing the prince's anger, approaches him swimming softly and hugs him over the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I said that because you are important to me." The prince melts in those arms and nods with his eyes close.

"Come with me, it's over here." Iruka lets go the prince and swims to a cave, Kakashi is a little disappointed at the loss of that warm touch, but he follows the other male. He is getting used to that warmth.

"It's up there, the place I want to show you. It is the place where I was raised; it's a very beautiful place. You have never seen something like that," Iruka takes the prince's hand and together they start to swim up. The cave is dark and there aren't any living forms near them, all that they can see are the dark underwater stones that flicker in green light from time to time.

The water temperature is changing, and the prince is starting to think that being there is not a good idea at after all. Iruka stops and looks at the prince whose expression is like the one that would be on a small child who is not enjoying the trip to a great place. He kisses the prince on the cheek and caresses his hair.

"I'm ok," Kakashi says in a whiny voice.

"It's not far, come." Iruka keeps swimming to the surface, he stops when he feels that Kakashi is having trouble following.

Kakashi starts to have problems with breathing, he is gasping for the oxygen in the water, but something is not right; Iruka comes in front of him and sees the stress in his eyes. Iruka explains to him that the water is changing, it isn't salt water anymore, like he is used to breathing, he tells him to stay calm and relax, explaining to him that his body is going to adapt to the change. Kakashi is scared but he tries to do what the teacher is saying, it is his only hope. He believes Iruka, he knows that he is safe with him; the teacher knows the place because he used to live here.

After several desperate minutes, the prince's breathing evened out, Iruka hugs him and they kept swimming up until they came to the surface. Kakashi looks around and he is stunned, he has never in his life seen something like this. They were in the middle of a small bank of water, the place is surrounded by some kind of weird trees, the air is just perfect, it's not too hot and not too cold, and actually it is nice.

He feels Iruka slide one arm on his shoulders and other around his waist just holding him, he allows him to do that, but when he feels Iruka's member close to him he jerk forward trying to move away, but Iruka keeps him in place.

"This is the lake Valka." Iruka's voice is near his ear and it makes him to shudder and gasp. "The people living here are called Valga. They are hard working people and very understanding." Iruka says in Kakashi's ear. The prince is tense in his arms but the information is interesting.

"How do you know all that?" prince asks trying to distract his mind from the instructor's proximity and what his body is starting to feel.

"Come with me I'll show you something." Iruka lets go of the prince and takes his hand, he swims towards the shore, Kakashi follows. He looks around under the water; it is so different from the places he had seen. He sees the beach like the ones he sees every time when he goes to do his work but the sand in this place is different it's darker and it isn't that sandy.

They start to walk out of the water, Kakashi lets go of Iruka's hand and kneels down to touch the sand. It's different from the ones he knows. Iruka stands near him watching how the prince takes a handful of wet dirt, how he touches it with his fingers and the look of concentration in his face is so endearing that a small smile appears on his face. He folds his arms and relaxes his stance a bit, but he is aware of their surroundings.

"This isn't sand," says the prince, he is about to look at Iruka to seek an answer when he notices a small tree that he has never seen in his life before. It is a tiny green tree with no leafs, he moves on all fours to the tree, he smears with dirt his clothes but he doesn't care. He touches the small tree and smiles, it's so fragile and beautiful, the smell is delicious, and he turns his head and sees the same trees around but taller, they all have some kind of pointy kind of leafs.

"It's a pine, and that is dirt not sand." Kakashi turns and looks at Iruka who is kneeling near him. In that instant he falls to the ground scared and starts to crawl backwards away from Iruka.

"Kakashi?" Iruka inquires trying to calm the prince down because he doesn't want him to bolt into the forest; it's very dangerous for the prince. "I'm like you, I can breathe air, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he says showing the prince his hands and smiling, trying to calm him.

Kakashi is overwhelmed, he thought that he was the only one of his kind, but now there is Iruka too. He is happy but scared at the same time, his entire world is changing. He is far from home with a man who is like him, but he is normal in appearance in their society.

"I told you, I was going to show you where I was raised. And this is the place," Iruka sits down looking at the shore of lake, the fog is thick now. Kakashi is panting, but he knows he can't run or do anything that place is unknown to him. He chooses to stay with Iruka, he looks around uneasy, he takes sit like the instructor but not close to him, decides listen to the male and tries to calm down. "My parents were soldiers in the city, they were instructors like me and they couldn't have children's, but they learned from a friend that they could conceive with a human," he pauses and plays with the earth at his feet.

"They found this place, when they stumbled upon the cave in an exploration and they met a woman. She was very lonely, because she lost her husband in a war, I don't know all the details but she carried me," he turns his head and looks at the prince who moved closer to him, while listening to his tale, with sadness in his eyes.

"I was born and you can see how normal I look, they took me to the city and they brought me here with her to play," he offers his hand to the prince who takes it and moves closer to him and places his head on teachers shoulder, Kakashi can't understand why he is doing this, but it feels right. "When the Kyūbi attacked they left me with her, I know they died fighting for our people" he rests his head on Kakashi's, they stay in silence for a moment. Kakashi wants to say something but he doesn't know what to say, then he does the same thing Iruka did to him, he embraces him from the behind and stay like that for a moment.

The wind starts to blow and the temperature descends faster, Iruka can feel Kakashi tremble. The prince trembles not just for the wind but because the protocol in his head was telling him he was royal, and royalty doesn't do what he is doing.

"We need to get to some place warm; this place can be really cold." Iruka stands and is about to offer his hand to the prince when he sees the prince extend his hand to him, he is surprised because that is a sign of trust for their people. He takes the hand and the prince stands. Kakashi is surprised for everything he has learned today, he can't believe there is someone like him, but he is happy, he is not alone anymore. He is willing to trust Iruka and learn more about him. The protocol can wait now.

They walk hand in hand through the forest; Kakashi is looking around with interest. The smells in this place are soft but intriguing. He didn't know that a place like this existed. Iruka stops and Kakashi does the same, he looks at Iruka who is looking at something, and he follows his gaze.

Kakashi assumed that what he is looking is a house, made of some other material that is not rock like in Mi'baroz, but still it looks nice. It has windows like the houses he knows, but different because they don't have bright colours.

Iruka smiles looking at the prince's face that is full of awe; he is taking in all the details of his house, the house where that woman lived. The place where he grew up and learned to be different, but at the same time to blend in with his people.

Iruka leads him to the three steps that conduct them to the house, Kakashi stops and lets go of Iruka's hand. He crouches to touch the dirt again; it's different from the one in the lake. This is rougher and has vegetation in it, he touches the first step, it's made of stone, but it's a different kind of stone than he has seen before. Iruka is up in the house with the door open looking at the prince, how he is inspecting his surroundings like a child.

An owl flies nearby and the prince takes out his sword with a speed that is not natural on the dry land, he is pointing it at the animal that is looking at him with those big eyes. Without a thought he takes one Hudieshuangdao out and in a blink of an eye the bird is dead on the ground. Iruka moves slowly to the prince's side, he doesn't want Kakashi to kill the entire population of animals around them.

"Kakashi," he says to him, while the prince is inspecting the dead animal after taking out of the dead body his weapon.

"What is this?" Prince asks him turning towards Iruka with his Hudieshuangdao in hand and looking at the blood on it, it's a substance he has seen before but never has it been this slimy.

"It was an owl. It's a bird, like the ones in the beaches you have visited." Iruka says standing now at his side.

"And this is his blood?" Kakashi asks with sad eyes.

"Yes it is." Iruka speaks slowly because he doesn't know how the price is going to react.

"I'm sorry, he took me by surprise." Kakashi looks like a man but he is still a child in their society, but it isn't natural for him to feel guilty for anything; he is a warrior after all. That is what Iruka loves the most about the prince, his innocence.

"I know. It's ok." He touches his shoulder with his finger tips and takes the dirty sword out of his hand.

Kakashi turns and looks at the dead bird. All his posture speaks of sadness, but in a second he reverts back to his royal stand again. Iruka smiles sadly because he can see the protocol dictating him again.

Kakashi walks past him and climbs the steps, but the material that the house walls are made of distracts him of his royalty, with curious hands he touches the material. It's rough and looks a lot like the trees, the ones he craves to touch but he will have to wait for a chance to do that.

"It's a pine," he hears Iruka say.

"Is it alive?" Kakashi asks scratching the wall and taking a small portion of pine bark. He inspects it with his eyes, smells it and tastes it, all under the kind eyes of Iruka.

"No it isn't, but it is used to build houses in this place," you can hear the happiness in Iruka's voice; his prince is doing cute things again.

"I have never seen houses like this before. The castles are always made of stone." Kakashi tells Iruka still looking at the side of the wall where the door is standing open and inspecting the tree trunks circles. He touches the semi circled line with one finger.

Iruka comes closer, places Kakashi's small sword in his holder, that is clean now; he takes Kakashi's hand in his and together they trace the lines, the prince is feeling Iruka's warmth coming from his hand and all that makes him forget about the lines.

"These lines, tell you the age of the tree," Iruka tells, but Kakashi is more worrying about his body, because it starts to tremble when he feels Iruka's breath on his ear. The wind blows again and Iruka sighs. That wind, always ruining their moments.

"Let's go inside." Kakashi feels the academy instructor push him inside of the house. At that moment he discovers a new universe, all is known but so different at the same time. Iruka is holding him and fighting with himself because the prince's smell out of the water is sweeter.

Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! I am posting, yay! hehehe, sorry happy moment.

This is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy the travel of the prince with the academy instructor.

Enjoy and review if you want ^^

* * *

"Let's go inside." Kakashi feels the academy instructor push him inside of the house. At that moment he discovers a new universe; all is known but so different at the same time. Iruka is holding him and fighting with himself because the prince's smell out of the water is sweeter.

"Kakashi, why don't you take a seat, I'm going to look for some warm clothing for us to wear." The prince nods, because he is trying to control himself, and if he didn't he is sure that his mouth would fall open. There is a childlike spark in his eyes and he wants to touch and explore everything in the room. A naughty smile appears on his face, but his posture is the same.

He walks forward and steps on a fluffy carpet. He kneels to feel the soft material with his fingers; the feeling is new. He crawls on it, loving the sensation. He looks up and sees familiar things, books; he has seen them in other places. He touches the bookcase and recognises the material - wood. He turns his head and looks at a couch; it's kind of familiar because he had seen something like it in his world. But the moment he touches it, he discovers that it is completely different; it's softer. He decides to sit on it.

All the while the prince was exploring, his mind was calling him to follow protocol but he doesn't listen to it; he lets his curiosity win. But now seated on the couch he remembers protocol and reverts to the correct posture. But the couch is so comfy that he starts to relax in it. He lifts his feet up on the couch and rests his head on the back. He closes his eyes and relaxes in the comfy couch.

Iruka is looking at the prince, already changed in white pants and a shirt, with the clothing for the prince in his hands. He steps forward, wanting to kiss those lips. The prince, sensing his proximity, hastily stands up, facing Iruka with an uncaring face.

"Let me dress you, Kakashi," Iruka offers, approaching the prince. Kakashi tries hard not to move away from Iruka. The teacher starts to unclasp his royal robe; his fingers brush the prince's skin, making the prince shudder. But he tries not to show it. Iruka folds the robe and places it on the couch.

"Hands forward," Iruka says, and the prince looks at him with incredulous eyes. Iruka extends the red T-shirt and waits for the prince to move his hands.

"I can do it myself," responds Kakashi; it is a common tradition to dress the royal family, but for the prince that is not something common. He had been dressing himself since he was a kid.

"Please?" Iruka says, trying to incite the prince to let him be loved and cherished. Kakashi hesitantly moves his hands and lets the teacher dress him.

After much manhandling on Iruka's part, the prince has the shirt on, and he is blushing because those fingers touched his nipples and lingered there too long.

"Ok, looks good on you," Iruka says while eyeing the prince in his new clothes, but he preferred to see more of that flawless skin. He looks good in red. The red colour makes his silver hair and eyes stand out.

Kakashi chose not to answer that, and waits for what the instructor has planned for him next. He wants to be touched again and feel Iruka's skin, but protocol stops him. Iruka kneels and unclasps Kakashi's sandals. The prince takes off his weapons and places them on the couch.

"Lift your foot please." Kakashi complies; Iruka places the black pants on the floor for the prince to wear. When his feet are in the place where they are supposed to be, Iruka starts to pull the pants up, but when he is about to be near the prince's privates, Kakashi helps him finish. For a weird reason Kakashi is grateful that he doesn't need to take off his bottoms for the new clothes. He doesn't know what would happen if Iruka touched him there.

Suddenly the prince yawns, and Iruka looks at him from where he is kneeling. All the effort to arrive at the house was just too much for the royal prince; the change of water and the cold outside took its toll.

"Kakashi, you can rest here and I'll prepare something to eat," Iruka tells him, walking to his room. The prince walks after him, looking around and feeling warmer with the new clothes.

They enter Iruka's room. "You can sleep in the bed," Kakashi looks around and on the wall he can see two scimitars that have green hilts. They are beautiful but the prince doesn't say anything, not that Iruka needs him to say something; he can see it on the prince's face.

"You sleep here?" Kakashi inquires, looking at the weird bed.

"Yes, this is my room. Here you don't need to use sleeping clothes, you just lie down on the bed and cover your body with this," Iruka touches the material on the bed and Kakashi mimics his actions; its surface is very soft. It is nothing like the beds in his city.

They sleep on hard platforms and they need special clothing to sleep, because when they relax, the water could take their bodies away. The sleeping clothes are made of a soft and heavy material that keeps them in the same place while they sleep.

Kakashi moves to sit on the bed, wanting to see if it is just as comfy as the couch was. He lets his eyes close enjoying the sensation; life on the surface is better than he thought. He had never seen the beds of the countries where he studied. He always followed protocol.

Iruka lets the prince be. He walks out to make some food for them because the prince is going to need it. He is still growing after all. The underwater people's bodies stop growing at the age of 31, and at that age they are not considered as children anymore.

The academy instructor decided to prepare something with fish; he thinks the prince is going to appreciate it. He is going to mix it with potatoes that he is certain the prince has never tasted before. Iruka is happy because the prince is in his room and in his bed; that thought places a smirk on his face, _his prince_.

When he arrives at his room he sees that the prince is sleeping on his left side with his hands near his face. His long legs are stretched out and his feet are touching each other. He looks like he is at peace; without that sadness his face is more handsome. The instructor leaves the plate of food on a small table near the bed.

He climbs up on the bed and lies down behind the prince; he comes near him and carefully places one hand around his body. Iruka waits a moment, and when he sees that the prince is not responding he lets his body loosen, taking in the prince's aroma and warmth.

Kakashi moves in his sleep but feeling Iruka's hand brush his nipple again wakes him up. He opens his eyes; however, before the prince moves away and runs in for the kill, Iruka moves and pins him in place, not using much force, just doing it with authority.

The prince stays still, facing Iruka. He is stunned, because never in his life has he received this kind of treatment; no one ever touched him, and when they punished him it was not physically, it was always with words and nasty attitudes.

He looks in Iruka's eyes and sees the same thing he saw when they met before, but now it is stronger. When Iruka's face came closer to his, he closed his eyes readying himself for a hit or something like that; he doesn't know why he doesn't do anything to protect himself. But when Iruka's mouth touched his and starts to kiss him he could feel his entire body tremble, his hands shaking at his sides.

He gasps, and Iruka keeps kissing him without giving a sign of stopping. He is enjoying the prince's flavour, and those wonderful lips are now shyly returning light kisses. He can hear the prince whimper. Kakashi feels his body tremble but he can't stop it; his mouth is moving on its own accord, and Iruka's tongue is giving him weird sensations that he likes.

Iruka slowly breaks the kiss. He looks at the panting, flushed prince in his bed; their faces are very close to each other and when the prince opens his eyes they look directly into his. Iruka is waiting to see the prince's response.

Kakashi wants more of that, but he is not going to ask, he is the prince. But Iruka isn't moving, and after some more thinking, the prince moves his face forward and gives Iruka a timid kiss. However, when he hears Iruka's silent laugh, he hastily moves away from the instructor and runs out of the room.

The teacher, realizing his mistake, runs after him; he sees Kakashi taking off his shirt and putting on his robe.

"Kakashi," he quietly calls the prince's name. All he wants is to hug him and ask his forgiveness, but the prince is clasping his belt with weapons; that right now is dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was very happy that you kissed me, I'm sorry," at that the prince stops all his movements, but Iruka can see that his shoulders are trembling.

When he hears a hiccup, he moves forward and hugs the crying prince. Kakashi turns around in Iruka's arm and hugs him back; he knows he hurt the prince where it hurts the most.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," he murmurs, but he truly wants to say others things, but that would be too soon for the prince to hear. He will be too scared to fully understand what he has to say.

Kakashi doesn't know why it hurt so much when Iruka rejected him; he has been rejected in harsher ways in his life than the way Iruka did, but with Iruka it was more painful. Now Iruka asks for his forgiveness, and that gives him a new feeling, something he never felt before, it's beyond happiness; it's so warm that he starts to feel heat pooling in his chest.

The prince moves his head and looks away from Iruka, but he rests it on the other's shoulder. _This place, it is his house; he wants me to get to know him, and he cares for me, he is like me, he touches me and even kisses me. What is all this? Why do I let him do that to me? I'm strong and I can kill him for what he did to me, but I don't want to, I want him to do all that again._

Iruka feels the prince sigh and then yawn; he smiles and kisses Kakashi on the top of his head. _He is so cute,_ Iruka thinks while stroking his back._ I don't want him to grow up._

"Can we go to bed, Iruka?" Kakashi asks shyly. The instructor is stunned; the prince is asking for something. _He let go of protocol just now_.

He hugs him more closely to his body and Kakashi sighs, doing the same. His heart is more at ease now; he is going to trust this soldier, he is going to trust Iruka, and he will let him do whatever he wants. In his entire life this is the closest that he can call a friend; he wants that, he wants to be important to somebody, and Iruka cares for him.

Iruka redresses the prince and leads him to his room, not taking his arms off the prince. He wants to reassure him; he wants Kakashi to know how much he means to him.

Kakashi sits down on the bed and looks at Iruka with sad red eyes. His hands are at his sides and he looks like a normal child, scared and lost, but trusting. He is slouching and looks small. Iruka helps him to lie down in bed and covers him with the light covers.

"Sleep, my prince." Kakashi closes his eyes, but when he hears Iruka walk away he opens them and calls for him; he asks him with pleading eyes not to go.

"I just want to bring some water for you," Iruka assures him.

The prince smiles and closes his eyes; it feels good to be taken care of. A hand on his shoulder alerts him that Iruka is back, and he sits up in bed.

Iruka hands him a glass of water; the prince looks at it and remembers the first time when he saw it. He takes it very gently and carefully drinks from it. Iruka knows that the prince had an encounter with glasses before. He was an official at that time, it was a part of his training to go with the prince to the surface for the prince's lesson; he was in charge of his safety.

That time the prince broke a glass with his hands, not knowing how much force to apply to it. He was worried because the prince was bleeding; he helped him that time because no one wanted to touch him and even less - his blood.

"Thank you Iruka, I needed it," the prince smiles and inclines his head to one side, facing Iruka. That is one of his trademark moves; his uncle likes it and it always makes him smile, and he knows how he looks and uses that wisely.

Iruka blushes and scratches his scar, averting his eyes, trying to distract himself from the delicious sight that the prince makes in his bed, with his rumpled clothes and looking so... He looks at the food and takes the plate, offering the prince some food.

Kakashi hesitates for a moment, but remembers that he is going to trust Iruka. He takes a small portion of food and tastes it, then he smiles and eats some more.

Iruka almost drools at the sight of the prince eating with happiness at the food he made for him, and how he is licking his fingers, how he is making those small happy noises. Iruka didn't know how vocal the prince is, but now he wants to hear more.

They lay on the bed together because Kakashi asked him to sleep with him, and by now Iruka can't deny anything to the prince. Iruka stays on his side of the bed but Kakashi moves closer to him, to the warmth. He wants to be hugged by the instructor but he feels he can't ask something like that.

He cried in front of this man again, now he probably looks weak in his eyes. He wants to look strong like the warrior he is, not a crying kid who needs something all the time.

While asleep Kakashi makes a small whimper that wakes Iruka; he sees that the prince is dreaming with his hands near his face. Iruka places his hands around him and moves closer, which seems to calm Kakashi, and his sleep is uninterrupted for the rest of the night.

The prince also has another characteristic that is not common among the people living in the underwater kingdom. He sleeps at least 8 or 10 hours when he is not so tired; when he was a small child he used to sleep 12 hours. That gave him a lot of problems, but now in the castle they are kind of used to that.

Iruka lets him sleep all he wants; he knows that the prince has a trading appointment, but they always program all events according to his sleeping patterns. It's good to be a prince.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes; he sees a tan skin and a smile. He blinks a couple of times to focus his eyes. Iruka watches the prince's morning habits with interest. The prince smiles and rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Ready?" Iruka asks, not wanting to treat him like the underwater people do. He doesn't want to push the prince more than he already does.

"Yes, I am." The prince sits up in bed and looks at Iruka with eager eyes. "Can we eat the same thing we did yesterday?" The teacher wants to laugh but he knows that it wouldn't be wise at this moment, so he smiles instead and ruffles the prince's hair and gets out of the bed to make breakfast for them.

"Yes my prince, in a minute. Take your time, we have plenty of time," Iruka says, walking out of the room.

Kakashi smiles and looks around, ready to explore Iruka's room. Awhile later Kakashi walks out of the room after inspecting every part of Iruka's room. He found some interesting things but he doesn't have the knowledge of what they are; it's not fun that way, maybe later he can ask Iruka.

They eat breakfast; the prince is happily eating the dish that Iruka made for him. This time with something green like those small green trees, it tastes good too. The instructor is finishing his lesson plans for the day. He is late but he doesn't care. He's taking care of the prince, and that covers his job. After the breakfast they have to change their clothing. When the prince and he take off their clothes, Iruka takes his time to look at the prince's smooth skin, wondering what it would taste like. Kakashi can sense those eyes on him and he blushes, feeling exposed.

They walk hand in hand to the lake. The prince is blushing all the way, trying to suppress his smile, and the instructor is smiling, looking at the prince from the corner of his eye. Kakashi takes his chance and touches a tree, feeling excited; he touched one of those that are alive! They enter the water, not letting go of each other's hands, and dived towards the centre of the small lake.

Iruka stops before they return to the city; he looks the prince in the eyes. Kakashi blushes but smiles, looking at the instructor; he feels something warm spread in him and he is dying to kiss the other male, but he must follow protocol now since they are going back.

They both move at the same time together and meet for the kiss. They are going to have a hard time since they won't be able to touch each other. They are going back to their society where all that they did on the dry land is not allowed in the open.

Iruka caresses Kakashi's skin under his royal robe. He is kissing the prince with all his might, and the prince is enjoying every moment of it. The prince's hands are exploring Iruka's chest, his shoulders with his fingertips. He doesn't know what to do, how to react, but he is trying his best to return the kiss and play with Iruka's tongue.

Ruled by his instincts, the prince places one of his long legs around Iruka's waist and presses himself closer to the instructor's body; their groins rub together for the first time. The prince moves forward and moans in the kiss, but Iruka stops himself and touches Kakashi's face to bring him back to reality.

He wants the prince but now is not the best of times; they need to wait for another time.

"Kakashi, would you like to come here again? With me?" Iruka inquires. He gently touches the prince's leg around his waist. Only now the prince notices what he has done and moves away from the instructor. He swiftly swims deeper down into the cave.

Iruka swims after him. Kakashi is swimming faster, trying to get away from his shame. W_hat am I doing? This is all out of place; I need to get away from him. This can't be good for me._ The prince tries to convince himself of how wrong it is to be near the instructor who is now important to him.

Iruka is having a hard time catching up with his prince; he is worried because he doesn't want to lose him. When the water's salt density starts to change the prince stops and wildly looks around; he looks at the instructor with scared, pleading eyes.

The instructor feels relieved and swims to his side; he tries to take him by the hand but Kakashi moves away. Two different eyes look at the instructor with anger, but deep down in them is longing for that touch.

Kakashi is hyperventilating now and panicking; each time Iruka tries to touch him he moves away, and with each moment he feels dizzier, he is going to faint and Iruka knows how dangerous that can be now when they are going to the city.

"Kakashi, please calm down. Slow down your breathing, please my prince, just... calm down."

"Traitor... you... I'm scared... it's your fault... Iruka," Kakashi tries to control his body but he is failing.

Iruka can't get very close to the prince, and he is begging with his body language for the prince to stay calm. He smells the fear that is coming from the prince and knows others can smell it too. Abruptly the prince moves forward to Iruka and hugs him with all his strength.

He can feel that the prince is trying to control himself and can feel him hiccup. He hugs the prince but doesn't do anything else. Kakashi is scared because of the way his body is reacting, he doesn't know what it all means.

Iruka tries to show that he's there for him and doesn't move; his prince is having a hard time because everything is so new to him. All this time living under the heavy pressure of protocol, and suddenly he is free to feel.

Slowly Kakashi calms down, and his body starts to relax. The prince is crying but the instructor doesn't say anything, he is just there for his prince again like a friend.

"I would like to come here again. To be with you again," Kakashi says between sobs. He is trying to be strong and act accordingly to everyone's expectations, to live under the protocol and at the same time to follow his own heart. He needs his uncle.

They swim together to the ship, swimming slowly; Iruka doesn't let go of him, and he's ready to fight if an underwater creature attacks them because all that fear can attract them. They enter the ship in silence; Iruka seats the prince in his seat and secures him. He is quiet, and the prince is looking down with a definitely different posture than his royal one.

They travel in silence, but when they are about to enter the borders of Mi'baroz, Iruka feels Kakashi's arms on his shoulders.

"Thank you, I spent the most wonderful time of all my life with you, if you want we can..." The prince buries his head in the instructor's right shoulder; the prince's face feels hot to Iruka. _He is blushing._ Iruka smiles at him. "I would like to go there with you again," Kakashi finishes in a whisper.

"I would love to have you over at my house again," is all that Iruka says. The prince stays on the teacher's shoulder for the rest of the travel. Iruka is having a hard time controlling the ship, but he is enjoying this moment.

Continue…..


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, thank you all for be here. I am going to keep posting this one, so don't worry Hatake's Offspring ^^

Enjoy and review

* * *

oO0Oo oO0Oo

"I would love to have you over at my house again," is all that Iruka says. The prince stays on the teacher's shoulder for the rest of the travel. Iruka is having a hard time controlling the ship but he is enjoying this moment. Kakashi covers his eye again; he is returning to his old life, his face, that of a monster, needs to be hidden.

They part ways when they enter the hangar and climb out of the ship, but not before they share a goodbye kiss and small words of endearment. The prince goes to his crew for the travel and Iruka goes to his classes in the academy.

The prince recovers his entire royal attitude and walks to his crew, who look at him with the respect of his rank, but they don't come near him; they never come near. Kakashi misses Iruka, misses his touches and his caresses, his kisses too. And then he remembers. _I forgot about that vial my uncle gave me_. M_aybe when I return I'll ask Iruka for it_. Kakashi wanted to talk with his uncle about Iruka and what he is feeling, but his work comes first.

He is in the Uzumaki kingdom doing his job, when he'd rather be with Iruka. Oh, how he hates to be in this country! The king is always there with his knowing smiles and innuendos, and his annoying brat that doesn't know how sensitive his ears are and soon with his loud mouth will make him deaf.

The king Minato is five years older than him but his demeanour is just like his son's sometimes, well more like when he is with Kakashi, he acts like the prince came to play with him, not to do his work. They buy bright colours of material for the cities, all the ceramics they place on the outside of their houses, all that bring life to their cities and give that festive appearance to their buildings. All that makes Mi'baroz the most beautiful city in the underwater Kingdom.

"What's wrong? You look like you have been given a heavy make out session and kiss goodnight by the most gorgeous underwater girl… or man," were the welcome words of the blond king.

Kakashi just makes an inaudible sound for all the outside men, less the underwater males; all of them know how the prince hates to be in those lands, but all just stay in their places and wait for the prince's orders.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

"Did you know that the young bastard prince went outside all day yesterday and returned today?" Mizuki asks his cousin, the general.

"No, I didn't know that. Who let him out? He has been prohibited to go out alone," says Kimimaro without interest. He doesn't care if Mizuki was humiliated by the young prince, actually he doesn't care for either of them at all, he has bigger things to take care of.

"He was not alone and he had the authorization from the King," comments Mizuki with an intrigued tone that caught his cousin's attention.

"Really, how did you know that?" Kimimaro retorts with the same tone.

"Well I was near when my uncle said it to him," Mizuki smirks suspiciously, giving an impression that he knows something more.

"And?" Kimimaro questions him, he was really interested now.

"He was not alone; he was with a much known character in the academy." Kimimaro loses interest in that moment; who cares who was guarding the young prince? Mizuki smirks evilly because he knows his next words are going to boil his cousin's blood.

"You know he is part of the royal family, bastard or not, and he needs the best guards in the city…" Mizuki continues when he is interrupted.

"Tell me already! I don't have all day!" Kimimaro is now very impatient to know what his cousin has in mind.

"Instructor Umino Iruka." At those words the general's face changes from disinterest to angry, so angry that his hair is standing up. His normally composed features are distorted with rage.

"Yes, the same one who humiliated you in front of all the royal family." Mizuki keeps talking; he is risking losing a limb because of that.

"He was with Kakashi! That Umino always was weird and tricky. What does he want with the royal family? He destroyed my reputation in front of my Grandfather, that alien! You know that he was not seen in the city until he was eight! And he is not the best of the guards, he is just an instructor!" Mizuki smiles; mission accomplished, because he now has his cousin's whole attention and he is going to help him to fulfil the plan Kabuto made for his revenge. His bastard of a brother can't humiliate him and hope nothing is going to happen, that battle was his to win, not for his brother to be all heroic and make him seem weak. Luckily Kabuto has the best plans for almost everything.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Piscis Austrinus - that is the name that some surface commoners have given him. He is known to be a beautiful being that has magical powers and brings prosperity and fertility to the lands he touches. He hates all that but there is nothing he can do to change their misguided beliefs; his people need the sources that upper lands can give them. That is his mission and he is going to do it with dignity.

The Uzumaki business discussions were long like always, with the king trying to stick his nose where he shouldn't and trying to introduce the prince to beautiful people, but Kakashi always chases them away with his glare and by placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

Now all that Kakashi wants is sleep, food and if he is lucky, see the academy instructor. Before parting ways Iruka invited him to eat at his chambers. Kakashi would die to again eat something made by Iruka; it is so special and different from what he has eaten in his entire life.

They arrive in Mi'baroz without trouble; all the merchandise had been charged in the cargo places, and the prince's ship is anchored in the main hangar where the royal family ships arrive. When Kakashi is walking out of his ship, he sees his uncle waiting for him at the doors with his happy attitude.

"Welcome back, kid! How was the journey?" he asks with a smirk, he knows how much the prince hates to go to that country.

"Like always: annoying and boring," Kakashi answers. He always tells his uncle his true feelings, he is the only one he trusts, but now he has Iruka too. A silly smile appears on the prince's face, giving away what he is thinking.

"So, you had a good journey with your boyfriend, huh?" The prince looks around, all red, with a hand waving at his uncle and the other on his mouth, saying, "Shhh, he is not my boyfriend."

Jiraiya just smiles and looks at the prince with knowledge. _He is in denial now_.

"You say so, but I think there is more than that by the way you walk and look," teases his uncle. The prince moves his face and examines his body; he moves to a polished panel where you can see your reflection. He looks normal in his eyes, and he tries to act normal and not jump around from joy because he is going to see Iruka.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi turns and asks his uncle, who is having a hard time not to laugh at the prince. Jiraiya moves closer to the prince and turns him around to look at himself in the panel.

"You have colour in your pale skin. Look, you never have colour here," he points at his cheek, and the prince blushes. "You blush normally but now it is more pronounced, you are floating literally, and have that faraway look in your eyes." Kakashi looks at himself and can't see that, but he looks in his uncle's eyes and sees no lies. He has never lied to him.

"And you look happy," finishes his grinning uncle. Kakashi snaps his head towards his uncle because that is just too weird. Jiraiya can feel his happiness, but he is trying hard not to show it.

"Don't be scared, I know that happiness, but not everyone can see it because they don't know you," winks Jiraiya at the prince, who is now relieved that nobody pays him attention. It is embarrassing for him to show that emotion, because it is the strongest of all his emotions and it is frowned upon if seen in the open.

"Are you going to see him?" his uncle asks, already knowing the answer because he talked with the academy instructor before, questioning him on his feelings for the kid; he knows everything and is happy because the instructor's feelings are true. Now he just needs to know his nephew's feelings and talk about this with his father, who is the one who asked for this information in the first place.

"Yes uncle," answers the prince with his head down and waiting for his rejection. Kakashi knows that he is lucky to find someone who likes to spend time with him aside from his uncle and father; he doesn't know if his uncle is going to be happy with that.

"Kid, look at me," his uncle moves to see his face. The prince closes his eyes and sighs, resigning himself to his fate; he lifts his head and looks at his uncle, who is not smiling anymore and is looking at him with sharp eyes, scanning him. Kakashi is scared now more than he ever was in his entire life; his uncle is a very powerful man.

"You can go see him, but when you return, you need to talk with your father, ok kiddo?" Kakashi feels happiness run in his veins and hugs his uncle in that instant; the people working in the hangar can feel the prince's emotions and some walk out of their working places to not see what is happening while others keep working, disgusted with the prince and his actions. They all are happy because that monster is never going to be their ruler.

"Yes, uncle," he lets go of his uncle, who was returning his embrace. Jiraiya ruffles his hair and chuckles.

"Kakashi, be happy. Go, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting for you now do you?" The prince blushes and says a quiet, "He is not my boyfriend." His uncle ruffles his hair once more and then turns him around, giving him a slap on the back, making the prince yelp, and happily walks away.

Iruka is observing them from a platform, he feels jealous of His Highness because he is touching his prince. He doesn't know what they are talking about but he knows it is something that is flustering the prince. Kakashi is so cute; the academy instructor touches his facial scar and blushes a little, but quickly recovers his neutral attitude. He is an instructor after all.

The instructor sees Kakashi walking away after the overly friendly family interaction; he moves too, he needs to find his prince. Jiraiya sees him move away from the platform and smirks. He is going to talk with the king now. On his way out of the harbour he meets with the first prince.

"Mizuki, you're going out?" he asks the first prince, who is in the main entrance with his usual self-important stand.

"Yes, uncle," bows the first prince respectfully.

"Good journey," says his uncle and pats him on the shoulder. The first prince lets his uncle touch him but he doesn't like it. They part ways and go to attend to their duties.

Kakashi is walking in the halls to leave the royal hangar. Iruka looks at him and climbs downs the stairs, but he feels someone approaching him with not very good intentions

"You are my little brother's guardian, how interesting." The academy instructor bows at the presence of the prince Kabuto. The second son stands looking at the instructor, assessing him and trying to reveal his secret; he knows there is something special in this man if he can defeat his cousin Kimimaro.

"Your Highness," Iruka says, trying to see where Kakashi went, but is polite with the second prince.

"Take good care of him, he is different and can be damaged easily," smiles Kabuto, making the instructor tense. Iruka wants to hurt the second prince for his words, but he knows that is not a good idea if he wants to be with Kakashi. He knows how they all are with the young prince, how all the royal family humiliates him for be different.

"I will, Your Highness," he answers with a strict tone. Kabuto smiles; now he knows how much the prince means to the instructor.

"You may go, he looks lonely at times and you can see sadness in his eyes when he is not feeling well. My little brother needs a friend who takes care of him; you know how difficult it is to find a good friend," Kabuto sighs and smiles tenderly at the academy instructor. "He deserves to be happy and have friends. His condition is nothing important, but you know how it is in our society," the academy instructor listens to everything the prince has to say, he is smiling politely and that makes the second prince uneasy.

"I know how everything can be when you are different," comments Iruka.

"I don't know about that, but I saw how my little brother had to suffer in the past. I just hope that it will never, ever happen again. I have to go, take care of my little brother." Iruka bows and the second prince walks away.

Iruka wants to say something but he bites his tongue. He takes a deep breath and walks away to look for his prince. He is mad but controls his emotions. Iruka finds him walking down the street to the academy; the young prince is the only one in the family who doesn't have a personal guard, and he walks alone in the city.

The academy teacher touches him on the shoulder and he is met with his Hudieshuangdao, but the prince smiles when he sees the instructor. Iruka is just a little worried because the prince didn't know he was near him, but the blush on the prince's face gives him a good guess why he was distracted.

"Iruka," the prince is smiling and giving away all his happiness, but after a while he retracts to his polite manners. The instructor looks at him with tender eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"How was your trip?" Iruka asks, fixing the prince's robe with familiarity. Kakashi is nervous with the proximity; he plays with his Hudieshuangdao in his hands for a moment. They move next to a big building where small coral formations can be found. Those formations are covered with translucent panels, and inside of them are swimming small tropical fish, with their bright colours giving a nice view. They stand near each other and look at the fish. Those fish can't live in the depths of Mi'baroz, but are kept there for the beauty and the delight of the inhabitants.

They start talking about Kakashi's day and how much he hates to be in the Uzumaki kingdom. Iruka is laughing because of that; the kid and the king don't look too bad to him, but the prince just huffs and keeps talking. He tells him all the new ceramics they buy and how great they are going to look around in the city when they do the remodelling of some constructions. Mi'baroz people always renew their surroundings when they know new materials, colors and shapes are for sale; that gives the prince some reward for his humiliating place in the trades. Iruka tells him about his lessons of the day, how the cadets did in the fighting lessons and rules of the kingdom. Some Mi'baroz commoners walk past them, bowing to the prince and moving quickly far away from him. They fear him because he is different. Kakashi sees that but he ignores them like every day. But Iruka is trying very hard not to kill them for that; it is his prince who they are hurting with their ignorance.

When they finish talking about their days, they start to walk to Iruka's small instructor's house. Kakashi is anxious because he is about to enter Iruka's house in the city; he wants to see what he has in there. _What is going to be different?_

To Kakashi's surprise the house is normal; it is like every other house he has seen, but there is something warm in this place, the colours are not just outside but inside too. Normally Mi'baroz houses are bright from the outside but grey inside. They spend the day in Iruka's house, for which the instructor is grateful.

Iruka has a lamp with mirrors hanging on the tips of the shade in a shape of a diamond that has Kakashi under a spell looking at the light and the reflections. The instructor is petting the prince's hair and he is just sitting there, looking at the lamp like a statue. Iruka could take advantage of the prince but he chooses not to do it, because he really wants the prince to be with him by his own will, and now not only one member of the royal family knows, but several. He doesn't know what could happen from now on.

Finally Iruka hides the lamp, because he is starting to feel jealous of it, and they move to eat something that is considered normal in their society but is delicious and different for Kakashi. He is happily licking his fingers; it is plain fish with some grains that came from one city Kakashi knows well, he tells the instructor all about that place and how they do all the processing for them to have them underwater. Iruka is really impressed of how Kakashi knows each detail of each process of all they bring to the underwater Kingdom. The prince is feeling tired now and is trying hard not to yawn, but he fails to do it a couple of times; that gives the instructor the wonderful opportunity to sleep with the prince again, and this time in his underwater house.

Kakashi is in one of Iruka's chairs, almost asleep, when he feels Iruka lifting him and taking him to another place. Normally he would kill Iruka or demand him to put him down but not now; he trusts the instructor and he is tired, he is not an adult after all, he needs to sleep more than a normal citizen or a small kid.

Iruka places him in his bed and helps the prince to take off his robe. Kakashi is between sleep and consciousness. The instructor lends him his nightclothes and dresses him with care, trying not to touch what he is not supposed to. The prince sleeps in the instructor's arms for a few hours before a hard knock brings real life to them again.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi wakes up in his bed with clothes that are not his. He looks around and sees his things, his room; on a special table are his weapons. He sniffs the clothes and recognizes the instructor's scent, it is soft and now he can tell it reminds him of pine and is hearty. The prince chuckles at this.

He moves around his room, preparing for the day's work while thinking how he returned home. He is changing his clothes when his room's door opens; he turns around and sees his father there. He bows and smiles, with his head down, waiting for him to speak. It is the first time in years his father has entered his room in the castle. He is so happy that he doesn't notice that he is bouncing in place, but his father can see it and shakes his head with a barely-there smile.

"You are friends with instructor Umino?" Sakumo asks his son.

"Yes, father," Kakashi immediately answers. He knows the king's place well, he has a scar across his left eye that serves him as a reminder. The wound was inflicted by someone he doesn't remember, but it taught him to learn his place. He was a small kid when he ran to his father wanting to hug him, and suddenly he felt pain; he was left on the castle floor crying and bleeding. His uncle, when he saw him, ran to his aid; he was the one who healed it, that day he and the king had an epic discussion about the kid's needs and how his tainted blood was going to cost him in pain and loneliness.

The king moves into the room, looking around; there are rocks and things his son brings from his travels around the outside world. He takes a seat on his son's bed and looks at him. The prince is standing with his head low and now he isn't bouncing anymore. His son now looks like an adult; his body looks like one of an adult, but he is just a kid with an adult's responsibilities.

"Why is he your friend?" the king asks, touching his son's Crocea Mors; that sword was his, actually it was the sword his father gave him when he started to serve the kingdom. He gave it to Kakashi because he felt it was the right thing to do with his young child. He wanted him to feel special and he knew his son was going to be a great warrior. And that sword was the perfect gift to show it.

"I don't know that, and, I want to know it too," Kakashi sighs as his aura of joy vanishes in the water.

"He is a good instructor, he is the youngest there has ever been before, and he is the only one who defeated your cousin in a fair battle. It is intriguing why he wants to be your friend, but what really interests me is… do you want to be his friend?" Sakumo looks at his son's reaction, he needs to know that his son is fine with the instructor or if he needs to take care of that soldier and teach him his place.

"I want to be his friend," answers the prince with all honesty; in the room flows his excitement and happiness, but also his fears and anxieties for the matter. Sukumo doesn't dare to say or ask what he really wants because he doesn't want to give his son ideas.

"It is fine then, just be careful; you are my son and if he hurts you, he is going to pay for it," the king says sternly.

"Yes father," the prince is uneasy, but he feels his father's hand on his and looks up to see his smiling face.

"Tell me what is he like, why do you want to be friends with him." The king leads his son to take a seat on the bed and talks to him like outside water family members do.

Kakashi is overwhelmed; his father never talks to him that way, and it was always business-like talks. But now his father is in his room, nice and loving, and interested in him, in what he thinks and wants. The prince starts to cry but the king, his father, wipes those tears away with his thumb.

"Come on, tell me," he tells him with that fatherly tone that is meant only for his little kids, when all politeness and protocol can be left out.

They speak for a long time about what Kakashi thinks of Iruka, why he wants to be his friend. He leaves some things out because he is embarrassed to tell his father about the kisses and the caresses, but Sakumo knows there is something more, he can tell from the way his son speaks of that male.

Sakumo is happy for his son but he fears for him at the same time; he is not considered normal in their society after all and it is dangerous for a military man to take interest in his son so suddenly. He wants the best for his son, the king knows Kakashi is never going to get married and have a family in their society; it is good for him to have a friend or perhaps something more. But he doesn't want to risk his son's life for that.

The king and his younger son walk together to the dining hall; they eat together in silence, with the protocol going, but Kakashi is happy because it is the first time his father is eating with him.

"You are going away for a long time?" the king asks, his son suppressing a sigh because the place they are going is a hard one for climate.

"Yes father, we are going to Suna." The king nods his understanding and adds with a happy tone that is uncharacteristic for him.

"I'll tell your friend goodbye for you," the king wants to talk with the academy instructor, and now is a very good opportunity to do so.

"Thank you, father." Kakashi feels more at ease now that his father will do what he wanted to do when he was in Iruka's house; now he can focus on the long travel.

In that moment they talk about business; he is going to the place where they have more commercial treaties, it is a hard place to be because the sun is strong and the weather is beyond hot.

The kingdom of Suna gives the raw material for all their glass, and they have the technology to make the things that his people love the most – mirrors. They spend a lot of resources on them. He doesn't understand how or why, but people are happy when they have one of those small mirrors and they can spend their lives looking at one. They can't have big ones in the underwater kingdom because they don't last a very long time and they break easily, but a small one is worth it.

They have to use special suits to keep them cool in Suna; it is dangerous for them to be in that kind of heat, and they can die on the spot. The people in that kingdom are hot-tempered too; they need to be careful because they don't want to have a conflict. The king there by the underwater standards is a kid, he is younger than Kakashi but he is a good ruler; his name is King Gaara.

He always conducts business with the king's older brother, the First Prince Kankuro, who is a hard man who knows how to do business. Kakashi likes that man; there are no unnecessary comments, just work. They have to spend an entire day to travel to the Suna kingdom and another two days to get to the city of Nacîvo, an industrial city where they make the glass for their ships, houses, and create the stained glass. In Suna they buy the raw materials that are used in Nacîvo, and finally one more day to return to Mi'baroz.

Kakashi wants to returns to his home as fast as he can after the trade, he has something special he found when he was walking around the market under that harsh sun, his skin burnt because he spent too much time in it; the suits don't have a very long resistance.

But he is happy for what he got. It is a ring made of transparent stones. He saw one when he was a kid and he liked it a lot, and now he wants to give one to Iruka. The surface people call the stones diamonds, and they say that these stones are very valuable. However, it doesn't matter to the prince; for him they are just beautiful stones and Iruka's hand is going to look great with one of them.

The prince Kankuro helped him to find the right one, he is a good man once you get to know him. The people in Suna are born trade people, they commerce with many dry land nations. They have a huge city which is the centre of their commercial economy, the city of Timbuktu.

If that place didn't have that sun it would be a great place to visit, thought Kakashi in his travel to the city of Nacîvo. You can see people strolling in the markets and buying mirrors and that material called gold. Gold is a beautiful material but it isn't strong enough to be underwater; for them it is a waste because in a very short time it turns ugly, but it is pretty out of the water.

They arrive in Nacîvo, the city that is near a live volcano. They use the volcano as an energy source to manufacture the glass. The city has two areas: one is underwater where they temper the glass and make the special mixes for their different purposes, and the other area is on dry land where they receive their raw materials and where all the making process occurs.

They had tried many times to manufacture mirrors but that it is simply not their gift, but they can create the purest and strongest glass between the nations. After all the travel, their mission is finished, and it is time for them to return home. Because of that the prince is happy.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi is waiting outside of Iruka's classroom, he is nervous because of the ring that he has in a special metal box; he is waiting for the instructor to finish his lesson. Iruka knows that Kakashi is outside and that he has something in mind. The instructor is dying of curiosity to know what it is.

After the lesson the cadets walk out of the classroom and bow to the prince, who stands by the door with a bored expression, but when the last of the soldiers are out of the classroom, he almost runs inside.

Iruka is in the room waiting for the prince to enter. He sees the prince running to him with a happy expression on his face and something black in his hand. He guesses that it is a present for him; Kakashi extends his hand for Iruka to take the box. The instructor smiles and opens the lid.

Iruka is so stunned that he is just standing there and looking at the metal black box with his mouth slightly open.

Continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for keep reading, I hope you all like this chapter (LightShadowsh ^^). Thank you to all of you that alert and fave this story. And to my beta because she is doing a great job with this one :D.

_**Caution**_: Lemon content, nothing to big just to be careful ^^

Enjoy and Review

* * *

Iruka is so stunned that he is just standing there and looking at the black metal box with his mouth slightly open.

"You don't like it?" Kakashi asks sadly, and he is already withdrawing his hand with the gift when a tan hand stops him.

"It's perfect Kakashi, thank you," he takes the ring and looks at it in awe, he has never seen something like this, so shiny and pure.

Kakashi took the ring and put it on Iruka's finger. It fit very well, they stood silently, looking at how it shined.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, thank you Kakashi," Iruka moves his hand and places it on Kakashi's face. The prince closes his eyes and enjoys the caress; he feels Iruka's lips on his and he timidly returns the kiss.

The sounds of people walking and talking reminds them that they are not alone in this place. Both blush and move away from each other; Iruka smiles and grabs one bag that is from the castle, it was delivered that day earlier to him, a personal guard of the king was the one who delivered it, because the prince is staying over for the day and he has something important to talk with him about.

They walk to Iruka's house; Kakashi is telling him all about his travel and the city Nacîvo. Iruka hasn't been to that place but he knows all about it; he asks many questions to the prince, operational ones that he is very curious, and they talk about the Suna kingdom and how Kakashi found the ring. Kakashi is happy answering everything Iruka asks.

People around look at them; some saw them the other day, so now think it is weird to see the prince with the same male, others don't think anything and keep with their lives, but others look suspicious at that.

Iruka opens the door for the prince to enter. Kakashi looks around and senses that they are alone, he is at ease. He thought that the king was going to post men to watch them in all places, but he sees with relief that the king has confidence in the teacher and his son. Iruka knows if Kakashi is upsets or makes the prince mad at him, then he can die on the spot; the prince can defend himself very well.

Iruka chuckles for his overdramatic thinking and enters his home, knowing his life is in the prince's hands; it's nice for him because he never fit in well with anyone before, but now he has a special someone who cares for him enough to bring such a brilliant gift for him.

Kakashi looks around in the house; all is like before, and he takes a seat on one of the standard chairs for two, those are made of stone and have a soft and heavy material covering them. They are not so comfy but they are as close to it as they can get in the underwater world. Kakashi sighs looking around.

"Are you tired from the travel?" Iruka asks, trying to cover his smile; he loves the prince's sleepy face, it is so cute.

"No... no I'm not, it was a long trip... but I want to be... here with you," answers the prince, blushing and shaking his head. Iruka can't help but find it very cute.

Iruka smiles looking at his cute prince; he is the perfect mate for him, they are so alike, neither of them can get married under the rules of the kingdom, neither of them is supposed to be alive.

Iruka leaves his things in the other chair, he takes a seat next to Kakashi. The prince smiles and moves his head up expecting the academy instructor to kiss him, he wants to be kissed. Iruka knows what the prince wants but he waits to see his reaction.

After a moment Kakashi gets a little worried and he moves his body to face Iruka's, he looks at him with worry in his eyes; Iruka looks at him smiling but not moving. The prince blushes and slowly leans forward to kiss the academy instructor. Iruka smiles in the kiss and places his hands on the prince's shoulders. The prince's kiss is an innocent one, just touching lips, but Iruka wants more. He moves his lips to open his mouth, the prince copies this and their tongues meet. Kakashi shivers from the extreme sensation; he feels the temperature in the room go up, his breath is coming is sharp gasps and his body is feeling weird.

Iruka's hands travel to his back and start caressing his skin under the robe; the prince shivers and moans in the kiss, those hands stop at the prince's waist. He pulls Kakashi closer to his body. They part from the kiss but Iruka doesn't let go of Kakashi.

"I missed you," Iruka says with their foreheads touching. The prince smiles and tries to move his head, feeling shy, but Iruka doesn't let him do that.

"Your father talked to me," Iruka tells him.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asks smiling, because his father now knows about Iruka.

"I can be your friend and more if I want to, but…" Iruka doesn't want to tell the prince that his father has threatened him with death if he hurts him.

"More?" The prince is surprised; he isn't expecting more from Iruka. He is his first friend, what more can he ask?

"Yes Kakashi, more. I want to be your lover. That is the 'more' I want, but only if you want the same," Iruka says honestly, he wants the prince and he is not afraid to lose him; he knows Kakashi can be afraid but he is not going to run away from him now, not after everything that they have experienced together.

"You want me as your lover?" That is something wild, Kakashi knows he is a monster and he'll never have a relationship with his own people. Iruka asking that is something he never dreamt about but he was craving to have, someone who loves him and cares for him forever.

"Yes, I want that," the prince's eyes start to shine with tears but he is smiling with his handsome face. He is trying to suppress a sob, he makes a shaky sigh and tries to smile but this time it is a fake one. Iruka pulls Kakashi in his lap and hugs him. The prince snuggles in his chest; his hands are gripping Iruka's uniform, afraid the he would disappear.

"Iruka... I... want ... that... too," says the prince between small whimpers. Iruka is crying too, the prince's emotions are too strong for him to ignore; Kakashi's pain and happiness is overwhelming. He kisses his hair, and when Kakashi moves his head and offers him his lips Iruka kisses him with all his passion.

"Let me touch you." The prince hears the instructor's silent request but he doesn't catch the real meaning of his statement; he thinks it will be like the other times, but the academy instructor wants to show him new things.

Kakashi sniffs and moves his head to the side; he looks at the furniture of his world, he wants to be with Iruka and take the teacher with him to wherever he goes to see the surface world, not to be with him only underwater, but be with him in his travels as well.

Iruka is waiting for the prince's answer; he wants to touch that pale body in a totally new way for the prince, he wants to make him experience the ecstasies for the first time and he wants the prince to climax together with him.

The underwater residents are very sensitive in the sexual part, they can be in heat all the year but they can have complete control over their reactions. Someone who indulges in those activities more than is considered normal is not seen well among them. They are a species that lives for appearance, and they always protect their way of living.

The males have a fort spike that allows them to bring their female partners more pleasure. It's a sensitive spot for them even more than the head of their penis; it is placed at the superior base of their reproduction organ. It is soft, but under stimulation gains the same consistency of their larger organ.

Kakashi sighs and moves his hand over Iruka's chest, caressing the heavy clothes. He has his standard uniform on, but somehow that brings up the need in him to touch the instructor's skin, he wants to feel Iruka's skin the way the instructor feels his.

"Yes Iruka, you can touch me," Kakashi says, avoiding the academy instructor's eyes.

Iruka could feel his blood boiling with need; he takes a deep breath and at the same time taking in the prince's underwater scent. His body is trembling with anticipation. He helps the prince to straddle him and stands up with the prince in his arms.

Kakashi feels something different in Iruka, he senses something and feels a new kind of emotion coming from the instructor, something completely new for him; he has never felt something like that and it's starting to make him feel hot all over.

The Prince curls into the instructor wanting to feel more of his heat, then he feels how Iruka places him over something, he looks around and sees Iruka's bed, it's larger than his. He looks back at the instructor.

Iruka looks at the prince with love and devotion; his eyes are black, taking in all the details of the prince in his bed, looking all innocent and expectant.

"Kakashi, if you are afraid or want me to stop, then tell me so, please?" Iruka says while taking off his standard upper clothes, revealing tan skin for the prince to admire.

It's the first time Kakashi sees the instructor's skin; he is observing the well-formed muscles of a warrior, he looks stronger, and his skin is lightly glistening. The prince's heart starts beating stronger and faster, he feels a little dizzy.

He swallows hard and opens his mouth, softly panting. Iruka is enjoying the prince's reactions; he can see that the prince wants to reach for the teacher, but at the same time his hands stay at his sides.

Iruka moves forward and starts to unclasp the prince's robe; Kakashi closes his eyes and moves his head, trying to catch the instructors scent. Iruka feels the prince's nose touching his chest and he feels a light shiver running through his body.

The robe is removed from the prince's chest and white pure skin that the instructor knows so well is revealed. Iruka takes the prince's hand and helps him to get more comfortable on the bed. Kakashi moves where Iruka guides him but he doesn't understand what is happening. He is a bit scared, he looks at Iruka who walks around him and slowly climbs on the bed.

Iruka takes a place behind Kakashi with his long legs at either side of the prince; Kakashi can feel the instructor's heated skin on his back. He doesn't understand what is happening but he feels more of that unknown smell in the water and he starts to feel a weird sensation in his lower abdomen.

The academy instructor starts to kiss the prince's neck, surprising him; Kakashi tenses at the touch but when Iruka licks his skin he moves his head forward, giving the man a signal of submission.

Kakashi sighs, enjoying the caresses; he shudders when Iruka's hands start to caress his shoulders softly. When Iruka's hands start to roam at his pectorals, the prince moans and moves his head back placing it on the instructor's shoulder, which gives Iruka the opportunity to kiss that long and lean neck.

Kakashi starts to feel hot and a weird sensation spreading in his body, he can't breathe and starts to feel desperation for something unknown. His hips move forward from pure instinct, he is surprised for that and starts to feel more uncertain and scared when he feels a new strong, tight sensation inside his royal pants.

He is panting and his eyes are starting to water, he is sniffing trying to bear all the new feelings; he is forcing himself to please Iruka, he wants him to be happy with him.

The instructor can feel Kakashi's stress but he knows if he stops now, the prince is only going to have a bad memory, so he dares to do something more. He was planning to do that after a little foreplay, but he now knows that the prince is not ready for that; before that, he needs to know what his body is capable of feeling.

Iruka moves his right hand to place it on Kakashi's groin, which startles the prince. He trembles at the feel of Iruka's touch. But that snaps him out of the trance; he moves away from the academy instructor. He is panting and his eyes are filled with fear, his bottom lip is trembling and he is trying not to cry. The prince in kneeling in front of Iruka but far enough from his reach.

The prince hiccups a few times, trying to suppress all those emotions. He is confused and scared; he wants to be touched but everything that is happening is too much for him to take in, he never felt that way before, he is over-sensitive.

Iruka looks at him with concern; he can feel Kakashi's emotions floating in the water. The price chokes a sob and lowers his head, he feels stupid for running away from Iruka and he feels humiliated at that moment.

"Kakashi, is everything fine? Do you want us to stop?" Iruka says tenderly, trying to appease the prince's doubts and fears.

The prince shakes his head and looks at the instructor with teary eyes; the prince takes a shaky breath and tries to feel less stressed. He sniffs and moves next to Iruka with his head low, trying to look inoffensive and submissive.

Iruka smiles verily, his prince is so cute; he starts petting his hair. Kakashi moves and cuddles in the academy instructor's chest, resting his head on the other's collarbone.

"Iruka..." the prince is trying to be good because now he has what he was craving for his entire life; he doesn't want to lose him. Iruka embraces him and starts rocking, waiting for the prince to say something.

"I'm sorry, I..." Iruka shushes him with a whisper.

"It's ok Kakashi, I love you," the prince melts in Iruka's embrace hearing those words, he knows them but he has never felt them before in that way; no one aside from his father and his uncle have said them to him. Kakashi smiles with his eyes closed, Iruka is everything he wants.

He moves away from the academy instructor a bit and tenderly kisses him, smiles and looks at Iruka with his two different eyes. They look at each other for what feels like an eternity. Kakashi looks down and takes Iruka's hand, gives it a kiss and places it on his cheek; the academy instructor caresses the soft skin.

In that moment Kakashi takes Iruka's hand again and gulps; he observes it for a second, then frowns and nods. Iruka is observing his actions, wondering about what the prince is thinking, but he decides to wait and see; after all, the prince is just a kid.

The prince guides Iruka's hand to touch him, in the place where Iruka was touching him before. He gasps at the touch; all that sensation is strong for him, he closes his eyes. Iruka starts to move his hand in soft movements and Kakashi follows him with his own hand.

The prince's erection starts to grow and his spike is in the ready too; by now he is panting and his body is moving, but this time he is not afraid, he is feeling pleasure for the first time in his life. Iruka caresses the prince's torso with this free hand and the prince starts to squirm, that gives the academy instructor the opportunity to move his hand under the prince's last clothing and touch him skin to skin.

Kakashi is gasping and moaning, his eyes are closed and he is trying to take some air in his lungs. It's too much for him, but he wants to keep feeling the intense sensation that Iruka is making his body feel. He places his hands in the academy teacher's hair and moves his head in an awkward angle to kiss him. The kiss is sloppy because he is panting, but he needs to do something for Iruka, to show him how much he is enjoying this.

He starts to whimper and all the world moves for him in that moment; he feels like he's floating and the water tastes differently, his eyes are closed but he can see colors and light, his body is moving and spasming, but all of it felt so good, like nothing he has ever experienced before.

His breathing is evening out, his body is limp, freely floating in the water. Iruka is holding him securely in his arms. The prince is starting to lose consciousness; with a tiny smile on his handsome face he falls asleep. The academy instructor can smell the prince's essence in the water around them, he smiles and opens his mouth to taste it. He was planning on giving the prince his first experience with oral sex, but he is glad he chose just a simple hand job.

"Iruka," the prince mumbles in his sleep. The academy instructor's heart is bursting with emotions from hearing that sweet mumble that his eyes start to shine with tears; he chuckles and hugs his prince tightly, his own erection is starting to become unbearable but he can't do anything about it for the moment, because the most precious being in his life is not ready for more.

He kisses the prince and lays him on the bed, covering him with some of his clothes, because they are heavy and can keep him in the same place while he retrieves some sleeping clothes for himself. He touches the prince's soft member before dressing him, just to clean off the viscous substance on him.

The underwater people's semen is more viscous because it needs to be more resistant so it wouldn't be diluted in the salty water. It is very greasy and dense; it isn't easy to wash away in the water, but only for a small amount of time. Iruka dresses the prince and sits down at his side, observing his beauty.

He can't resist anymore and starts to stroke himself looking at his handsome prince's sleeping face. And in the next moment he reaches his orgasm. He cleans his hands with the salty water around him, dresses in sleeping clothes and lies down with his prince; he embraces him and falls asleep.

Kakashi was having a rather vivid dream: he is with Iruka in bed, enjoying the other's caresses and kisses, and the academy instructor was repeating the actions before they went to sleep. Iruka wakes up because the prince is panting in his sleep and humping his leg. The academy instructor smiles and starts to gently caress the prince's back, encouraging the prince to move his body more on Iruka's.

The prince feels the instructor's hands on him and gives a low moan, which wakes him up from his sleep. He stops all his movements and opens his eyes to look around; he sees the academy instructor's happy face, he blushes and tries to move away, but Iruka doesn't let him do that.

"Kakashi," Iruka says while caressing the soft flesh.

The prince feels his body heating up when he hears Iruka's needy voice, he wants to feel more of that sensation. Iruka moves forward to show him how he is feeling. That surprises Kakashi because he feels something hard and long on his leg; he moves and looks at Iruka. The prince stares at the teacher's huge erection, since he is wearing only the upper part of the night clothes.

"You want to touch me?" the academy instructor asks, waiting for the prince's reaction.

Kakashi gulps and with a trembling hand touches the head of Iruka's cock, and with his fingers he caresses it. The instructor sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of those fingers.

The prince looks at Iruka's pleased expression and keeps caressing him, Iruka's hand slightly helping to guide his to give more pleasure. Kakashi is amazed at how he can make Iruka feel good; when the teacher climaxes in his hand he examines Iruka's scent. Curiously he tastes his essence.

Iruka observes him with a satisfied smile, the prince's hand feels right. The way he is examining his seed is cute, so innocent and curious.

"Iruka, can I kiss you now?" Kakashi asks after a moment, he wants to feel the academy instructor's body near his.

"Yes, love," Iruka moves forward and takes the prince in a tender kiss, Iruka gets rid of their clothes and they start to move together giving and receiving pleasure. The prince's movements are fluid over Iruka's erection; it's like dancing in the water, like his body knows what to do. Iruka is living his dream, his prince in his bed.

They lay in each other's arms after Iruka dresses them in their sleeping clothes; it's bothersome but they don't want to end up floating around.

"I love you so much, Kakashi," Iruka says, thinking that the prince is asleep.

"Love you more, Iruka; do you remember the thing my uncle gave me?" Kakashi asks sleepily and Iruka smiles at the irony. But when he is about to answer he sees that the prince is already sleeping.

~/~

Kakashi opens his eyes and sees dark hair; he moves sleepily up and looks at the academy teacher's sleeping face. He examines him; he wants this moment to last forever. Now they are lovers, now he has someone who cares about him and to care for. His life now is going to change, he is now responsible for the other and he feels like an adult in his own mind.

"Good morning." The prince is surprised at hearing the teacher's voice; he was lost in thoughts and didn't notice him waking up. He blushes and smiles timidly.

"How are you feeling?" The prince blushes more, thinking about what they did last night.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" The academy instructor touches the prince's forehead, worried for the prince; he is too silent and his face is red. _Maybe it was too soon for him to experience sex for the first time, well it was not real sex_, _but it was close to it_, the instructor is thinking while examining the prince's eyes.

Kakashi's eyes start to fill with tears that glint in the water; he smiles feeling the teacher's care and love again. Again, after last night! Again after all; the teacher is true to his word, he can feel safe with him. He now knows that the teacher is the one responsible for him, not the other way around. He is the one who is being taken care of; he is the one being loved. For the first time in his life, he is the one who is valued.

He lets all of his emotions to rule him and buries his face in the instructor's chest, feeling those strong arms around him that are going to protect him from the cold and harsh society where they live. Iruka embraces him with a tender smile on his lips, his prince is in his arms, safe from now on, and nothing is going to take him away.

They stay like that, Kakashi letting all of his pain out and Iruka chasing it away for good. Iruka checks the time and knows that they need to get ready, Kakashi has his duties to attend to and he needs to take care of things in the academy.

"I love you, my prince; are you ready to go?" Kakashi nods and lets go of Iruka sniffling, his eyes are red from crying but a blinding smile is on his face.

"I'm ready to go," his voice is full of confidence.

They part ways with a tender caress of hands, the prince walks to attend to his duties, thinking that he is the luckiest creature under the water and above it.

~/~

The negotiations with the Tsuchikage, the king of Kumogakure, are always something Kakashi literally hates, because the old man is just impossible; he always wants to sell the minerals at unreasonably high prices and tries to cheat on them.

In that place all the time his men are on the edge because the citizens of Kumogakure are always mad and trying to show off their strength. There had been times when their stupidity almost caused a war between them. Kakashi has many scars from those times, because they believe that you can obtain your enemy's strength that you defeated if you drink his blood. Just barbaric! But they have the minerals that they need to fix the glass for it to support the underwater pressure.

He always returns with a headache and completely exhausted, but he always manages to trick the old man and have a fair transaction.

They are travelling by two ships; one is larger than the other where all their cargo is, and it's slow but strong enough to move everything they obtained. The other is the royal ship, where the prince can be found. They are travelling in the Challengers Deep in the Marianas Trench, one dark abyss, the faster route to their destiny.

Kakashi is trying to relax after dealing with barbaric people from Kumogakure; he closes his eyes and starts thinking about Iruka, he remembers the things they did together in the instructor's house. He sighs softly, recalling everything he had experienced; a soft smile graces his face and some of the men look at him suspiciously. Because they can feel the prince's emotions floating around in the water.

The ship halts abruptly; the prince stands to see what is happening, their radar didn't show anything near them, but in deep waters nobody knows what is lurking out there. The prince looks through the glass panel to look in the dark waters, searching for something.

Suddenly something bright shined very near them, everyone on the ships immediately moves to their battle stances. It was a very dangerous creature, the Leviathan, a big agile sea creature with a long snake-like body, arms with long claws, and angular head with sharp fangs, capable of creating high electricity currents, with the ability to disappear and appear at will. A shine is the only indication that one is attacking.

These creatures are fast and smart, and there are two of them. The only way to escape them is getting to the upper waters where the creatures can't live because of the light pressure. The Leviathan attacks them, it forces them use they shields to not die, fried from the high current those creatures were using.

Their shields are failing very fast, because the high electric power of the creature is stressing them too much. They need to destroy these creatures; all they need is a clean shot to the head, but it is easier said than done.

The ship with the cargo starts to sink in the water. The prince looks around in horror - they are losing against those monsters. He moves swiftly for the hatch in the back; some of his men follow him, knowing very well what he is trying to do. They come out of the ship, risking their lives. The prince swims to the other ship that is sinking with the beast biting the hard material trying to get to his men. He takes out his sword that glows like a hot red flame, and slices the hard skin of the Leviathan, his men are fighting with their weapons too, all trying to stop the monsters.

The animal moves and that gave a chance for a clean shot that kills it. He is about to swim to help his men when a sharp pain stops him; he looks down at his side and sees blood flowing one sharp scale of the Leviathan hurt him. He grimaces and turns around to see the dead body of the Leviathan falling on him. Just in time two men swim up to him and move him away from the monster. He can hear one of them asking if he is alright; he nods and they move to the aid of the other ship, but a low crashing sound stops them.

They look at the ship as it loses its last power reserves and sinks in the dark waters; the remaining men on the ship swim to their side. Kakashi feels saddened, he failed his mission. One of the men touches his shoulder verily, he nods in response and they swim to the other ship.

After killing the other Leviathan that was a bit smaller, the prince is in the main deck of the ship calling his cousin Kimimaro for help to get back the cargo. In that moment the king asks to talk with him. Kakashi stands straight, trying to forget about the pain he is feeling in his side; the water around him is coloring in a red tint and his men are worried that they could be contaminated with that filthy blood.

The king asks the prince if he is alright when he notices the red tint in the water. Kakashi has no choice but to tell him about the injury; he tries to make it seem like nothing serious, but his father knows something is wrong with his son. When the prince suddenly collapses on the ship's floor with the weight of his heavy clothes, the king gives his men the order to attend to his son or die; they move frantically around and soon the medical specialist treats the prince's wound.

Sakumo is extremely mad at everyone; how could they leave his son bleed to death, just because he is different? He is ready to kill them; the king wants their heads on a plate when they arrive in the city. Kimimaro takes one look at the king and knows that those men are in big trouble; he sends for ships to recover the cargo.

Kimimaro really doesn't feel anything for his cousin, but the mere thought of his boyfriend gives him the urge to hurt him.

Kakashi opens his eyes and looks around; slowly he turns and sees one of the soldiers, the one who touched his shoulder before.

"Your highness, are you feeling alright?" asks the man.

"Yes, where are we?" Kakashi feels humiliated, because he showed weakness in front of his men; he sees his arm and notices that it is also injured.

"We are near home. Don't move much around, you need to rest." The prince isn't really listening to what the soldier is saying, and stands. He feels slightly dizzy but he doesn't want to give more reasons for his men to badmouth him about.

Kakashi stands and looks around for his robe, when the soldier gives it to him. He dresses without looking at him.

"Thank you for helping me," he says to the soldier.

"It's my duty, your highness," is the soldier's simple answer. The prince looks at him for the first time; he is an ordinary warrior. Kakashi nods and walks away with all his royal presence.

The soldier looks after him and smiles; he is a good friend of the instructor Umino and knows how much the prince means to him, that's why he asked to be in the prince's crew from now on, to protect the person that his friend likes. He doesn't like the prince because of his impure state but he respects the instructor and would give his life for Umino.

Finally they arrived in the city. Kakashi came out of the ship before his men, trying to forget all that humiliation and be just him again. His arm hurts a lot but he doesn't care about that; his side is completely cured and occasionally it twinges.

Kakashi is happy to be alive after their encounter with those monsters that almost killed them; they lost the cargo but they are alive. He may be injured but it's nothing serious. He doesn't remember how he sustained that injury, he is too tired to think. He just wants to see Iruka, to kiss him and feel that warmth again.

He is out of his ship and is searching with his eyes for the academy instructor. His father sees him and approaches him; he bows and stays that way waiting for his father's greeting, but instead he wants to run away to find his lover. The thought makes him smile. The king and the people around him can feel his happiness, the king smiles because he knows from where that happiness comes from; the rest of the people look at the prince with distaste, because he is openly showing his emotions.

But a hard glare from the king keeps them all in check; they are in big trouble, and they know it.

"It's good to have you back," says the king, touching his son's shoulder. Kakashi's smile widens and he nods to the king.

"It's good to be back, father," he says, not looking up. He know that everyone is looking at him, he just wants to knows that his father loves him and he knows that somewhere Iruka is waiting for him.

They talk about the incident; the king asks for all the details before he goes to torture the men who almost left his son to die. But something in Kakashi's words takes that anger away. His son is not blaming his men about his injuries, he is just talking about everything they did in order to return home. His son's apology says it all.

The king touches the prince's injured arm; he checks it and sees that it's not a normal wound, it was inflicted by a sword. Something is not right, so he decides to talk with the crew about it. They have a lot to explain.

"You can go and see your boyfriend, son," says the king, making his son blush.

The prince nods and walks away, he is a little shaky because of his father's words, because he did something with his boyfriend that is not for his father to know, and the way Sakumo speaks gives him the impression that his father knows.

He walks through the corridors when he hears Iruka's voice talking with someone. He walks quietly ahead and stops, his side hurts from the way his body tenses. There in front of him Iruka is kissing his brother Mizuki and it appears that they are enjoying the moment. At the next words he hears the prince's heart shatters.

"You did well with my little brother, he is just a kid, but I know you turned him into a man, well done," Misuki murmurs in Iruka's ear, knowing that his brother is there and can hear them with his keen hearing.

In that instant Kakashi turns around and starts running, feeling used and betrayed. Iruka pushes away Mizuki and glares at him.

"How dare you!" He scowls at Mizuki, but no more; he doesn't want to be killed because of him, and he runs after the Kakashi trying to catch him. He needs to talk with him and explain everything.

Kakashi hides in the palace, in his room, away from the world. He lies in his bed trying to suppress his cries; he was played with after all, that man just wanted to play with his body and nothing more. In the end he was just his brother's toy, they all wanted to make him feel miserable all the time. This time they did it, they succeeded to break his last string of pride, breaking his heart, finding his weak point and now he is feeling more alone than he ever did before.

His side was hurting but he didn't care; better if he died and stopped existing in the world which wanted him dead anyway.

Sakumo is standing before his son's room's door, feeling all that sorrow his son is feeling right now. He doesn't know what happened but he knows that something is very wrong.

Kakashi wakes up before his usual time and is ready to go out on his next assignment; he walks with his entire royal aura to the royal port where his men are surprised to see him there. He speaks to them with authority, orders to prepare and move out; they obey without question, they can sense that the prince is in a bad mood and the way he is touching his sword tells them that he is waiting for the smallest slip as an excuse to attack and kill. They are worried because of the king's warning, and now the prince looks very angry; some of them are new because the king decided to take harsh measures with some of the older crew members. Kakashi doesn't notice that, because his crew is never the same. No one wants to work with him for an extended time, just few of them are with him in all his travels, but he doesn't care anymore.

Iruka's friend is surprised at the changes in the prince; normally he is polite and never uses his authority with them in that way, because everyone knows his place and does what they need to do. Something is not right; he can see it in the prince's eyes.

Kakashi is looking around and trying not to destroy something or start crying. He wants to be far away from there, he wants to forget everything and stop feeling. He wants to forget about Iruka and the warmth he gave him, the love and acceptance, the way he felt around him.

He turns around and glares at his men, who can feel the killing intent, and keep working as fast as they can; they need to finish in less than 15 minutes if they want to keep living.

The king is observing the ship that is prepared to leave with his son. He sends some of his men to investigate what happened that made his son so upset, he is waiting before he goes and kills the instructor Umino. He never saw his son that sad before in his life. The one responsible for his misery needs to give a good explanation.

He knows that the instructor tried to speak with his son, but he was denied access to the palace because he wasn't supposed to be in the palace and the king didn't want him in the palace especially in that moment.

Now he doesn't know what to think.

The prince's ship is on his way to his next mission, the king sees as it leaves with a heavy heart, but that doesn't last long because his advisors start appearing; he needs to take the place of king again and not that of a father now.

Iruka is in his class reading a lecture but at the same time thinking about the prince. He tried to speak with him but he couldn't do it; he never felt so powerless in his entire life. He can't do anything if the prince doesn't want to see him; he will never be able to see Kakashi again. He lost him forever.

A royal guard walks through the door of his classroom; Iruka turns and looks at them, knowing that this is a bad sign. Dismissing his class, he resigns to his fate; he is going to die because he failed to make the prince happy.

They travel in the Ege Denizi, that is a sea that only has one way in and one way out; it's a place where a nice and honest civilization exists. It is one of the favorite places that the prince likes to travel to; the waters are not safe because of the strong currents and the constantly shifting earth, that place is not easy to reach but the kingdom of Konohagakure is their destination.

That kingdom is the only one their civilization is not so reluctant to talk to, they have a good relationship with them and it is the main kingdom where the royal prince Kakashi went when he was younger. It's a land full of knowledge and fine arts, a land where they can learn and acquire fine art for their houses; in this kingdom there was beautiful music, a rarity in their society, and others things like literature as well. It's a strange coincidence that their scripture forms are the same; some legends said that Konohagakure is a city that came from underwater, but no one knows that for sure. In this land Kakashi learned to read, an activity his people don't appreciate; they don't waste their time with such things.

They just write important things, like rules or major events in their history, they live to an old age and their memory is the best in the entire world. They just pass the knowledge to the next generation by voice when they are commoners or by things; if they are warriors, their weapons are the main way of passing that knowledge. The traders pass their business to their next generation.

The prince keeps thinking why he can't forget about Iruka, why his treason hurts so much; he used to live without him before, so why can't he stop hurting? He has a present for the queen of Konohagakure, it's a present from his father, she is a fine woman; the residents of this land live a much longer life and keep their beauty for a long time. Usually Kakashi feels at home in this place, but now he feels like an intruder.

He feels cold and empty and he wants to know the reason why he should keep on living.

"If you think of me, roll up your pants and cross a thousand rivers for me and I will follow you anywhere you go," says the consul of the Konohagakure kingdom when he looks at the prince walking beside him. "Otherwise you can't claim that you love me," he finishes, looking in Kakashis eyes with a kind smile; he can see the play of emotions in those eyes, but not in the prince's body language because he hides it very well, but those eyes are like an open book.

"Do not worry prince, your secret is safe with me," the consul bows after winking at him playfully; the consul is an old and wise man. The man walks away from the prince, who is now trying not to run back to his kingdom and find Iruka. He wants to tell him that he loves him and nothing matters anymore, he knows his reason to keep living is Iruka. He can't live without the instructor, not anymore. He needs to walk those rivers and conquer all difficulties to reach what he wants. He is a warrior and he can fight for Iruka's love.

The prince's eyes fill with tears; he wipes his eyes and sniffs. The voice of the queen greeting him startles him a little; she smiles tenderly and extends her hand to the prince. He takes her hand; together they enter the white marvelous castle, which is made of a pure rich marble stone.

She is the closest to a mother he has ever had; the queen Tsunade is a wise woman who is a fair and caring ruler. Her beauty was legendary in other countries.

They talk for hours about everything and nothing; she asks him about Iruka, the prince is convinced that she can read minds, like everyone else in the palace. He gives her the present, she is pleased with the fine lamp made of glass; glass is the only resource that isn't available to that society, but they can do fine art with the material the underwater kingdom brings them to trade.

He asks her for advice about his problem, she tells him that something seems weird in this situation; she tells him to talk with the instructor and his brother. Her expression is not a pleasant one, she is mad because she knows about the other princes, she knows that they dislike Kakashi. That is a scheme to break them apart, she is sure of it.

She needs to talk with Sakumo and help his little boy, she likes to think about Kakashi in that way; she saw him grow up and wants to see him smile and be happy.

The prince stays the night on the land, strolling in the beautiful gardens. His men are on the ship except for one, who is guarding him by choice; he wants to talk to the prince but he knows that it is not his place to comfort him. He is a warrior; he is not supposed to care for others' feelings. But he is loyal to the instructor Umino, so he cares for his prince.

The prince is tired, he can't sleep that night. He feels so many emotions and it's so much for him, he wants Iruka back, but the doubt is strong too. It is not easy to be an adult.

The next morning queen says goodbye to the prince, she is worried because she couldn't contact the king; something bad must have happened in the castle if he is not there to answer her.

Kakashi is depressed and anxious to return home, his men can feel it too, but they stay in their places not wanting to awake the bad mood from the day before.

They arrive at the royal port and the prince walks down the ship before his men. He looks around searching for a familiar face, but he doesn't see any. Everything feels different, there is a chill in the atmosphere, and he walks alone and in need to find his love.

"Welcome back cousin, are you looking for your boyfriend?" Kimimaro asks trying to be polite with his cousin.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Kakashi asks him with pleading eyes, he has never, ever asked his cousin for anything outside the business, but now he needs to find Iruka.

"I saw some of our King's men coming for him, they didn't look friendly, if you know what I mean." At those words the prince feels his body tense, he moves his head down and starts to think about all the possible scenarios - he was hurt and his father knew about Iruka…

"Thank you, cousin," Kakashi bows to him with respect and runs; he needs to find his father.

He enters the Palace, panting after running all the way to the palace; he looks around trying to find his father's advisors, they would know for sure where he is.

"He is dead," says a dark voice behind him; the prince turns and sees the second prince walking to his side. He can't say a thing; he can't believe what he is hearing.

"The Instructor Umino is dead, was what my father said; he wanted him to be dead after what he did to you, we know he used you for his perverted purposes," he walks to Kakashi and with much effort he hugs him. "I'm so sorry Kakashi, we didn't see it first, before he hurt you," he said while petting his brother's hair.

He let go of the third prince and walked away with a smirk on his face, Kakashi is still standing in the same spot looking at the floor. He doesn't feel anything; he is just there, a breathing shell but nothing else.

Continue….


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you to my awesome beta for doing this for me, kiss kiss .

Enjoy and review ^^

_**Caution**_: lemon content

* * *

He let go of the third prince and walked away with a smirk on his face, Kakashi still standing in the same spot looking at the floor. He doesn't feel anything; he is just there, a breathing shell but nothing else.

Kakashi walks to his room feeling like a dead man, he is cold and his tears flow after him in the water. He hangs his head trying to hide his eye from view; he sniffs angrily for his weakness, but he is too hurt to really care. People around him are just blurs that whisper.

He enters his room and looks around with desperation, trying to find an answer to what is happening; the prince can't understand why Iruka is not there with him when he needs him the most. Why everything was torn from him, from his soul, from his heart. Now that he was going to forgive Iruka and have a life with him.

He sobs, hugging his sides; he kneels and cries. The prince stays in that position for a long time when his room's door swings open but he is too close to it, so it doesn't completely open.

"My father wants to speak to you," says the first prince with disinterest for the pain he can feel coming from his brother in the water. He is angry at Kakashi for everything that happened to him.

With that he closes the door. Kakashi sighs, trying to compose himself. He doesn't want to see his father, not now, not ever, because he killed his Iruka. He is about to walk out to go see his father but suddenly he stops. He looks around at his life, his things, and his dreams; it all seems dull now. His eyes stop at the stone his mother used to wear as a necklace; he takes it, moves out and walks in the opposite direction of where his father is.

He moves through the dark corridors of the storage rooms, he moves stealthily knowing that his skills are the best in stealth. He is about to open the safety door that lead outside of the castle, when he remembers; if he opens it with his palm they are going to know. Looking around he can see some royal advisors walking past the wall, he'd never noticed it before; he walked slowly so he wouldn't disturb the water around him. He can see a white shield, a small portion of the wall that doesn't have stone; he moves forward and walks through. The prince smiles, he is out and no one can stop him now. He swims to the main gates of the city, which is the only way commoners can get out of the city.

Those gates are made of pearls, and only Mi'baroz people can enter through these gates, it has special shields that stop other water creatures from entering the city. There are also guards, but they only check merchandise, nothing more.

He arrives at the commoner sector; he hides from other people's eyes because he stands out too much in the open, his white skin gives away his identity. He sees one old commoner who has trouble with moving some heavy cargo; without thinking he helps him. The old man recognizes him and offers to him something from his merchandise for mere courtesy. The prince is about to say no when he notices commoner clothes, he takes what he needs and moves away. The old male sighs because he is safe, that monster can be dangerous.

Kakashi finds a dark alley where he takes off all his royal clothes and changes into commoner's dark pants, a white shirt with long sleeves and a long blue jacket with a hood; in the jacket he hides his weapons. He takes off his eye patch and closes his eye. Covers his hair with the hood, lowers his head and walks in the direction of the main gates that lead out of the city.

"Hey, you there! Stop!"

Kakashi stops, trying to be calm; a tall and strong soldier with a long sword at his side walks in his direction but goes past him to talk with the male behind him. The prince keeps walking out of the city, he smiles; he is about to look back but then stops. He starts to feel fear and sadness because he is going to miss his uncle, the only one who really loved him.

One ship moves in the dock. He looks at it, he has never seen anything like that, a rather nice ship - a Silverado, a commoner's transport ship, that ship moves them from city to city. With confident steps he walks to the group of people who are waiting for the ship to stop, he waits until everyone is on the ship to enter himself.

"Your payment," says the male at the door.

The prince looks for something and takes his mother's stone; he gives it to the male and moves to the back of the transport. Nobody pays attention to him, he looks like one of them. The walls are translucent, you can see what is outside the ship, but no one can see you from outside the ship, because it blends with its surroundings; that is the beauty of a Silverado.

He takes a seat in the back and tries to hide from everyone; he closes his eye and tries to forget everything around him, he sleeps for all the stress and the pain he is feeling. The ship halts; he opens his eyes and he can see the city of Davaros, a very modern city in the warm waters. It has nice white construction with beautiful designs in bright color, a coral barrier that provides wonderful views and nice oceanic creatures to see. This is the place where they go to vacation. In this city the royal family has a small castle; this is the place where his uncle spends most of his free time.

He walks out of the ship, he remembers this city very well, it used to be his favorite place on the planet, but not anymore; that place was where Iruka was, and now that does not exist.

The prince starts to swim to the borders of the city. Then he smells something known in the waters; he starts to follow it, it reminds him of warmth, safety and love, that is what he is needing. He swims and swims, he is tired but he wants to find the source of the smell. He spends a lot of his energy in keeping the speed; he is desperate to fill the gap in his soul.

There is a huge whirlpool over him, but the smell is stronger the closer he gets. He is panting from the effort. He gathers his energy and swims faster; he jumps out of the water with the force of his speed. He lands on a cliff but loses balance and falls from it in the water again.

Suddenly strong arms grab him and pull him out of the water; the prince moves his head and sees dark hair and red eyes, he passes out because he is too tired and hungry. He gains consciousness after a moment feeling a little dizzy, but in that instant he smells that sweet smell again; he smiles because he has found it.

"How are you feeling?" asks a mature voice somewhere near him, he doesn't recognize it. He decides to open his demon eye to scare away the unknown person, but he sees two of them staring back.

"Uchiha," the prince says, observing the white skin of the young man looking at him from above. He has black messy hair and a big smile on his face.

"Of course I'm an Uchiha, just like you," says the young man, grinning and taking the prince's hand in his and pulling him in a seated position.

"I'm not," Kakashi answers without opening his other eye, now his red eye is considered normal in this place. The Uchiha kingdom if he is not mistaken.

"Yeah right, now you are going to tell me that you are an underwater price, hahaha," the young man laughs and stands up.

"But I am," says the prince, trying to convince the male who is just laughing at him, he doesn't know why but he doesn't want to kill him for laughing and he doesn't feel offended for it.

"I like you, come on, let's go to my house," the young man walks, expecting Kakashi to walk with him. The prince looks behind and can see the water, '_the weather is not that bad'_.

The prince walks behind the Uchiha male, looking around; he has no place to go and the smell helps him to feel at ease, but he touches his sword just in case. The place has vegetation that he knows, but he can't feel the heat that normally accompanies the places where such vegetation grows. He observes the Uchiha; he is wearing a long shirt with something red and white on the back, it has two colors; one is dark and the other is brighter.

"My name is Obito," says the Uchiha, abruptly stopping and turning around with a grin and scratching at the back of his head. The prince stops and smiles because the other's smile is contagions. He blushes a little, he doesn't know why but he doesn't feel that bad with this goofy guy.

"I'm the roy… Kakashi." Obito smiles and takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi, I have never seen you here before, where do you live?" He doesn't let go of Kakashi's hand, and that makes the prince a little uneasy, because the Uchiha is looking intently at him. He averts his eyes and answers.

"Far from here," is the prince's reply in a sad voice.

"Why did you come?" Kakashis eyes start to water, in that moment Obito hugs him. They are almost the same height, Kakashi a little bit smaller; the prince lets the Uchiha hug him and he cries in his arms, he doesn't care anymore about his pride, he has nothing left to lose. Obito feels a warm sensation with the prince in his arms, he smiles thinking he just found a precious white pearl, because silver hair is not common in Uchiha's blood.

"It's ok," Obito whispers, trying to calm the man who is in his arms. Uchihas are known for showing emotions, so he sees it as natural the way Kakashi is crying in front of him. "Why don't you come to live with me, I have a huge house in this city, I have a good job, I can take care of you, if you want?" Obito says without blinking and with a warm smile. He was looking for a perfect partner for so long, someone good-looking and cute, he just found it all in Kakashi. He was so lucky to be there at that moment on the cliff.

The prince is overwhelmed with all those words, his heart is not ready for that; he still loves Iruka and he is hurt, but Obito reminds him of the academy instructor somehow. He hugs him too and Kakashi basks in his warmth. The prince is so tired, his eyes are closing and he can't fight the sleep anymore, he just falls sleep in Obito's embrace. Obito picks him up in his arms and walks with the prince to his house.

It is a huge place on the outskirts of the city, with white walls all around and a red cornice at the top. He knocks on the door and it is opened by one of the servants who bows and lets the two males in. Obito passes a nice garden with a small tree in the middle with golden flowers like clusters of grapes; there is a small pond at the tree's side and green soft grass. They enter the main house and they are welcomed by servants.

"Uncle," says a young boy that is looking a lot like him.

"Hi Sasuke, where is your brother?" Obito asks walking happily to his chambers, where he is planning to place Kakashi in his bed for good. Sasuke follows them, looking at the funny-dressed man who is sleeping in his uncle's arms.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asks when they enter the chambers.

"He is my special Kakashi, I found him when he fell from the Suzano cliff." Sasuke was surprised that the man was still alive and his uncle could save him from dying, because that male was not an Uchiha he could tell, not just for his hair. Only Uchiha or a very powerful creature can cross the guards of the kingdom.

Obito places the prince in his bed after removing his jacket where Kakashi's weapons are hidden and covers him with a soft material. He sighs and smiles, touching Kakashi's silky hair.

"He is going to be your partner? What about Madara?" Sasuke is concerned because their city governor has had an interest in his uncle for some time now, but his uncle has always ignored him or done something crazy to avoid him.

"Yes, he is going to be," says Obito adjusting a special cover, with that cover other people could see that the male was his. The Uchiha kingdom is a proud one and powerful too, but they don't use technology, they are well known for using some kind of magic from their bodies, they can use many magical tricks to achieve their goals; they are good at making illusions and other wonders. That's what that cover is, an Illusion for all the Uchiha to see. Only the one who places it can remove it, that helps them to keep their partners safe from others Uchihas, because they are always looking for something better and more powerful; they are fighters and they don't like to lose.

"Uncle, why is the Illusion over him and not in him?" asks Sasuke looking at the beautiful male with interest.

"Because he is special," Obito says with a grin, but he was worried, that is not normal.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go see your brother," Obito did some signs with his hands and the door of his chamber locks.

"He is pretty," Sasuke says with a blush.

"I know!"Obito jumps in the air and turns around, dancing.

"Uncle, what is happening?" Another voice stops the dance, but the smile on Obito's face stays.

"Hi Itachi, how was your day?" Obito walks over to Sasuke's brother and hugs him. Itachi shakes his head and hugs him back; he looks at his little brother and smiles tenderly at him, Sasuke does the same.

Uchiha families are very tight, they can have big families. The interesting thing is that they can have a family with a male or a female; they can perform some kind of magic that allows them to procreate with Uchiha males. Usually families live together in the same house; that assures the position of their families in the society, as a scattered family is considered weak.

Obito's family was one of the strongest in their city, but one attack of one powerful enemy killed his parents and the parents of his two nephews, so he is now the head of their family, a family of known warriors. That day they lost one member that never was found, a lovely lady, the older sister of Obito.

"Fine, fine, you know how it is to work with Madara, always doing something without knowing all the story, but he is a nice man; when are you going to say yes to him?" Itachi asks letting go of his uncle and hugging his brother.

"Never," Obito answers with a confident and cheeky grin.

"Why? Don't be like that uncle, you are not anymore in that age to do that, you are always saying you want to find the perfect one but that is not going to happen, come on don't be like that," Itachi looks at his uncle with desperation, because Uchihas have just a limited time to be fertile in their life; they can only procreate family when they become 16 years old and at 32 years their bodies stop being fertile, they can't wait longer to have family.

"Don't worry Itachi, you are going to have more wrinkles, you are only 23 and you already have those wrinkles; take it easy boy, nothing bad is going to happen to me, besides I have my special someone right in my room waiting for me," Itachi turns his head and looks at Sasuke, who is smiling and nodding.

Itachi smiles and laughs verily; his uncle is unbelievable, he just rejected the most powerful man in their entire city, but he is happy because his uncle is just like that, carefree and happy.

"When can I meet him?" Itachi asks looking at the chamber, wishing to see the beauty his uncle has chosen, he is sure that the person is beautiful; his uncle has good taste after all.

"He is sleeping right now; why don't you two come tomorrow?" Obito answers, moving around and trying to give the impression of exhaustion.

"Ok, ok, we'll leave you alone with him, but tomorrow we are going to meet the perfect one." Obito grins because now he can sleep with his beauty.

"Hey, how you know that he is a he?" asks Obito with a funny expression.

"It is so obvious, uncle." Itachi and Sasuke walk to their house that is on the west side of all the compound that is their home. Sasuke is telling him all he knows about the beautiful silver-haired Kakashi.

~/~

The king is roaring with rage because his son can't be found anywhere, he was waiting for him but he never appeared. He sent guards for him but he was not in his room, they tracked him all over the city but they never found him, just his robes. He just vanished from the world, but when the jewel of his mother appeared in the city of Davaros he sent people to search over there, but all was a waste of time; they never found traces of him in that place.

He sent people around the underwater kingdom to find him and sent messengers to all the kingdoms they know, his son can't disappear from the world just like that. He orders personally at one of his best men to look for his son, one that is sure is going to find him and bring him home safe.

"Bring him back, soon, I don't want my son to be out, who know what can happen to him in the state he surely is in," says the king. He sets glares on his first son, who bows his head.

~/~

Obito wakes up because he hears Kakashi crying in his sleep, he hugs him closer to him and starts to kiss him enjoying the moment, but he hears Kakashi whimper a name, a name he doesn't know and he is not familiar with, sounds like a foreigner's. He stops and observes the young beauty in his bed after doing some movements with his hands to make a spell.

Now he understands why he couldn't claim him with the special cover, Kakashi truly loves someone. But he is a virgin, that can be seen in his chakra pattern; he still can make him his, he just needs to win Kakashi's love for himself. He smells the sweet aroma of Kakashi. The prince trembles in his arms but falls asleep, he is exhausted.

Obito cuddles more with the prince; he wants to feel all that he can, he falls sleep with a big smile. One movement wakes him up, he can feel something hard pressing in his leg, he opens his eyes and in that moment Obito moans softly because he felt a nice movement where he likes it.

The Uchiha smirks, he caresses the prince's back slowly not wanting to wake him yet. Kakashi moans in his sleep, feeling his dream become more vivid. Obito slowly takes off the prince's clothes; the prince squirms, feeling his body tingle with the soft kisses that Uchiha leaves in his wake.

But the moment Obito's hand touches his private parts he opens his eyes and looks at the man with fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm going to make you feel good," Obito whispers in his ear, the prince tries to move away but the Uchiha tightens his hold on Kakashi. The prince whimpers and starts to sob softly, trying to make the man let him go.

"No… Iruka," the prince says in between sobs.

"Shhh, I'm here, don't worry Iruka is not going to find out." Kakashi starts to cry more after those words, in an instant he stops all fighting and Obito takes the opportunity to touch the prince. He thinks it is because Kakashi submits to him but the truth is, he is scared to death. Kakashi lost all hope in his life now after hearing the reality of his life. He lost everything and he knows he is never going to have Iruka close to him ever again.

The prince's erection dies in Obito's hand, he stops and looks at the trembling mess of a prince he has in his bed. He doesn't understand a thing, he is skilled with his hand, he knows it, but Kakashi is acting like a kid.

Obito starts to regret his actions; he was supposed to win Kakashi's love, not scare him away. He tries to touch the man in front of him but the prince whines and trembles with his eyes closed tightly. He can see tears rolling down his face, his arms are hugging himself; he tries to touch him again, this time the prince moves away not feeling the hand of the man on him, curls in on himself and starts to cry harder.

Obito feels a pang of pain in his chest. His eyes start to water, with his hand he wipes away the tears in his eyes; he is crying, he used to be a crybaby when he was a kid but now, he is not. He opens his eyes and looks at the crying man in his bed, '_it couldn't be!'_ he thinks.

The prince slowly stops crying and turns around to see if Obito is still there, he moves with fear and looks at the Uchiha in his red eyes. Obito is taken aback from this, he can see fear and sadness in those mismatched eyes; he has never seen an Uchiha like him. He knew Kakashi was different but now he is sure of it, his other eye is not normal.

"Kakashi," he says softly like he would be talking with a small scared kid; the prince looks at him with fear and moves farther away on the bed. But he is still looking at him; he looks around for his weapons, but he is not sure if he wants to kill Obito or just run away from there.

"I'm so sorry," Obito says and in that instant thunder is heard. Kakashi jumps in fright, looking around; he knows this sound but he has never heard them on land, another one is heard and falls so near that the house trembles.

"Obito," Kakashi whines and looks at the Uchiha with pleading eyes, in that instant Obito knows how special Kakashi really is. He may have a red eye like the Uchiha but he is not one, he is something else.

Another one resounds, Obito's room lightens and in that moment the Uchiha feels something colliding with him; Kakashi is trying to hide in him. He hugs the kid and starts to whisper a small song his mother sang for him when he was afraid of thunder.

After a long moment he feels Kakashi relaxing in his embrace, he loves the kid but he knows he needs to find that Iruka, if not the kid is going to be miserable for his entire life. He lulled him to sleep, redresses him and covers him, gives him a kiss on his temple.

Kakashi wakes up later that day; he opens his eyes and looks around. He sees different things and he feels lost, but when he sees the man who assaulted him in the night, he remembers everything. He isn't in his room or in his city. He frowns at him, now he knows where his weapons are and he is ready to run for them and kill him if he tries to do something again.

"Where are you from?" Obito asks, smiling tenderly at the kid laying on his bed. Kakashi moves warily to the place where his weapons are but Obito doesn't move from his place, he is just looking at him.

He repeats the question, moving his head side to side, like Kakashi used to do it; the prince looks at him, not trusting the man after what he did to him, but there is something different in Obito's eyes this morning. And the way he moves his head is funny, he wants to smile but he tries not to do it, he is mad at him after all. But that smile on Obito's face reminds him of Iruka; it is the same he used to give to him.

Kakashi's eyes start to water again; his eyes reflect his desperation and Obito can see it. His heart aches for the boy in the body of an adult, he feels the need to protect him against the harsh world, but he knows that the kid is not his to protect, that Iruka is the one who can take care of him the way he needs it.

"Come here kid, I'm not going to hurt you," Obito says in a tender voice, opening his arms, offering the prince a hug.

A shuddering sigh is the prince's answer; he wants a hug, he needs one, because he misses his home and his family, but he is a warrior and now he is not in the same weak state he was before. Now he can take care of himself, but those arms look safe and Obito reminds him of Iruka.

The prince blushes but he moves in Obito's arms, he feels the other's warmth. He closes his eyes and sighs one more time. Obito pets his hair and looks at the ceiling. _'What am I going to do with you?' _he thinks. From what he can see the kid is stubborn and doesn't want to talk to him, he knows the kid is mad at him for what he did, but he needs to know where his home is.

"Mi'baroz," comes the answer from the prince after a moment. The Uchiha stays stunned, it was several years since he's heard that name, he has never met an underwater male before until Kakashi, but one of his eyes is one of the Uchiha kingdom.

"Mi'baroz; you are far from home, Kakashi," he says, not letting go of the prince. The door to his room opens verily, revealing one of his servants who informs them that the food is ready for them. The prince tries to move into a defensive position but Obito doesn't let him.

"It is ok, he is not going to harm you. You are safe here in my house until we find a way to return you home," Obito says with happiness in his voice, trying to cheer up the quiet prince.

"I don't have a home now," the sad voice of the prince freezes Obito; he hugs the prince tighter. He needs to do something because the kid is dying in his arms, he can feel it; his instincts are telling him that the kid is going to die of sadness very soon.

Continue….


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter! People, I am feeling great in this days, the next chapter is in the making! Thank you to my wonderful beta that is always doing a great job and was supporting me these last weeks of terror, thank you so much! Kiss kiss.

DarkAngelJudas I hope you enjoy this one ^^. I am happy to tell you all that this story is now in the community called "Kakashi Uke" :D.

Thank you to all that are reading this story.

Enjoy and Review ^^

* * *

"I don't have a home now." The sad voice of the prince freezes Obito, and he hugs the prince tighter. He needs to do something because the kid is dying in his arms, he can feel it; his instincts are telling him that the kid is going to die of sadness very soon.

Obito takes the life of the kid in his hands, because he feels responsible after what he did to him. He is not a bad man; he just wants happiness like everyone else in his country.

He hugs the trembling form of Kakashi, realizing how true his words are: he is alone now, truly alone. Obito kisses his temple at the same time the door of his room opens to reveal his nephew, Sasuke.

Kakashi is resting in his arms, but when he hears footsteps near him, he jumps away from Obito and draws his sword. In a split second, he has the younger Uchiha on the floor, ready to kill him.

Both men stay still after observing the real power of Kakashi. Obito instantly realizes that he could be dead, but the kid allows him to live after what Obito did to him. Sasuke is trembling under the icy stare of those mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi, this is Sasuke," Obito says, trying to be polite and calm, not wanting to startle the guy who has Sasuke's life on the tip of his sword.

Kakashi turns his head and observes Obito for a second, considering his words. They look alike, is what he can see. He moves his sword away from the kid and steps back. Obito runs to his nephew's side and checks for any injuries.

Sasuke looks at his uncle's boyfriend and understands why he chose him; he is powerful and beautiful, and there was no way his uncle is going to let him pass.

"I'm fine," he says, sitting up and looking at the young man who is getting dressed, without any shame, in front of the others. They hear a sniff. Obito looks at his nephew and smiles sadly. They need to help Kakashi find a new life, and help him to find his Iruka.

"This is Sasuke, my little nephew. His brother is going to be around. Come on, you need to eat something," says Obito, protecting his nephew with his arms.

"I'm not hungry," replies Kakashi in a monotone voice. But he turns around and sees them smiling at him.

"Come with us, we have good food here; come," Sasuke moves from his uncle's side and extends his hand at the other. Kakashi looks at the small hand and considers it. Is he going to trust these Uchiha? Or is he going to do… something? He doesn't have a place to be and they look like nice people, just a little bit touchy for his taste.

He looks down and his eyes start to water again. He is tired of being this weak, so he extends his hand and waits for the kid to take it. Sasuke moves and takes the hand. He tugs a little and both kids walk out of the room. Obito follows them smiling, just a kid can understand a kid.

Obito stops and looks around, searching for that dangerous sword, but he couldn't see it. He gets worried; that kid can be a real danger outside where there are Uchiha who love to fight and be the best. He moves faster and runs to the dining room.

He stops and sighs. The kids are at the table, talking quietly about something interesting because they are whispering and looking at him from time to time.

"Yes he is, I know many of his… you know," they giggle together. It is an endearing sight, two kids gossiping and one looking like a young man. How can kids move from mood to mood? That is a mystery.

But he is starting to regret introducing them, as they look like trouble together, but Sasuke can show him around and all, so it's not that bad. He knows the city and has many friends. Maybe he can help Kakashi to feel welcome and more at ease, maybe make him feel part of the family.

"After breakfast we are going out to the bazaar. I want to buy Kakashi some clothes," he says, taking a seat far away from the kids, wanting to give them space.

Sasuke's eyes light up and he smiles, looking at Kakashi with happiness all over his face. The prince looks at him and smiles, not understanding where they are going, but he thinks it sounds interesting. And new clothes sound cool, but he doesn't look at Obito. He just says 'thank you' in a low voice.

The prince starts to pick at his food. Some of it looks like what Iruka gave him in his house, but others just don't look good. The Uchiha look at the prince with surprise because he is touching his food with his hands. They take his food with special sticks that are made just for that; they think food is something precious that needs to be treated with respect and reverence, because it enters the body and becomes part of it. They don't let anything besides sticks touch it, it needs to remain pure.

The prince feels the eyes of the other two at the table, and he tries to keep eating without looking at them. After a moment, the Uchiha start to eat in silence, thinking that Kakashi really is special, because he doesn't keep the normal conduct at the table.

In a moment, Sasuke has a bright idea! He is going to invite Kakashi to play Shang-hai with him. It is a game that the kids in the Uchiha kingdom play, using 2 short sticks of bamboo, one being around 10 cm and other around 15 cm long. They place the first two in the floor forming a cross, one over the other, so the one on the top is balanced at one side. With the long one they hit the upper part of that stick and this one flies up, when it is in the air they hit it with the long one again.

In front of the place where the player is hitting the short bamboo are several other players, where they try to catch the flying stick without crossing one line. The one who catches it moves to a special spot at the front where the other player is. The one who hits the bamboo the first time places his long stick in the ground, perpendicular to it, and the player who catches the bamboo takes his place and shoots the short bamboo, trying to take down the other's long bamboo. If he does it, he wins one point for his team.

Those teams are of two men. If the one who catches the small bamboo makes the other's fall, he is hitting the short bamboo next, and there is the game. They play until they accomplish 2 hours of game time and the winner is the team with the most points.

"Uncle, can we go out and play before go to the bazaar? I want to show Kakashi how to play Shang-hai," says Sasuke excitedly. His uncle can see the true intentions of the boy; he wants a powerful partner like Kakashi on his team. It was just like a good Uchiha, choosing the best to use to his advantage.

"Ok, just be careful... and Kakashi, you'll need different clothes for that. Those that you have on are going to get hot from the sun," Obito says, not looking at the prince directly, but looking at him in his peripheral vision.

Kakashi touches his clothes. They are normal for him, but he can see that they are not like the clothes he uses when he goes out of the water with his men in a trade. In that moment he trembles and opens his eyes big. He gasps, remembering how he abandoned all that. His father must be angry with him now for that.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" asks Sasuke, concerned by his new friend's reaction.

"Y-yes," says the prince, looking around nervously. He knows his father can find him at any moment, and he is scared. Obito, seeing the prince's distress, smiles and claps his hands trying to take him out of that moment.

"So," he says, smiling. "Come on, we need to dress Kakashi for the game!" Grinning, Sasuke also stands up and takes Kakashi's hand in his. The prince looks at him for a second. He is not used to being touched and these people can't stop touching him. He likes that, but at the same time, he feels weird.

They walk together to his uncle's room. There, Obito is searching for some clothes that can fit the prince. Sasuke lets go of the prince's hand to help his uncle choose the best one for the prince to use. They pick one dark shirt with short sleeves and dark shorts. The color is weird for Kakashi because it looks like black, but also dark blue and dark purple... yet when it moves it looks dark green or something.

"Those are my favorites. My dad gave them to me when he went to Cretas, a port far away. I don't know what kind of material it is, but it looks cool, I love the way it changes color with the light," says Obito, handing the clothes to the prince.

Kakashi takes the clothes and starts to take off the last trace of his old home. The Uchiha walk out of the room blushing while Kakashi is changing, because the prince just takes off his clothes without warning. The prince sighs when he feels the soft material of the new clothes on him. They are so different from the others he is used to using. He walks over to grab his weapons, and in that instant, he looks for the first time at the large mirror in Obito's room. It is in the far wall in the room, a beautiful thing with a mark around it that is made of some kind of silvery material. He walks forward to it.

He gasps when he sees the real size of it. It is larger than him and it almost touches the ceiling. He studies it and then he sees something familiar looking at him. For the first time in his life, he sees himself in a full mirror. He stays still, looking at all that is him. He moves his right hand and touches the scar on his monster eye.

The prince closes the eye and looks at himself. He is now a Mi'baroz citizen. He opens it and closes his other eye. Now he is an Uchiha. He opens both and he is nothing. The door of the room opens and Sasuke enters, smiling at his friend who is looking at himself for the first time.

He walks near him and stands at his side. He is smaller than Kakashi, but he stands confident, not like his friend who has lost his entire royal stance. He is slouching with his head low.

"You look good in those. Come on, I'll show you how to play the game. We are going to beat them all," says Sasuke, smirking and looking at Kakashi in the eyes, without fear. The prince looks at those red eyes, and he doesn't understand how they can trust him that much, if he is so different. He doesn't understand the way Uchiha see advantages and improvement, how they value the differences that make them stronger and better.

Uchihas and Underwater people are so different in many ways, which make the mere coexistence between them like a crazy dream. They never interact with each other, because they don't have anything in common or something they need from each other. Life is so different in their societies, what ones see like weakness the others see it like a strength, opposite poles of life.

The prince decides it's better for him to leave his weapons in the house; he thinks that maybe he is not going to need them, he is going to play after all. The prince remembers those plays from some dry land kingdoms and those were not dangerous. He saw kids and adults playing, it was something interesting but he never interacted with them; Kakashi was supposed to be studying and keeping the protocol. So this was the perfect time to try it.

Kakashi is walking with his new sandals, trying to walk normal; he is a fast learner so that it is not going to be a liability in the game, which is something Obito notices and Sasuke is happy about, because they are going to hit hard in the game. Sasuke just knows it!.

They arrive at one area where the kids in the city play that particular game. Obito takes a seat on a bench under a tree, watching the kids surround Kakashi. They are inspecting the new player. With a soft laugh, Obito sees Kakashi look in his direction with pleading eyes, but he just waves at him and smiles.

"Enjoying the kids' play?" a familiar voice asks from behind him.

"Yes, I was." The man chuckles and takes a seat beside Obito, not minding the sharp huff of annoyance.

One player is already hitting. The small stick flies fast and high, but in a flash Kakashi has it in his hand. Sasuke claps his hands and praises him for the first time in his life. Kakashi blushes as he takes the place Sasuke directed him to, and he throws the stick and hits the other.

"Well done Kakashi, Sasuke!" Obito shouts, clapping his hands.

"Who is the player with Sasuke? I never saw him before. That was a nice catch and so is he," Madara says. He just states the obvious, Kakashi is a good-looking male, but when he sees the angry face of Obito, he knows he just said the wrong thing again.

"You like him, like the others. I'm sorry, but this time you can't touch him. This one's mine!" Obito shouts and moves away, walking angrily away from that playboy, who claims to love him but is always dating and going out with others.

Madara sighs, because again Obito is out of his reach. He is on another bench, watching the game with interest and a tiny smile. He looks at the players again, and frowns when he sees the new guy. Yes, he is handsome beyond belief, but he is not Obito, and when Madara sees him waving at Obito, he knows he just found his new enemy.

Obito is trying to cheer up from Madara's stupidity. He wants to forget all about him. He hates Madara when he does that to him, giving him false expectations and talking about others in his face. He knows he is not as good as others, but he doesn't need to be told that all the time.

He is thinking that and trying to forget it while looking at the kids play; he sees how Kakashi hits for the first time, doing a marvelous long short. He is happy because Kakashi is enjoying it all, he can see it in his eyes. They are ready for the last round when he sees the prince looking a little red and swaying. He doesn't think about it, he just runs to his side. Obito arrives where the prince is in time to catch him before the boy hits the ground. Sasuke is beside his uncle, not knowing what to do.

"What is wrong with him, uncle?" he says, trying to keep calm in front of the others and not show his true fears, because fear is something that Uchiha doesn't show. Some players come near to see what is happening.

"He is burning in fever from the sun," mumbles Obito, thinking about all the possibilities. He lifts Kakashi off the ground and moves faster toward his house, thinking that the best they can do is place the prince in cold water.

"Sasuke, let's go," he says quickly, moving away from the place. Sasuke excuses them from the game that was about to end.

Madara observes all. He can see the concern in Obito's face and knows that it's true, he does care for that male and that just won't do in his city. He moves fast and disappears in a black spiral.

Kakashi is mumbling Iruka's name all the way and both Uchiha move faster. When they arrive, Obito walks to the small pond in his house. He enters it with the prince in his arms, and he submerges the prince's body in the cold waters.

"Sasuke, we need sea water. Tell some servants to bring it here and place it in the tub," he tells his nephew.

Sasuke nods and runs inside the house. Obito can feel the prince relax in his arms. He is colder now. Obito has kept Kakashi with his head out of the water, but he decides to immerse him fully. He does it slowly because he doesn't want the prince to drown; he is not sure, but he knows Mi'baroz citizens are underwater people so he thinks Kakashi can get breathe under it and be just fine.

Kakashi is breathing unsteadily for a moment, but he starts to relax. They stay in the water several minutes; he can't understand what Kakashi is saying now, he only hears some noises that came from his mouth, but he is certain he is calling for that Iruka guy. Obito sighs and starts to cry in frustration because of all that he is feeling. He tries to suppress a sob but he fails.

"Is he ok, uncle?" Sasuke asks worriedly, because he hears his uncle crying and he knows his uncle only cries when something is really bad.

Obito tries to laugh and says that he is better before asking Sasuke about the water. The boy tells him that it is ready. Obito starts out of the water with the prince, taking it slow, because he doesn't want him to get stressed. Kakashi moves a little when they are out, but he is too weak to do more. Obito moves with the prince to the wooden tub they have outside of his house, Sasuke following them closely concerned for his friend; he doesn't understand why he needed salty water, but he trusts his uncle with his life.

Kakashi looks less flushed now, but he keeps mumbling Iruka's name and has his eyes closed. Sasuke helps his uncle place the prince in the salty water, and when the head of the prince goes in the water, he tries to take it out, but his uncle tells him that it is ok. They stay out of the water looking at the prince. Obito starts to talk about the prince with Sasuke, because he needs to know more about him.

Sasuke learns more about the prince and about the city he is from. They only know old legends about the underwater society, things that border on unreal now that they had seen Kakashi; the legends say they are ugly people with voices like thunder and can't live on dry land, but all that is a lie to them now, because the prince is nothing like that. Obito tells him all that he knows by now, and about the name the prince was calling.

"We need to help him, uncle. He can't live with us here, he needs to be with his people," says Sasuke. He wants his friend to be happy like him, to be with his family and have a good life with the people that love him. He believes everyone deserves the same thing. But he doesn't know how far from the truth he is.

Obito takes his wet clothes off and moves in the water to check on the prince's condition; he doesn't want the other water to contaminate the sea water. Sasuke runs into the house for towels. Obito moves under the prince and places him between his legs, resting him on his chest. He can feel that Kakashi is colder now, and he smiles; it is working, Kakashi is going to be fine. He places the prince's head on his shoulder and takes it out of the water to check him better.

"So he is the beauty that you were talking about," says Itachi, smirking at his uncle. "You know, Madara was beyond mad and asking who he was."

"Yes, he is the one I was talking about. His name is Kakashi, and I really don't want to talk about Madara right now," Obito says with a small smile.

"He doesn't look good to me. What happened?" Itachi kneels near the edge of the tub and touches the prince's forehead. At that moment, Kakashi opens his eyes and tries to move away, but Obito doesn't let him. He murmurs at his ear and the prince shivers involuntarily.

Itachi smiles, thinking his uncle is seducing the man. He stays there observing the beauty. His eyes are beautiful, he thinks, and his hair has a rather nice color.

Kakashi relaxes when Obito tells him what happened to him and who the new stranger is. Kakashi sits in the tub, a little unsteady, but he tries to regain his dignity.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi," he says to the lean male. Itachi sees how splendid his uncle's one is.

"Hello, I'm Itachi. Obito is my uncle and Sasuke is my brother." Itachi smiles. He needs to have a good relationship with his new uncle after all.

Sasuke is there with the towels, and when he sees his brother he hugs him. Obito asks them to help Kakashi out and take him to his chambers. He tells Kakashi that he needs to rest before they can go out to the bazaar.

Itachi wraps the prince up in the towel and they walk into the house. Itachi helps steady the prince, because he is a little dizzy; Kakashi lets him help him, because he is starting to trust this family. Sasuke gives his uncle a towel and runs to catch up with his friend and brother. While they walk, Kakashi asks Sasuke who won the game in the end. Sasuke grins and tells him that they did. Kakashi smiles, feeling proud of himself for the first time.

Obito relaxes in the salty water for a moment, thinking about his life. He is not young and if he wants to have a family, he needs to marry soon. He sighs, depressed, because nobody wants him for real, and since Madara tried to catch him, no one tries to be near him anymore. His life is over. He moves out of the water and wraps the towel around his hips.

He walks in the house and finds the three males chatting on the bed. He stays in the doorway, looking at the three young males talking, sitting on his bed. Observing that the prince is wearing some of his clothes, he smiles, looking at the prince, who is more relaxed and his eyes are less sad now. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, he can make it without that Iruka and live with them. He knows the prince doesn't want to return to his home, but Kakashi can't live by himself on land, now he knows for sure. He needs to be near water and take care of his body temperature, his body is strong but not that strong.

The three males are talking about the game. Sasuke is talking excitedly about how Kakashi had the best catch in the game. Kakashi is telling them that it was not that great, and Itachi is listening to all of it with interest. Obito loves his family and he would do anything to make them happy.

He does love the young prince, and he wants him to be happy like the rest of his family, he thinks of him like his little brother now.

"I thought you were resting," he says, walking in. The prince blushes because Obito doesn't have a shirt on. Itachi smiles and moves from the bed, thinking his uncle wants time alone with his boyfriend.

"Sorry, uncle. We were talking about the game," says Sasuke. "Rest a little, Kakashi. After that, we are going to the bazaar. You are going to like it." He hugs the prince and runs out of the room with his brother behind him.

"Rest, Kakashi," Itachi says, winking at him. The prince stays in bed trying to be calm, but Obito's presence is unnerving for him. He still remembers what Obito did to him. He looks at the bed, not wanting to look at the Uchiha.

"I'm going out. Kakashi, rest." Obito kisses him on the hair and walks out.

Kakashi touches his head. He is not used to all that touching, but he is starting to like it. He smiles, lying down on the bed, touching the clothes Sasuke give him to wear. They are soft and smell nice. He closes his eyes and sleeps peacefully.

"No, he is not."

"But I saw you with him. You were naked, uncle. Come on, you were happy with him yesterday. What happened?"

"He never was mine, he belongs to someone else," is what Obito says, sipping at his herbal tea.

"Are you telling me that Madara wants to kill something because of nothing?" Itachi was frustrated because his boss was mad after he saw his uncle, and was trying to find out about the new stranger in town.

"Don't worry about Madara; he is not our main concern. We need to help Kakashi. He can't stay like this any longer. He needs to be with his people and his home. We need to find this Iruka guy somehow," Obito tells him with a serious expression.

"But we can't go search under all the sea for a guy that we don't know about." The two stay there, looking at their tea. That is so true, they can't go search that way. They don't have the technology for that... but there must be a way they can help Kakashi.

It is late afternoon when Kakashi is up and ready to go out to the bazaar. He feels a little uncomfortable because of the clothes he is wearing, but at the same time, he feels safe because it lets him have his weapons with him. Obito doesn't know that and Kakashi doesn't tell him.

He is wearing some nice trousers that match with a long sleeved shirt made of fabric in the color of the deep sea, with silver lines that swirl like waves. It is long, covering his entire body and reaching his knees, perfect to hide his weapons without problem. He feels a little hot in it, but Obito keeps giving him cold water every time he feels a little hotter than he can manage. He is grateful for that; Obito is a nice Uchiha, once he keeps his hands to himself.

Kakashi is looking around at all the colors and lights. He tries to touch one, but Sasuke stops him telling him that it could burn him. He doesn't understand that but he obeys; after all, this is not his world.

The Bazaar is festive and bright, full of life, with new smells and noises, some of them reminding him of other lands where he used to go. There are some kinds of stalls with a lot of things in them, some of which are unknown to him. In others are games; in those they start to enjoy the playing. Naturally Kakashi is good in some, more to the delight of the family, because they are winning, and that is good for their family name.

They are playing in one that has some kind of glass bottles and he is supposed to use a ring to enter in the mouth of the bottle. Itachi tries first to show Kakashi how to do it. He enters just one of the three shots, and he wins some grey sticks that smell strong to Kakashi.

They look at him expectantly, knowing he is going to do great. Kakashi feels reassured with them at his side, having never felt that support in his life. He is starting to have fans that are watching him play all kind of games. Some are trying to catch his attention to steal him from Obito and his nephews, but they are protecting him.

The three males are known to be a strong family, all orphans that take care of themselves, a close family with a fine position in their city. Sasuke is full of prizes by now and is feeling proud for having Kakashi in his family, but he wants to win in this one too.

Kakashi throws the first ring and hits the mark. Obito pats him on the shoulder and Kakashi smiles at him shyly. Sasuke is looking at the biggest prizes on display, choosing what he wants. Kakashi does the next shoot and it is a nice one, right in place. Itachi makes a sound of joy and Kakashi smiles more. He likes all this attention.

He is about to do the last shot when he feels something change in the wind. He looks around and sees Madara walking toward them, and he moves into a defensive stance, but Obito stops him.

"Don't worry about him, keep playing." Kakashi looks one last time at the newcomer who has a weird mask on his face that makes him uncomfortable, but he focuses because he wants to give a big prize to Sasuke.

"So this is your new interest, Obito," says the dark voice of Madara. Obito tries to ignore him, because he really doesn't want to talk with him. Kakashi does a perfect shot and he wins the big prize. "Perfect indeed," Madara says.

"I warn you, Madara, leave him alone." Obito tries to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the guys who are admiring the big mirror the prince won for them. Kakashi is in a trance, looking at the mirror in awe; both brothers are tickling him to take him out of it.

"I don't want him, Obito. I told you before who I want, and I'm starting to get angry with you for refusing me. You are going to be mine, Obito, like it or not." Madara moves closer to Obito in a way that makes him fear for his life.

Madara is the strongest of them in the city; no one messes with him and lives. Obito knows he can't fight him, but he is not going down willingly. He faces Madara. He sees the mask but knows the real face under it. He's known it since he was a child, when he was in love with him, but now he is not so sure.

"Madara, I don't care. Besides I'm with my family now, and you can wait until I finish having fun," Obito tells him with a smile. Kakashi sees Madara move close to Obito through the mirror and turns around, walking to them, touching Obito's hand and tugging a little. Itachi is looking on with his brother near him. He knows better than try to interfere with them.

Obito looks at him and smiles reassuringly at the royal kid who is trying to protect him. He knows the prince has big potential in his body, but he is sure Kakashi can't win against Madara.

"I'm going, they are waiting for me," Obito says not looking back, but Kakashi does look and frowns at the masked male. Madara is boiling with anger when he sees them, Obito with the other man, walking hand in hand. He is going to wait for another time, but no more.

Kakashi doesn't let go of Obito's hand the rest of the time they are in the festival, which makes Obito happy that he is winning the prince's heart. They eat some sweets that almost kill the prince; he is not used to eating something sweet and it is too much for him. It is so funny see the faces the prince does at the strong flavor.

They buy some clothes for Kakashi, all in the color of the ocean; it is either the prince's favorite color or the one which catches his attention. Kakashi is embarrassed because he can't buy his own things and the Uchiha are taking care of him like he is part of the family. But at the same time, he wants this dream to last forever. He is hurting, his heart is bleeding with pain, but this familiar love is helping to soothe his wound. They all choose the best for him, the best forms that go well with his body they are thinking in him.

It is in that moment when Kakashi looks around at the Uchihas, seeing them for real; he can see families with small children running around and playing with lights, and people talking happily. He knows markets well, but never saw something like this with people that are so happy and festive. They are there for fun, not for business alone. They are all enjoying their family time. How different the Uchiha are from Mi'baroz, he thinks. _Maybe that is why my father loved my mother._

It is late when they return home. It is dark but they are all fine, since Uchiha can see in the dark. They enter the house and are greeted by the servants, who take all of the prizes Sasuke and Itachi have, and the clothes Kakashi has in bags; the prince smiles to them because he is getting used to people not having fear of him or looking at him with distaste.

All take seats in the garden, looking at the sky and enjoying the cold of the night.

"You are from far away, Kakashi?" Itachi comments.

"I am not from there anymore."

A hard knock at the main door attracts all their attention. Obito and Itachi stand and walk to see who is at the main house that late in the night. They order Sasuke and Kakashi to stay where they are.

"Who is it?" calls Obito.

_Continue_…


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Honey, who died in this days, he was my best friend and helped me to be strong after a really bad time in my life. I miss you doggy.

Thank you to the reviewers, yes we are finally here!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it was a long wait for some of you, but we are here. Thank you for your patient. Next chapter is on the making don't worry ^^''''''. Thank you to my beta for do this chapter, kiss kiss.

Enjoy and Review .

* * *

"Who is it?" calls Obito.

But there is not a response, just a new knocking sound. Itachi and Obito look at each other; they don't like that situation, so they did something that in the eyes of Kakashi is magic, suddenly some kind of red energy surrounds them and then disappears.

"It is someone powerful," Itachi told him. "But I can't tell who it is."

"Let's open, it is not polite to keep waiting one powerful Uchiha," both nod and Obito opens the door.

The night is so dark in the city that for a normal eye all can be seen is black, but the Uchihas can see in the dark, but now even for Itachi and Obito it is impossible to see the newcomer. They could only see the bright red light of two eyes, the two eyes of one Uchiha that is using a very large source of chakra. Only the most powerful Uchiha can achieve that, Itachi and Obito some of them, they called it the open Sharingan, a manifestation of the true power of one Uchiha; only the most skilled of them can develop or open his red eyes.

When one Uchiha opens his Sharingan he sees the world in a different way; all details can be seen perfect and in battle gives them the ability to predict his attacker's movements almost with precision. With their Sharingan they can use their powers in stronger levels.

"Why so serious, are you two not going to let me in?" a very low voice told them, that voice had a hint of someone they know. Obito opens his Sharingan and looks, but who he sees is not who it is supposed to be.

"Madara?" he tells him, not believing his eyes.

"Madara!" Itachi looks at his uncle, frowning; it can't be, the one in front of them is not his boss. He's never felt this kind of energy.

Sasuke is feeling a great source of power, so he is on alert, not wanting to startle his friend because if the Uchiha outside wants problems, they are going to respond in the name of their family. He is going to fight for his honor; he has not developed his Sharingan, but he can use his abilities well.

Kakashi feels the strong emotions of all and is certain that the man outside is a threat for their friends, so he does the only thing he can do; he moves to the door where they are talking. Sasuke see how his friend moves with an air of royalty he never knew he could have, he stays where he is; he knows how dangerous another powerful Uchiha can be when he is looking for more power.

"Madara, it is late, what brings you here?" asks Obito not smiling, feeling really tired of that man's antics.

"Now I am not worthy of your smile, what a shame Obito; where is that boy?" Madara told him, approaching them. Itachi is confused, he never saw his boss like that, in his true powerful form. Observing his eyes, because Madara is using a different mask that allows to show his two eyes, Itachi can see the manifestation of his power; his eyes are not the normal red tint, now they are different, he never saw in the past Madara's active Sharingan like that.

"Why do you care, you don't have anything to be doing here Madara, go home and leave us alone," Obito told him, not afraid of the more powerful Uchiha.

"Oh Obito, you are wrong, I have everything to do here, I am not going to lose you to that kid," Madara's cold voice sends shivers down the back of Obito, that possessiveness directed at him, but he needs to think fast because Madara is a dangerous man.

The raising in Madara's chakra is evident, he is out of himself. Obito and Itachi take a step back, they are in a dangerous place; if Madara chooses to attack they are without protection, because he is one of the few people who could use the Suzano at his full force.

Suzano is the name of one of their deities, the god of the sea, is their main protector against invasions, he gives at his most powerful sons a very special and destructive power.

Madara moves with an impressive speed, grabbing Obito's arm.

"Obito, you are going to be mine whether you want it or not," Madara tells him shaking him with force, making Obito cringe from the pain. Madara's fingernails are digging into his skin, making him bleed.

"Leave him alone!" Kakashi screams and pushes Madara away from Obito, who touches his arm that is bleeding.

Kakashi stands in his attack position with his Crocea Mors ready in his hand, pointing at Madara and with one of his Hudieshuangdao in the other hand near his heart.

"Kakashi, don't, let me handle this," says Obito, grimacing in pain.

"Don't worry Obito, I am a warrior," Kakashi smiles.

"Heusenka no Jutsu."

A series of small fireballs came at Kakashi , who moves his Crocea Mors creating one high current of water that put out the fire, but hidden in the fire is a small kunai, one of the main material weapons Uchiha use. He moves his Hudieshuangdao in front of his face and blocks the attack.

"I see you are really a warrior, interesting. Obito I give you that, you have chosen a good specimen," Madara's sarcastic voice sounds in the dark. They can hear him moving away. Kakashi moves to chase him, but Obito stops him.

"Kakashi, no," he tells him, looking at him pleadingly.

"If we don't do something now, he is going to return and do something bad to you. I don't want that," says Kakashi with concern.

"We are warriors too Kakashi, we can defend ourselves," Itachi says, standing beside his uncle.

"Katon."

Kakashi turns in time to see a big ball of fire approaching them; he moves his sword in an infinite symbol movement, light blue crystal water starts to appear until it is big enough to engulf the fire ball; the water falls in the street, creating a small pond.

"Very impressive, boy; come, I am not going to wait all night," Madara lights a lamp and moves away.

Kakashi's heart is pounding; he's never confronted something like that, he still can feel the heat coming from that thing Madara did, he is a very powerful being. He'd never seen that kind of attack before, he is starting to feel grateful for the few lessons his father taught him, because the king is the only one who uses that kind of power in the kingdom.

"Kakashi ,you are awesome!" the voice of Sasuke is heard near the door.

"Sasuke, return inside, please," his brother tells him with a tender smile. Sasuke pouts and nods, he wanted to see Kakashi fight.

"Kakashi are you sure you want to do this?" Obito ask him, feeling guilty for placing this small boy in a dangerous situation.

"Yes Obito, I am, don't worry; all is going to be ok," says Kakashi with determination. He is going to help his friends no matter what, they are good with him, they are the only friends that he has now.

"We are coming with you," says Itachi, smiling.

"Yes, we are going to see you kick him around," Obito grins uncertainly, he doesn't want either of the two to get hurt, but he wants to see Madara suffer, just a little.

They close the door to the house and start to walk in the way Madara took. As they walk, some other citizens that saw the fight are looking at them with interest, thinking if they are going to challenge their leader; maybe if they are strong enough they can defeat him, and the city can have a new governor.

But who knows, Madara is a very strong Uchiha, so they don't think that battle is something worth to see and stay in their homes. An old lady waves at them smiling, thinking that is cute how two guy fight for one man like Obito, lucky Obito.

The three males arrive at the playground, where the children played, where Kakashi was playing with Sasuke for the first time in his life; there in the middle is Madara, waiting for them.

"Come now kid, let's fight for Obito," Madara says dead serious. Obito shivers at the commanding voice he is using. He is about to say something, but Madara does the unthinkable.

The eyes of Madara took a different aspect. Kakashi sees how they are changing; it is something frightening because the increase in his power is overwhelming.

"Mangekyou," Itachi says not believing his eyes; that technique is something Uchihas only use when they are going to a big battle, because that drains their chakra and they can lose sight. But at the same time allows them to achieve bigger things.

"Enton Kagutsuchi, Susanoo."

On the arm of Madara appears a small spiked disk of Amaterasu flames for defence, and in his other hand one sword; around him a form of a skeleton forms with muscles and armour. The legends say that the sword is named the long sword Sakegari that cuts almost all, and when it cuts an enemy it seals him in a world of nightmares that never ends. The shield is called the Yata Mirror; they say that it is a powerful one that can defend against any attack.

This is the main technique of attack and defence the most powerful Uchihas has; this makes the user nearly invincible. But it also can kill the user. Madara adds another sword to his now complete armour, his own Totsuka, one that is made of hot iron and can cut anything.

"Madara stop this madness!" cries Obito when he sees the complete ensemble in the body of Madara.

"Obito, this is for you, how can I lose you against a weakling, I need to know if he is worthy to have you!" Madara takes off his mask and shows a hurt smile. Obito's heart clenches painfully. But in that instant Madara does a descending thrust with his Tosuka to the right side of Kakashi; it is a powerful and fast movement. Itachi and Obito jump away but Kakashi does a turn at his waist, and the hot blade passes near his face but doesn't touch him. Kakashi does a transversal movement with his Crosea Mors that is easy deflected by Madara with his shield.

Madara moves his Totsuka up and Kakashi blocks it with his Hudieshuangdao, but the blade of the sword is so hot that Kakashi's hand is burned. He hisses in pain but keeps containing Madara, they are face to face. Both are dead serious in their facial expressions.

"Impressive for a mere kid," Madara speaks with his smooth voice.

Madara relaxes his attack and jumps back, making more space between them; he can see Kakashi is very skilled with his sword and is not going to back down from pain. This is going to be a great battle, maybe his last, but he is not going to back down either.

Taking both swords, one in each hand, and placing his body in his attack stance again, Kakashi moves his burned hand trying to gain feeling in it; the smell of burnt flesh is overwhelming. He too stands at the ready.

Madara's Sakegari starts to be surrounded by a dark aura, and his other sword starts to glow too. Kakashi stays cool, waiting for what is going to come. Madara crosses his two swords in a fluid movement, and in the middle of it starts to appear a small ball of light. Kakashi starts to gather his energy to his sword in ready of answering the attack.

Madara moves his swords down with force and the small ball of light flies fast to Kakashi; in seconds the ball of energy blasts and light surrounds the area, the trees around shake and there is a white cloud in front of Madara. He can't see what happened to Kakashi, but he is sure he's dead. But from the cloud he sees a slash of electricity come his way; he uses his shield and stops it, but he falls to the ground with the strength of the hit.

The dust clears and Madara can see Kakashi surrounded by electric sparks. Obito and Itachi are smiling to see how powerful the prince is. Obito is grinning; if only Kakashi didn't love that Iruka. Madara stands, mad because never in all his time in battle has he fallen to the ground, but that Kakashi is not normal, he is sure of it now, because no Uchiha can use the kind of energy like that kid can.

He stands and observes Kakashi, smirking because he can see the kid has not that much stamina; he is panting from the effort and trying not to show it. It is kind of cute to see him, but he is not his Obito.

Anger starts to form in him; he is going to end this guy, he can't stand him.

"Futon, Katon," wind and fire releases from his Sakegari. The prince stands at the ready and with his two weapons does two separate strong descending sword thrusts that fly with sufficient speed to stop the fire with two lines of water. The water evaporates and the steam floats in the wind.

"Madara, please, I beg you, stop! I don't want you two to get hurt!" Obito screams at Madara after seeing how blood starts to drip from the prince's burned hand.

"I can't Obito," Madara tells him with a sad smile. "I love you," the tone of voice of Madara is final; Obito's heart clenches painfully. What is he going to do?

"Please Madara, no," Obito was crying by now, because he sees what Madara is about to do. He tries to run to stop him, but Itachi doesn't let him.

"Uncle no, it is dangerous," Itachi tells him, trying to contain his frantic uncle.

"Zukokku, Gian, Atsugai." One of the most powerful attacks from the Uchihas is released. Trinity attack wind, fire and lightning; it requires almost all of the chakra of the user, a final attack, a terminal one.

The prince can feel the enormous mass of power gathering in the two swords of Madara. "Chidori to Raikiri," those words forms in Kakashi's mouth, and a powerful lightning current runs down his arm to his Crocea Mors.

Both males attack at the same time; the mass of power comes right at Kakashi, a lightning bolt goes in the direction of Madara. Both attacks come close, but in the moment that all are waiting for them to collide, the lighting goes through the mass of power.

Madara looks at it all and knows he can't deflect the attack now; he is weak, and his armour is gone. His vision blurs; he lowers his head to wait for the force of the impact.

Kakashi didn't expect his attack to fail; the speed of the other attack doesn't let him do anything, so he just covers his face with the arm that has his Crocea Mors and waits.

Everything is so fast. Obito sees Madara lower his face and panics; he can't lose him like that, no, he can't! He hits Itachi with his elbow and runs like never before, he is in time to take him out of reach of the prince's powerful attack. Trees at his back explode in splinters, but Madara is safe in his arms.

He is crying because he almost lost his fool; he hugs him securely in his arms. Madara is unconscious, but alive.

"I love you, don't you dare leave me," he murmurs, but then he remembers the prince. He looks up fast and sees flames where the prince is supposed to be. Itachi is on the ground, looking with terrified eyes.

"No," Obito gasps.

Continue...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait, but a lot has happens.

This is the next chapter! Thank you for keep reading this story (Hatake's offspring and DarkAngelJudas) I hope don't disappoint :D. My beta, thank you so much for your big help!

And for those who can't believe Madara needs love (LightShadowsh) yup Obito loves him, hehehehehe, me and my crazy ideas I know ^^'''''.

Well then…

Enjoy and Review!

_**Warning**_: Lime content a head

* * *

Itachi sees with anguish how the attack of Madara is about to hit the prince, but then a fast blur of movement startles him; the blast of energy when it collides with the prince is so bright he can't see a thing. Itachi closes his eyes from the light.

Opening his eyes slowly he can see burning flames dance on the floor where the prince was. There he can see a huddled form; he stands slowly, after a moment of it all he fell to the ground, everything is confusing, the attacks were too strong. Itachi looks at his uncle and sees that they are all right, but he is not sure of the prince.

Running to the prince's side, he's thinking that maybe he can take him out of the fire and save his life, but when he is just a few steps near him he can see someone standing and moving fast out of the fire.

Obito sees the movement and feels peace flowing; the prince is ok, but what surprises him and Itachi is that the male figure who now kneels in the grass is not the prince. This male has some kind of clothes that are not normal for them, tight dark ones all over his body with something that covers his head.

Obito takes Madara in his arms and walks slowly to where the stranger is; Itachi walks slowly to him too and observes what he is laying in the grass.

"Kakashi," Itachi says, making the male look sharply his way. The Uchihas stops all movement when he sees the male move his hand to a large sword at his waist; Itachi doesn't know what the other is capable of doing, he'd just survived a very powerful attack.

Obito stops when he sees the sudden and intimidating movement the male kneeled at the prince's side does.

The male considers the two Uchihas standing near him, but his attention shifts when the prince moans softly. The male touches the prince's cheek and caresses it softly. The prince mumbles something; the male takes off his gauntlets to touch the soft skin of his prince.

Kakashi opens his eyes barely and sees a royal helmet; he jerks, trying to move away, but he is too tired and hurt to do more. He hisses for the pain in his burned shoulder and in the other injuries he has.

The male takes off his helmet, reveling long brown hair in a ponytail and soft loving eyes. The prince looks at the features of the male before him; he can't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming.

"Iruka," his voice cracks, alerting both Uchiha to who the stranger is. Kakashi starts to cry, sobbing like the kid he is; Iruka embraces him and caresses his hair.

"You are not easy to find," Iruka told him with tears in his eyes, "thought I'd lost you." Kakashi is sobbing painfully in his arms, pouring all his desperation and loneliness in the academy instructor's embrace. Iruka is here, he is safe now; all is going to be better, the nightmare is over, he can be happy again and return to Iruka.

The exhaustion makes the prince sleep in his love's arms. Iruka hugs him and kisses his hair. The academy instructor's breath hitches and he closes his eyes; he has his prince in his arms. He'd really thought he never was going to find him, but something pulled him to swim and swim until he came to the whirlpool. It was a strange place for Kakashi to be, but he'd climbed the rocks; he'd picked up the scent of his prince in that place, his heart had raced for that; he ran following his nose, and when he saw his prince was under attack, his heart almost stopped.

But all is in the past now, he has his prince and now he can return home to start a new life.

Obito looks at Itachi, they don't know for sure who the man that is with Kakashi is, but they can see how much he loves the prince. They only know his name, but Obito understand the kind of love he can see in that man, he is holding in his arms the man of his life. So they know that Iruka must be someone very special to have the heart of the prince.

Iruka stands with the prince in his arms; he is thinking it is a good time to start the travel to the nearest city in the underwater kingdom. He does not look at the two males standing near him; he just wants the prince to be safe in his underwater lands.

Obito watches as the Iruka guy walks away, not looking at them; he feels desperation in him, he can't lose Kakashi that way, what if he is hurt and needs medical treatments? He wants to see him awake again to know everything is going to be fine.

Thunder sounds in the sky, signaling that a storm is about to start. Itachi is with his hands at his sides, waiting for anything from the powerful underwater males; he is ready in case of an attack.

"A storm is coming, why not…" Obitos words die in his mouth when he sees the sharp glare of the academy instructor.

"We know Kakashi and we live near, so you two can…" continues Itachi.

Iruka moves to walk when the prince moans painfully, without thinking Obito moves closer and touches the prince's forehead with the fingertips of one hand. Iruka immediately moves the prince away from the touch and pushes Obito with his body.

Obito stumbles back with the force of the movement and with the help of Madara's weight. Itachi helps steady him without taking his eyes off Iruka.

"We do care for him; let us help you, we don't know if he is injured, that was a powerful attack!" Obito says with anger in his voice. He can't believe the male; he was just checking if the prince was ok, he was not going to do more!

The academy instructor starts to walk away, hugging the prince more closely, he feels he's too hot and he can smell the scent of blood on him.

"Please Iruka, let us help you," Obito mumbles, suppressing his emotions. He feels so frustrated for the actions of that male, how he can't see they just want to help; he knows the way underwater people see them, but why can't Iruka see they are not like they think they are?

Iruka stops. "You know my name," he says, turning around and facing the Uchihas.

"Kakashi told us in a way about you," the eyes of Obito are filling with hope, he really wants for the academy instructor to accept their help.

"He did? Who are you?" Iruka steps closer, he can see Kakashi was with them because of the clothes he is wearing, those are similar in shape and in fabric. And it has the same scent of those males.

"I am Obito," Obito tells him with a friendly smile, "this is my oldest nephew, Itachi." Itachi smiles and nods. "And he is our leader, Madara," Obito tells him, looking at the fallen Uchiha with a soft smile.

Iruka doesn't need more to know they are saying the truth. "Why were they fighting?" asks Iruka with a frown and a hard voice.

Obito tenses with that, he knows whatever he says is going to cause the underwater male to walk away from them. In that instant Kakashi moans painfully, startling all of them.

"Help us," Iruka makes the decision without hesitation; he doesn't want to carry the prince the long way to the nearest city in pain. He doesn't want Kakashi to get ill or something worse, he needs the help of these strangers.

Obito grins, telling Itachi to go to their house and get ready the necessary items for them to cure the prince. Itachi runs to get everything ready for them.

"Follow me, please," Obito tells him with happiness. He hugs Madara close and walks slowly because he doesn't want the prince to get hurt with the walking.

"Thank you for taking care of him," says the academy instructor; he feels all the stress of the search start to catch up with him, he was so afraid to lose Kakashi, to never find him, for him to be dead or be a slave.

"It was our pleasure," Obito blushes, he can remember what he did to the prince the first day.

Iruka feels the uneasiness of the Uchiha, but he keeps walking because if Kakashi trusted them to tell them about him, he is going to do it too.

The academy instructor observes the Uchiha and can feel other eyes on him, he is ready for any form of attack from the Uchihas around them. He looks down at the prince in his arms, smiles softly and hugs him closer.

"We are here," Obito tells him, smiling at the tender way he sees the Iruka guy is observing the prince.

Iruka nods and walks through the gates Obito has opened for them; he enters and observes the small pond with the tree, there is something in the air that is alluring, a soft aroma, sweet and calming. Rain starts to fall; it is a soothing rain that washes away the hardness in the lands.

Obito walks in the house, he knows Iruka is not going to enter the place, he can see it in the way his body is tensing when the servants come out bringing the herbs they are going to use for the prince's and Madara's recovery. Iruka looks at the sky and feels the rain wash away all in him.

He wants to take care personally of Madara, but the prince and Iruka are waiting for him, so he gives Madara to one of the oldest servants, one that worked with his parents; he is a good healer and he trusts him.

"Please take care of him," he tells him, caressing Madara's hair; the servant looks at him with happiness, because he knows how much the boy fancies their leader.

"I will, master."

Obito walks out to where Iruka is seated on a stone, murmuring something to the prince. Kakashi is so lucky to have a man that loves him that much. He is trying not to make noise but Iruka looks in his direction sharply, Obito grins and signals him to the place the bathtub is placed.

The academy instructor doesn't want to be there, he wants to be in the water with his prince, but stands, because for Kakashi he is capable of do all; follows at the funny Uchiha, why he can't keep his smiles for himself?, it is unnerving the way he sees them.

Iruka sees the bathtub, he really doesn't like the way it is glowing in a green light. Obito signals him to approach.

"Iruka please, could you take Kakashi's clothes off, please," Iruka glares at him. Obito smiles and adds, "We need him to be clean of dirt before placing him in the healing waters."

Iruka considers the Uchiha for a moment, but he knows nothing about healing. The Uchiha shows him a low bench that has a white cloth on it; there the academy instructor places the prince, who groans for the movement.

"It is ok, Kakashi," Iruka murmurs, caressing his hair; the academy instructor starts to take off the prince's weird clothing, his hands start to tremble when he is about to uncover the white skin of Kakashi. How long and how much has happened since he touched that fair skin?

Obito watches with a hint of jealousy at the way Iruka is undressing the prince; it is so reverent, like the prince is someone so sacred that needs that treatment to keep his purity.

The academy instructor stands, purposely covering with his body the most private part of the prince. Obito grins, liking the possessiveness of Iruka.

"Ready?" asks Obito.

"Ready, Uchiha," Iruka tells him with a flat tone.

"Obito," he grins, "my name is Obito." The academy instructor concedes that to the Uchiha; he is persistent.

"Obito," the Uchiha grins widely.

"Please Iruka, place Kakashi in the tub," Iruka moves the prince with care and carries him to the green glowing water; the wound is bleeding profusely and other cuts are red.

Iruka looks at the water, it looks clear and clean; it does smell nice, but he is not sure he can place the prince there alone.

"It is ok Iruka, don't worry; he is going to be fine," assures the Uchiha, who is not near them.

The academy instructor enters the naked prince in the water, more closely he smells the salt in the water, it is sea water that is in there; he smiles gratefully, Obito is not a bad guy after all. The prince's body sinks in the water.

Obito is about to walk near to start the healing when he sees Iruka taking off his clothes. The Uchiha admires the soldier's body, he is nicely built.

Iruka enters the water too, placing the prince in his lap; he can't help but admire the beauty of the prince's body. He caresses his skin with his fingertips at his throat, making the prince exhale softly. The academy instructor starts to touch the prince's chest, looking at the peaceful face of the prince. Kakashi moans and barely opens his eyes, moves his head slowly and sees his love.

Both males are in their little world , they are not seeing Obito above the water doing the healing, but Obito is observing their exchange; he wishes to be like that with Madara, but he is not sure what is going to happen now with that.

The water is glowing more and Iruka can feel something moving around them, but he is lost in his prince's eyes now to care.

"Iruka," Kakashi murmurs, "you are here."

"Yes I am, and I am not going anywhere." The prince whines and tries to move because he wants to kiss the academy instructor. Iruka looks at him, understanding what Kakashi wants; he's wanted to do that since he saw him.

Iruka moves and they kiss; it is a tender kiss. Obito is observing them and can see the strong bond they share. The healing of the prince is complete now; with his hand he shakes the water to gain the attention of the males in there, before they move to some more intimate moments.

The shake of the water startles both males and they look up; the prince blushes because he is looking at the grin of Obito, and he is naked with his boyfriend. The prince tells him something but Obito only can hear weird sounds.

Iruka chuckles when he sees the funny face Obito does, that Obito is a man that gains your trust easy; he moves to stand out of the water. The prince tries to do the same but he is too weak, so he stays seated on the bathtub floor.

"Yes, Obito?" Iruka asks him; the Uchiha tries not to drool, Iruka's wet body is nice.

"Oh… mhh… yeah… I am going to be in the house… huh… you two can stay here," Obito is blushing by now. Iruka smirks knowingly, underwater people have what the dry land people like, that is a fact.

"Thank you for everything Obito, I am really grateful. You took care of Kakashi, thank you," Iruka smiles friendly. Obito's eyes fill with tears, he is happy Iruka likes him now because he wants to keep seeing the prince, he loves him by now; he is like his little brother and, well, Obito is like the perverted older brother.

"Take your time, we are going to be here," Iruka tells him, extending his hand for the Uchiha. Obito takes it and they shake hands. Obito chokes a sob, trying to hide it in a laugh. Kakashi looks on with a smile, he knows now they can return to these lands to visit his friends.

Obito walks to the house, there he sees Itachi who is running out to look for him; they enter the house in a hurry. Iruka looks around at the house, the air is filled with the soft aroma of the herbs and the rain, the place is a peaceful one. Feeling a soft caress on his leg, he smirks and sinks in the water where his prince is waiting for him.

"Obito, Kakashi is all right?" Sasuke asks him.

"Sure he is," Obito tells him, grinning. Itachi just shakes his head at his uncle's antics.

Iruka moves over the body of the prince, he is kneeling with the prince seated. The academy instructor starts to kiss his prince, touching his hair and caressing his sides; the prince moves his hands and places them on Iruka's shoulders, there he unleashes the soldier's hair and lets it flow freely in the water.

Kakashi feels it all; he is crying because he has Iruka there with him. In the kiss he sobs, and Iruka starts to kiss his neck.

"I missed you so much," Kakashi told him, sobbing.

"I love you, Kakashi," Iruka starts to touch the prince's erection with sure hands, breathing in Kakashi's ear. "Please," he begs for the prince's hand to touch him too.

The prince shudders for the intensity of the moment; he reaches for the academy instructor's member and both start to caress each other.

Both finish touching each other's foreheads; when they open their eyes they see the other's soul, the essence of them floating in the green water like white milk. They are now kissing and touching each other when Itachi comes to them; he sees the tan soldier covering the prince's body and blushes. He knocks on the bathtub; Iruka makes an annoying noise as the prince laughs and kisses his love one last time. Iruka stands and comes out of the water with a scowl in his face.

"I am sorry for interrupting Iruka, but your room is ready for the prince to rest," Itachi says politely.

Iruka feels the prince's hand in his, so he turns and helps the prince to stand.

"Thank you, Itachi," says the prince, smiling and leaning into the academy instructor who has him in his arms, supporting him.

"How are you feeling?" asks Itachi with kind eyes.

"I am good now," says the prince looking at Iruka, who is looking at him with so much love.

"I am happy for you Kakashi, you deserve to be whole," Itachi smiles at the prince. "Thank you for coming for him." Iruka is surprised at those words, but he smiles and nods at the polite Uchiha.

"Kakashi!" says Sasuke, running out of the house.

"How are you? Are you ok? Did you win?" Sasuke is kneeling, talking to the prince and disregarding the others males there.

"I am fine, but I don't know who won," Kakashi told him, scratching his head and smiling at the boy.

When Kakashi feels the arms of the academy instructor shift on his skin, he looks at him and kisses his shoulder.

"He is Iruka; Sasuke, he is here for me," the young Uchiha smiles and looks at the other male with awe; his skin is so different from their pale ones, and that dark hair looks so soft, those brown eyes are so expressive, he is a fair male. Sasuke blushes.

"He is my little brother, Sasuke," says Itachi, hugging his little brother, who is now embarrassed for his rude behavior; he just knew Itachi is going to tell him something about that.

"He is my friend," Kakashi says to Iruka after kissing his shoulder again; he is starting to feel hot all over again. Iruka can smell the desire of the prince in the air; he smirks and slides his hand over the back of the prince, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

"Can you show us our chambers, please?" Iruka asks Itachi, who is scolding his little brother in a low voice.

"Yes of course, you two can use those robes over there; when you are ready, I can show you your chamber." Itachi bows and leaves with Sasuke at his side, who is looking back at the two males. They do look good together. He waves at Kakashi, who waves back smiling.

Iruka moves out of the water and helps the prince do the same, he supports Kakashi with an arm on his waist. The prince takes one robe; he is about to wear it when Iruka stops him.

"Allow me, Your Excellency," says Iruka, taking the robe from the prince. Kakashi smiles and lowers his head, enjoying the care of Iruka.

The academy instructor clothes the prince with care, caressing the soft skin from time to time; he likes the reactions the prince is having for him. The prince is more secure in his feelings, he can see that in the way Kakashi touches him, and his body is more perfect now. The prince is ready, so he takes his robe, but the prince takes it from his hands and smiles; the academy instructor allows the prince to dress him.

Kakashi blushes when he observes the body of Iruka, it is so long since he saw it in the light. He touches what he can without being so obvious, but Iruka knows what the prince is doing. Kakashi touches the body hair under the navel of the academy instructor. Iruka takes his hand, stopping him; he moves the hand to his face and kisses him.

"Kakashi, you don't know what you do to me," Iruka says with a low voice that makes the prince tremble.

The prince smiles shyly, he feels different with Iruka here now; it is like before but he feels different, more secure of his feelings and who he is. It is weird now that he is not acting all royal or under the protocol, maybe that is what is giving him that freedom. They kiss again, the academy instructor holding the prince close to him.

Kakashi feels his body starts to heat; it is a pleasant feeling he only felt near Iruka. They part reluctantly, because the prince needs to rest to be ready to go home. The academy instructor leads them to the main entrance of the house, there he can see furniture that is definitely different from the ones he knows, but the house has a warm atmosphere.

One servant comes out of a room and Iruka tenses, hugging closer to the prince, but Kakashi leans his head on him, showing him they are safe there. The servant bows low to them and walks slowly away, carrying a vessel with dark water. Kakashi tells him where the chambers are, they walk slowly to there.

Obito walks out of the room where the servant went out; he is sweating and has a frown on his face, but when he sees his two guests' smiles, it is worth all that they are doing. The prince's chakra is stronger now, he is almost his true self now, the true self they don't know but they are going to; all that sadness and dead is pouring away from him.

"You are staying in my chambers Kakashi, you know the way," the prince smiles gratefully because he really likes that room, he knows Iruka is going to be pleased to stay there. Iruka nods gratefully with a soft expression in his face.

They walk away slowly to Obito's room. The Uchiha looks at them, feeling such a big emotion that he can't name it.

Itachi comes out and sees his uncle smiling like crazy, he chuckles because his uncle is just a fanboy of the prince and his love life.

"Uncle, let's go eat something, you used too much of your chakra," he tells him.

"I am not old, Itachi; I can do more than that, but it is a good idea," grins Obito.

They enter the dining hall where Sasuke is waiting for them. The family enjoys a warm meal after all the stress of the night; it is almost morning now, but they need to eat to gain their strength.

Iruka lays the prince in bed and covers him with the soft material on the bed; the prince enjoys all the care of his Iruka, how he missed all that, but there is that doubt nagging in his mind. The academy instructor sits at the side of the prince, caressing his hair.

"Iruka, why did you kiss my brother?" the academy instructor sighs, knowing that question was inevitable.

"Kakashi, know this, I love you with all my life, I will never do something to hurt you like that," the prince nods with tears in his eyes; he bites his lip to try to stop the pain of that moment.

"Your brother was trying to hurt you; he did that because he wanted you to be miserable, to be alone. He was trying to hurt you. That is what he told your father when he confronted him about what he did."

"My father?" the voice of the prince is trembling.

"Yes, he called me to his presence because he was worried about you; he was very concerned about you. You know how our society is, but he is your father and from what I can see he loves you," Iruka cleans the tears in the prince's eyes and kisses him.

"He sent me to search for you when no one knew where you were," the prince hugs Iruka weakly; the academy instructor hugs him stronger and smiles.

"Thank you," the prince sobs, because now he is sure his father really loves him and he didn't killed his love. Iruka left out some bits of information of how the king punished Mizuki and how he stripped him of his title for an unknown amount of time, that was priceless to see, but he doesn't want Kakashi to feel guilty for that.

Iruka lays at the side of the prince, who is crying all his sadness out. He hugs him closer to him; they stay that way until the prince is sleeping peacefully. The Uchihas retire to bed after eating something. Obito goes to sleep with Madara to keep an eye on him, just in case he gets ill. Itachi and Sasuke go to their house to rest for the next day.

The rain keeps falling, washing away all in its path, bringing water to the lands, getting the earth ready for new life and giving the Uchiha's house a soft murmur that allows the inhabitants to sleep peacefully and forget the harsh past.

It is midday when Kakashi starts to wake; he smells the distinct aroma of Iruka and sighs. Iruka spent all the time the prince was sleeping observing him and basking in his presence. The prince moves closer to Iruka and starts to move his hips to touch him.

"Iruka," he does an airy moan that makes the academy instructor tremble for the need in the prince's voice.

He never expected for the prince to do that, but he is glad because that need Kakashi is feeling is for him, that shows how much the prince has grown in this time away from his lands. Iruka moves and covers the prince with his body and starts to move his hips verily to give the prince what he wants. Kakashi moans openly, feeling Iruka moving on him, pressing just right.

Iruka stops and uncovers them, taking off the robes they have on; the prince opens his eyes and looks so sensual for the academy instructor, who starts to kiss his chin and caress his sides. Kakashi is feeling so much that he can't say a thing, he is moaning breathily for everything Iruka is doing.

The academy instructor is enjoying his time tasting that fair skin; he licks his way down where the member of the prince is in the ready. There he touches the prince member and moves it down, making the prince whimper for the sensation. He looks at Kakashi, who has his eyes closed, and his hands are grasping the fabric of the bed. The academy instructor grins, knowing the prince is going to feel something intense for the first time in his life.

Iruka licks his lips and waits for the prince to look at him; when he sees the mismatched eyes looking at him, he does something that makes the prince arch his back and mewl in pleasure. He starts to lick his spike that is erected, that place is full of nerve endings that send pleasure to all parts of the body of the underwater males.

The academy instructor is licking and sucking that place, making the prince writhe and scream in pleasure. Kakashi closes his legs on either side of Iruka's head, and one of the prince's hands is trying to pull but to push at the same time that wonderful head.

Iruka feels wetness in his hand that is holding the prince's member; that signals him the prince is near his pleasure, so he starts to stroke him with slow movements and caressing the head slowly with circular motions.

The prince opens his eyes and moans low and finishes in his Iruka's hand; the academy instructor kisses his hip bone and moves up to kiss his mouth. The prince is so out of it that he can't do anything but try to breathe, his body is trembling for the intense feeling. His emotions are on the surface; the prince is crying softly for the intensity of the moment.

Obito knocks at the door; he just heard them doing things in his room, he is ok with that, but the sounds the prince was making were so nice he needs to stop them for him to find peace of mind. His dirty mind is doing a circus with that, and Madara is still unconscious to do something with him.

Iruka licks his hand clean and looks at the prince, who blushes after see the long licks of the academy instructor, just imagining them in him. Iruka smirks, knowing exactly what is his prince thinking. Kakashi looks so cute with his eyes wet and full of passion; the academy instructor smiles, making the prince do the same.

"I missed you so much, Kakashi," Iruka tells him, who moves over his body and starts to kiss him slow, licking his lips and nipping them. The prince opens his mouth to let his love in, curling his body on Iruka's wanting to feel the other closer, touching all the skin he can with his body.

Obito knocks again after hearing a soft moan, he does not want to break the moment between the lovers but he needs to be at ease and he is dying to talk and know the fabulous lover the prince has, not that he wants to see them kissing or anything.

Iruka breaks the kiss reluctantly, because the prince is just getting ready again and he wants to have a more intimate touch with him, but the annoying knock and the smell of the male outside of the door is distracting him; he is between wanting to kill him for feeling that way about his prince or killing him because he is disturbing their moment alone.

"Iruka," whines the prince, but in that instant he hears the knocking for the first time and looks at the door. He know who is out there, the prince can smell him and feel his emotions, so he touches the face of his Iruka and caresses his sides.

"I love you," says Kakashi, his face glowing with so much emotion and his voice is so sure. The academy instructor can see how the prince is growing and becoming a proper male now. But then the prince moves his head from side to side, showing the academy instructor that he is still a little adult.

Iruka chuckles and moves up from the prince, who feels cold now without the warm touch of Iruka's skin on his. The academy instructor takes his standard pants and pulls them on, looking at the prince's body in the bed. He is more gorgeous than the last time he saw him.

The prince smiles timidly now that he knows Obito is going to see them, he just knows the other male is going to say something about them. The prince takes the covers and hides under them, not wanting to face Obito just yet, making Iruka smile proudly because now the Uchiha can't see his prince in all his glory.

Iruka opens the door with a blank expression; he wants to state his position in the prince's life. He is not jealous about Obito, but he doesn't want other males to be interested in his prince. Obito sees the door open, clears his mind and grins friendly.

"Good morning Iruka, I hope you two are feeling rested, I want to invite you two to breakfast with us," he tells him, not letting the hard eyes of the academy instructor frighten him.

Iruka smirks because the male is brave and tries to hide his desire for the prince well, or maybe it's because the prince is just so sensual? But he is not pleased to be in the house of another male who likes his Kakashi.

"We are going in a moment, thank you Obito," Iruka says, nodding and closing the door because he doesn't want the Uchiha to see his prince.

"We are going to be waiting for you two," Obito's grins warmly, he really likes that Iruka.

The academy instructor closes the door and turns to the prince that is too quiet under the covers. He walks near him and touches what he thinks is the shoulder of Kakashi. When the prince is not moving he uncovers him.

There is the prince curled with his hands in front of his face, sleeping peacefully. Iruka smiles and caresses that silver hair he loves so much; the prince is safe now, he can rest. Iruka's heart can rest now that Kakashi is safe in his arms.

Kakashi wakes at the soft touch of Iruka, yawns and opens his eyes, looks at the academy instructor smiling and yawns again. The heart of Iruka swells with warmth and love for his cute prince. With a sleepy voice the prince asks him what Obito wanted. The academy instructor tells him about the breakfast; with the mention of food the stomach of the prince growls. Iruka smiles, looking at the prince blush.

Iruka enjoys dressing the prince, who is squirming because he is very sensitive now. Iruka explains to him that is an after effect of touching his spike; the prince blushes, because each time fabric or Iruka's hands touch him he really feels like curling his body in pleasure.

The academy instructor dresses the prince with the clothes he tells him are his; for Iruka those clothes are for commoners but he does what the prince says. Kakashi walks slowly to the large mirror, his secret pleasure in the place; Iruka follows him, and when he sees the large mirror he is overwhelmed with the size and the way it reflects all around. They stay there admiring the beauty of it, until a knock at the door takes them out of the trance.

It is in that moment both see each other in the mirror; they stay there, admiring the beauty of the other. Iruka sees the most beautiful being under and above the water, his life, his future, his love, all that he ever desired. Kakashi sees his knight, his strength, his love, his freedom, his security, all he ever needed.

Sasuke opens the door slowly and peers inside; seeing the two males enthralled with the mirror he just knows he needs to save them from it, because he knows how much Kakashi likes it, so it's natural for his boyfriend to like it too.

He walks closer to them and stands at their backs; both pairs of eyes look at him and he smiles.

"Are you two ready to eat? Everything is served," both males blush. Sasuke thinks both males are just right for each other.

"I am sorry Sasuke, we are coming," the little Uchiha takes both males' hands, for Iruka that is not normal, but he lets him do that because he sees how the prince is happy for that, they walk to the place the rest of the family is waiting for them. Sasuke walks in the middle of them, he can't help but look at Iruka's clothes, they are so cool!

They are greeted by the older Uchiha; on the table are some good looking and nice smelling dishes. Iruka looks at them and recognizes some but others are just new to him. Itachi invites them to take a seat.

They start to eat; the prince and the academy instructor are eating with their hands, but by now the Uchihas are used to that. Sasuke starts to ask Iruka questions about his clothes and why they are like that, the academy instructor tells them about the army he is teaching and how those clothes help them to be fresh in dry lands.

Obito tells him they tried to keep the prince cool because they saw him collapse under the heat; Iruka is grateful for that. They keep talking about Mi'baroz and their works there, the prince now is more open to talk about his home and his friends are enjoying what they are telling them. All about the beauty of the city and how they transform materials to do all kind of construction, how beautiful the deep sea is and how dangerous it can be.

They are talking about the society and how the males are and the females, how they interact and what is well seen and what is not. Itachi asks him about his family, the prince is talking about his father when the academy instructor remembers something; he searches in one of his pockets.

Iruka brings out two items, one is the ring the prince gave him. Sasuke sees it and asks what it is; the prince blushes and explains to them how he bought it for Iruka. Obito being a romantic is doing funny noises with all the prince is telling them.

Iruka looks at the other item in his hand, it is something that gave him the clue where the prince was; he extents his hand to show the prince what he has.

"I think this is yours," Iruka told him, smiling and showing him his mother's jewel.

The prince's eyes fill with warmth. Obito looks at the jewel in Iruka's hand with interest.

"Where did you found that one, Kakashi?" Obito asks to the prince eying the pendant; the prince takes it from Iruka.

"It was my mother's," Kakashi told him, smiling and caressing the stone with his fingers; the prince murmurs a quiet thank you that only Iruka hears. They smile secretively when Kakashi places the ring on Iruka's finger. The prince shows them now the pendant; Sasuke and Itachi admire the fine jewel.

"Akemi," Obito says softly, extending his hand. Kakashi looks astonished, because that is his mother's name; he places the stone in Obito's hand. "She was my aunt, she had the unique ability of seeing the future, her eyes were so special," says Obito, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Since a child she was seen observing the sea, my mother told me she was always looking at the Suzanoo cliff; when I was a child I asked her why." Obito cleans his eyes of tears; he chokes on a sob and keeps talking. "She told me she was waiting for her king, that he was captive in his own kingdom, but with her he was going to live his happiest years," Obito sighs shakily. "When I was a kid I was a crybaby, so in the storms I was always with her. One really vicious storm, she moved away from the bed; I asked her where she was going, with the most amazing smile she told me 'Her king was there'. After she went out she told me 'to take good care of the little one' then she ran away and we never saw her again," Obito's tears are running in his face.

"Kakashi, you are the little one," he tells him, whimpering.

The room is quiet because they all are digesting all the information; they just can hear Obito's soft crying. The prince starts to cry because they are his real family, they really love him for him and now that they know who he is they can be together like a real family. Sasuke looks surprised at his brother, who nods at him smiling.

The prince turns to look at Iruka, who nods to him, giving him permission to go to his newfound cousin.

Kakashi moves fast and embraces Obito, who hugs him back and cries harder, because he has in his arms the son of his beloved aunt. Sasuke moves too and the prince embraces him too; Itachi stands near them and leans to hug the prince too.

Iruka can feel all the happiness around them, he is glad for taking the right choice, because now his prince knows the other part of his legacy, the part he was missing in his life.

Continue…


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter!

Thank you to my reviewers! This is all for you. Sorry for take so long, but here it is finally and I don't say more, just read it please.

Enjoy and Review.

_**Caution:**_ dobleLemony content.

Kakashi moves fast and embraces Obito, who hugs him back and cries harder, because he has in his arms the son of his beloved aunt. Sasuke moves too and the prince embraces him too; Itachi stands near them and leans to hug the prince too.

Iruka can feel all the happiness around them, he is glad for taking the right choice, because now his prince knows the other part of his legacy, the part he was missing in his life.

"You better take good care of my Kakashi," Obito told the academy instructor with a soft watery smile.

"I will take care of his highness," smiles Iruka.

"So in the end all of you are family. That is to be expected; Obito is the only one able to hurt me," the voice of Madara can be heard fading in the house. Obito gasps and moves fast to catch their leader, but he looks around and doesn't see him there. He runs outside of the house but Madara is not there.

He sighs and hangs his head, he was waiting to tell Madara about his real feelings. He sits on the first step of the main entrance of his house. He feels heavy and disappointed. _Maybe it is for the best he is gone, _he thinks bitterly.

"Uncle," Sasuke tells him when he kneels at his back and hugs him. He doesn't understand why Madara and his uncle can't be happy together; it all looks so simple for Kakashi and Iruka, but maybe it's because they are Uchiha.

They all walk to Obito, the prince and Iruka can feel all the sorrow Obito is feeling, but they are marveled at how easy he masks it for his family when Obito grins and stands.

"Let's go to Wat Arun!" Obito all but shouts with his hand up. Sasuke grins and looks at his brother, they love to go there. Iruka hugs Kakashi closer to comfort him, because both know Obito is more depressed than before.

"Wat Arun?" asks the prince, trying to follow what his cousin is trying to do.

Itachi starts to explain to them that Wat Arun is a very sacred temple where they go and visit their gods, and there is also a city that has Klongs or channels of water that crosses the city; those are channels where holy water runs and flows through all the Uchiha kingdom, bringing energy to all the lands and the people.

Sasuke explains then about the floating market where they buy all kinds of fruits, vegetables and silk they make in another region of the kingdom, that place is called Phraya where they manufacture all kind of silks and fabrics. In the market there are also pearls, gold and gems, all kind of articles for the houses and trees for the gardens. And according to Sasuke a lot of good food!

They are chatting about the place with so much excitement that the prince wants to go, but he is not sure if they can go because Iruka needs to report to the King he was found, not that the prince is so sure to return to the royal castle after all that happened.

"Iruka, can we go?" asks Kakashi with the most convincing face Iruka's ever seen; big pleading mismatched eyes full of hope, a sad pout and even his hair is out of his face. How can Iruka say no to that?

"Yes your highness, we can go there," the prince smiles and hugs him. "But first I have to inform you are safe to the king, your father." Iruka caresses the hair of the prince from his neck up, making the prince shiver and move closer to him.

The Uchihas are watching everything with soft smiles, they see now the real vinculum between the two males is stronger than love itself, it is a strong bond that can last forever. It is made of a strong chain that binds both necks and has an embroilment of diamonds, very clear to the special eyes of the Uchiha now that the prince is returning to his senses and out of the darkness he was in.

"Ok then, you two can take a bath first, I'll take one after both of you, Sasuke and Itachi get ready!" Obito commands with a grin.

"Let's go, Itachi!" Sasuke take his brother's hand and waits for him to move. Itachi smiles at him.

"Yes, little brother."

Iruka looks at Kakashi with sad eyes, they both are worried for Obito. He is very hurt for the way Madara left.

"Hey, love birds, go shower, we have to go soon," Obito shoos them to the bathtub outside of the house.

"Obito," Kakashi says, trying to say something to help his cousin, but when he sees him smiling and trying to keep his happy attitude, he doesn't know what to say or what to do to make it all better.

"Don't worry," Obito's sure voice shows him that he is going to be all right.

The prince nods and walks with his academy instructor to the place where the water is ready for them.

"Don't be sad, Kakashi," Iruka says, undressing the prince and kissing his shoulder. "He knows what he is doing."

"I will try," the prince sighs when Iruka caresses his chest and feels the strong body of him at his back.

"Kakashi," the academy instructor places his hands on the privates of the prince and presses his body into Kakashi's.

The prince's body reacts to the aggressive move, arching in the other body; he moans softly, enjoying the pressure on his most sensitive part. The academy instructor moves forward, moving the prince's body to press more in his hands.

"My prince," Iruka says breathlessly. Kakashi moves his hands to the other's hair and pulls the head of Iruka, and with a little effort they kiss slowly, like the rhythm the academy instructor sets for their bodies to move together.

Iruka wants to be in the prince, but that is too soon and this is not the place to become one. He wants to be in a special place, like his house in the forest. They dry hump until the prince is mewling, signaling he is close.

The academy instructor moves his hands and turns the prince to face him. Kakashi is flushed and panting, his eyes are glassy with desire for more.

"Let's go inside," the prince nods, both enter the bathtub enjoying the feeling of water on their heated skin. There they go underwater and start to kiss; the prince rubs his body on the other male.

The academy instructor lets go of the prince and makes him sit. He moves to take the prince in his mouth, giving slow licks, making the prince shudder. Kakashi wants for his spike to be touched but the academy instructor doesn't do it; he knows they are going to have a busy day and if he touches the prince there he is not going to recover his strength fast enough.

Iruka takes him in his mouth and starts to move his head, but knowing the prince wants more he does something new for the prince, but something that feels good like the touching of his spike. Kakashi moans when he feels something enter him, it is weird at first but at the same time feels so good.

Iruka moves his middle finger in and out of the prince, he hums and the prince bucks into him. Iruka lets the prince enjoy, setting the pace to reach his orgasm. Kakashi is moving with desperation, wanting more in him, but wanting to feel more of Iruka in the front. It is desperation to find his pleasure, but when he reaches the end, he feels exhausted but sated.

The academy instructor swallows the prince's essence, he loves the flavor of it. He looks at the prince and feels pride; he is the only one who can make the price do that face of pure bliss. Knowing the eyes of the prince are on his member, he starts to do a show just for the prince's eyes.

Kakashi swallows hard, looking at the academy instructor touching his member, how he caresses his head slowly, smutty and with a nice tempo starts to move his hips, the way he is saying his name. The prince can't take it anymore and he moves to Iruka who stops all movement. Kakashi removes the hand of Iruka and places it lower, leaving the head free for him to lick.

The sounds the instructor starts to do makes the prince tremble. Iruka, feeling daring, moves over the prince and enters him with his finger again. The prince moans and makes him want more, but he keeps his body steady for the prince to enjoy his time.

Kakashi feels the finger of his Iruka in him, so he starts to move to feel more, but he keeps licking at his lover with all he has. Hearing whines with desperation, the academy instructor knows the prince wants more so he inserts another finger, going slow, not wanting to be harsh. That is what the price needed, to suck hard on Iruka, taking him to the edge and feeling his mouth fill with Iruka's essence. The academy instructor moves his fingers in a special angle and the prince moans because he felt something extraordinary in him, all his body is tingling with sensations; he moves up, searching for the academy instructor's safe embrace.

Iruka embraces him, concerned he did too much for the prince. He hugs him closer, feeling how the prince tries to hide in him. He murmurs soft words of love and asks if the prince is ok. Kakashi nods, embarrassed for his feelings, he wants more of that feeling but he is afraid to feel it again. Iruka smiles because he has his prince forever and he can wait for him to be comfortable with all that his body is capable to feel, the prince is just a kid after all.

The academy instructor sees a sponge with soap near at the side of the tube; he takes it and starts to wash the prince's body with it, taking him out of the moment. Kakashi likes the sensation of the things on his body; he moves away from Iruka to let him run that sponge over his body. Underwater people doesn't wash their bodies with soaps because their skin has a natural protection for them; soaps wash it away, hurting their skin. Actually underwater people don't need to shower, because they don't sweat or get dirty underwater. But Iruka knows how good it feels to be washed with a sponge; that was one thing he enjoyed when he was in his land house.

Both end their bath and get out; a servant comes to them and starts to take out the water to prepare new for his master. Kakashi sees how the water is now a little opaque from their activities, he blushes and tries not to look at the servant while Iruka dries him and dresses him. Kakashi is getting used to being dressed and tended by Iruka; now he is not sure he can live like before, not being touched by anybody.

"Ready Kakashi, let's go wait for Obito to get ready," they take a seat in the soft grass of the garden, waiting for Obito to get ready.

Obito walks out too when he sees the academy instructor trying to tame the prince's hair, but what really makes the Uchiha in awe is when the prince starts to fix Iruka's hair. It was endearing, the face of pure concentration on the prince's face; in the end the ponytail of the academy instructor is perfect.

Kakashi calls one of the servants because he wants to ask him for a favor, it is a young man that is happy to be of use for the prince. Iruka gives him one small black stone, he instructs him to throw it in the sea; the young man nods and runs out to do what he was asked to do. Iruka kisses Kakashi, easing his nervousness for his father finding he is ok and where he is.

Obito enters the bathtub, thinking of Madara; he wants to look for him, but his family is first. He wants for Kakashi to know the temple of their gods and offer a peace offering for him to bless the union he has with Iruka.

Obito can't stop the silent tears from his eyes; he washes his body, thinking how he is going to be lonely all his life and how nobody is going to touch his body in the intimate ways he sees both males doing, how nobody is going to look at him with love and how he is never going to be capable to have a family. How his life is a waste of space and time; he is a failure, his parents must be really disappointed in him.

He is trying to suppress a sob when he hears a knock on the hard wood of the bathtub. Obito stays still, waiting for the newcomer to speak, but nothing happens, so he stands at his full height and looks out. There standing dressed in his working robes is the man Obito thought he was never going to see.

"Madara," he says, surprised.

"Hello Obito, I just came to tell you I am going to stop chasing you because I am not worthy of you, I lost the battle against Kakashi. I am going to tell him he is going to be the next leader of this city," Madara is about to move away when the wet hand of Obito stops him on his shoulder.

Madara turns slowly, catching the soft white wet skin of Obito; he can't help but look at how the drops of water travel on it.

"Wait Madara, you have to know," Obito stops what he is really going to say, but then adds, "that Kakashi can't be the leader. He is not going to stay here, he is not from here and we can't stay without a leader, and the battle was not won by anyone, you two fell, so technically no one is the victor," says Obito, moving in the bathtub.

Madara walks near him and watches Obito's eyes closer, they are filled with sadness and fear, but are also red from crying.

"Why were you crying Obito, you have your family together," Madara told him, moving his hand without thinking to touch one of the Uchiha's cheeks.

"But I don't have you," Obito leans in the touch and let tears run down his face.

"You want me?" Madara is surprised for that confession. "I thought you hated me."

"Madara, you are stupid! I love you," in that instant the mask of Madara is off and at the side of his face, hiding both males kissing. Obito laughs, crying in the kiss; this is what he was dreaming to have, Madara only for him, kissing him and caressing his hair, just like this, perfect.

Madara lets go of Obito, smiling for the first time in years. "You are mine Obito, I love you too," they kiss again and a soft red glow appears on both foreheads, signaling their union, the union of their hearts.

"We are going to Wat Arun, you can come if you want," Obito tells him, kissing him one more time, touching Madara's hair with his wet hands.

"I can't now, but we can go another time to offer our bows," the smug voice of Madara makes Obito shiver and his body react at the dominant aura the other always has.

"Madara, I want you," Obito tells him, looking him in the eyes, eyes that are full of strong feeling that fuel the fire of want in the other male.

Madara move away from Obito and starts to take off his clothes, leaving all on the floor forgotten, showing Obito how much he means to him. Obito drinks in the other's body, it is so perfect and delectable. His eyes linger on the other's manhood. Madara turns verily for the other male to admire his slight curves and the real length he has. Obito's eyes are observing, and he really likes what he is seeing.

Obito nods, gulping and blushing; his leader enters the water. There Obito hugs him to him and circles his legs on the other's body, moving closer for their erections to touch and rub. The water splashes for the sudden movement but both males start to kiss with desperation, hands exploring skin and then Obito feels one finger of Madara entering him.

That makes him moan and move his hips in time with the delectable finger in him. Madara moves his hips in time to press into Obito's; both are panting for the pleasure they are feeling. Years of desiring the other, all that frustration, is being released; nothing can stop them now. Obito loosens his legs and moves to one wall of the round bathtub; there he turns and places his hands on the rim of it. He looks at Madara and licks his lips.

"Enter me Madara, I want you now." Madara smirks just like Obito is doing now; he observes the lewd body displayed for him, that is the man he wants for him, the man that can be just as strong as him, the man who can fight at his side, but the man that can give himself completely without much thinking. How foolish of him to lose his time with this strong warrior Uchiha.

Obito moans and moves his hips out to show Madara how much he wants him; in that instant Madara walks and starts to caress his ready member at the other's entrance, not entering, just caressing the place he is going to be. Obito moans louder and presses in to the other, asking him to enter.

"Obito," Madara tells him in his ear.

"Madara, I was playing with myself, thinking of you; enter me, please," Obito begs, and in that instant Madara starts to enter him, slow but sure. The low moan of Obito is silenced by the other's mouth, the tongue of Madara is mimicking what he is doing down there. Obito trembles; he grabs the sides of the wood so strongly that his hands are red for the pressure.

When Madara is completely inside, he starts to move in small circles, making Obito see stars. Both males start to move, slow and steady. The pleasure starts to rise and the pace too; both are moaning and panting, wanting to feel the other more deeply. When Madara touches him it is just enough to make him finish; Madara follows just a little after.

In the grass trying to keep calm, Kakashi is looking at the grass, thinking how grass can be so soft and short, trying to ignore the pleasure noises of his cousin. Iruka was thinking that being sexy is something that comes from that family, but he is not thinking anything more, because he knows there is not the place to do anything with the prince.

"Kakashi, we are ready!" Sasuke says, running to them, who is dressed in very nice clothes.

Kakashi smiles, happy because he can now have another distraction, because he can't help but smell the scent of sex from his cousin and Madara, that is so alluring and is giving him ideas. Sasuke starts to explain to Kakashi what he can play there and how cool the floating market is.

"Where is Obito?" asks Itachi to Iruka who is trying to clean his mind; he rubs his nose and tells him that he is busy.

"Busy, how…" Itachi is about to ask when his uncle walks with Madara; they are holding hands and Obito can be seen glowing.

Sasuke sees their marks and runs to hug his uncle, leaving a very confusing Kakashi.

"I am so happy, Uncle!"

"Congratulations Uncle, Madara; it is about time," says Itachi, smiling and happy for his boss and his uncle.

Kakashi moves closer to Iruka, they know that both males had something sexual between them but that is that, nothing more they are able to see.

"They are engaged and almost married!" Sasuke turns and says to Kakashi, who now understand all. _Almost married after what they did_, thinks Iruka not convinced, but he keeps smiling. This is another culture after all.

Obito starts to explain to them about the Uchiha ceremonies of union; it all starts with a soul mark on their foreheads that can only be seen by the Uchihas. Kakashi looks at them but he can't see a thing. Obito tells them about the bow in Wat Arun, how their gods bless them and their union is sealed with chains made of materials that are as strong as their love is.

All of the Uchihas smile knowingly at Iruka and Kakashi, all can see the chains that bind the two underwater males. The material those two have is the strongest of all, that makes them proud and feel at ease, the prince is going to be secure with Iruka for a long time. The underwater males feel there is something the Uchihas are not telling them.

"You two are now family?" asks Kakashi, he is starting to understand some of it all.

"Not yet, we have not our chains, what I want to know is why you have yours," Obito says frowning. Iruka and Kakashi are confused by that, they are going to ask, but everyone keep talking like they know what is going on.

"They are special." Madara hugs Obito closer, he leans in and snuggles into the stronger Uchiha.

"Yes they are," Sasuke says smiling. "Are we going now?"

"Yes Sasuke we are going now," Obito tells him, not wanting to travel without Madara, but he can't go with them; he has government things to attend, things he can't delay.

"Kakashi, thank you for showing me how strong love can be and to fight me; that way I found the courage to win my Obito's heart," Madara bows to Kakashi. The prince doesn't know what to do so he bows too. Iruka is looking on all, thinking how cute his prince is.

They bring containers with water for the prince and Iruka to drink in the travel, it is a 4 hour long one. It is not much but the sun on the way can dehydrate both underwater males. Before going they begged for Iruka to wear traditional clothes because with his entire armor suit the guardians are not going to let him in. They dress him in a very nice shirt in dark green with a drawing in white that looks like clouds and black underpants; the prince can't help to appreciate how good Iruka looks in that colour. Iruka is admiring the way the dark red colour helps to highlight the royal halo of the prince.

All are walking in a steady rhythm, Sasuke is running ahead of them and waiting on them when he runs too far. On the way they encounter others travelers that are coming or going to the same place; one old lady gives them fruits to eat. The three Uchihas are happy to have them, but Iruka and Kakashi look at it, not understanding who can eat a fruit that looks black.

Obito convinces them to bite it and taste it and after that do what they want with it, so both do it. Kakashi is not happy with the sour taste of it, but Iruka is happy munching it; he takes Kakashi's and eats it too.

The vegetation around them starts to change, from palm trees to high tropical jungle ones. The air smells spicy and sweet, they can feel a calm and safe atmosphere surround them. Sasuke stops running and walks, holding hands with his brother. They enter a path made of red stones; in front they can see a building made of a very sophisticated architecture they never saw before. It has a lot of curves and lines, picks and shadows, small inscriptions and drawings; the place looks festive but at the same time solemn.

They enter the gates; it is like they cross some sort of barrier of sound. Inside the gates they can hear a lot of life, music and people talking; the smells are stronger, but the calm and safety is there. It is a very interesting place to be. They see the channels of water, there are some kind of boats floating, all is so full of colour and life, people selling and others buying, kids running and smiling. The place is majestic, full of buildings made of the same mystical architecture, so different from the city where Obito's house is.

"Impressive?" Obito asks them.

"Yes, this place it is so different from your city," the prince can't help to show his surprise in his voice. Iruka is admiring it all too, but he keeps his guard up, just in case.

"Let's go to the temple!" Sasuke runs with Itachi.

"This is the favorite place for Sasuke; here in the temple is a place where you can ask about your future, he likes to go there," Obito tells them, laughing.

They keep walking and the more they enter the city the more the buildings take more embroiled characteristics; there is one the prince is admiring that is like pearls of gold united, and some kind of candelabras made of small figures in gold fixed together, with columns so high, so slim and so beautiful, with colours in silver, grey and red; the place is just majestic with steps made of grey stones. He never saw gold used in that way before. Cupules made in extravagant forms but that look just right to the entire edification. Uchihas are real artists.

"We do all this with our chakra," explains Obito. "If you use your mind and your energy you can create whatever you want, there is no limit for the imagination. Of course there are some better than others; I can't do something like this, but some are really good. Itachi is one of them, but he is not too fond to use his chakra in those kind of things."

"This is so impressive, and you don't use any kind of technology, how do you make buildings this high?" Kakashi asks in awe.

"Our Uchiha energy is something really strong Kakashi, you can be really impressed in what we can do if our minds are set on something," Obito assures him, smiling proudly.

They enter a place where you can see a long garden of pure grass, it is a little growth but the sensation of it on the skin in pleasant. Kakashi looks at Iruka smiling, this place is awesome, like none he ever saw. He is just happy to be there with Iruka.

"Here we are, Wat Arun," Obito's voice stops their little moment.

Both male gasp for the immensity of the place, it is so big and full of details. There are some images on the walls, like representations of battles; they are so real, but at the same time are so artistically made, but what is more impressive are two statues of two warriors with their swords and armor. One looks like Madara's amour when they were fighting; the other one has a very fine amour too, but his sword is different, more lean and less heavy. Both have masks that are imposing, made for fighting and to win. All their amour is in gold but they have long clothes like the ones they have in bright colours, one in blue, the other in green. Both are at the main entrance, guarding, in a waiting position.

"Those are our gods, they are the warriors that defend us, the first Uchihas in these lands, our pride and name comes from these two; they were really strong and they used the elements of chakra like the air we breathe, our ancestors," Obito's proud speech make both underwater males to feel that they don't belong in that place.

"Come, you two need to meet them." Obito moves them to the main entrance where you can see fire inside from pedestals in the floor. Before entering they took off their shoes; the prince is uneasy so he touches his sword that is hidden in his clothes, the academy instructor does the same. Both walk slowly, waiting for something to attack them.

They are attacked, but by a bunch of old people dressed with long white tunics embroidered in bright colours; they had a conic hat on their heads, all walk like floating in the air.

"Oh you are the lost child; we knew you were coming today."

"You look so young, and that eye."

"You are a very fine man; your mate is good-looking too, good choice."

"Our gods are pleased with you two; come, come, you two need to wash to receive your blessing."

All are talking at the same time and drag them away to a place where water is flowing from a stone; there one old lady tells them to wash their hands and faces. They do what they told them, because all is so strange and water just sounds good now after the long travel.

One old man gives them glasses with the rim in gold, full of some kind of green liquid.

"Drink this young man, you are going to feel better after that," the prince is about to drink, but Iruka stops him. He drinks first and when he is not feeling anything weird, both drink it.

One old lady instructs them to take a seat on a bench. They do it; she tells them to close their eyes. Obito sees all this with a happy smile; the gods are blessing his family, the proof of that is the green water of life they just drank.

He goes to another hall where he sees Sasuke asking for his future. He goes to one place that has a golden plate with water flowing and making a nice sound; there he places one square coin they use as money, it is made of cooper and has the Uchiha symbol on it.

The water starts to make a melodious sound and then he hears, _long years and happiness_; he smiles and rubs his eyes. In these days he is returning to be a crybaby.

Iruka and Kakashi open their eyes, they are in the soft grass field; both look around and see Itachi playing tag with his brother and uncle.

"I love you, Kakashi," Iruka told him, feeling lighter than before. Maybe it is that water, but he feels free. He rests his head on the prince's shoulder, the prince leans his head to his. They stay that way until the three Uchihas see them awake.

"You two are ready to go to the market?" asks Itachi, a little breathless from the run.

"Yes we are," says the prince, grinning. It is a lovely scene that Iruka wants to keep in his heart forever.

_Continue…_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, this is the next chapter, we are going to walk around in the market on Wat Arun, enjoy the day! :D

Thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts; thank you for all of you that are reading this story! ^^

Enjoy and Review.

_**Caution**_: lemony content but really soft.

* * *

"You two are ready to go to the market?" asks Itachi, a little breathless from the run.

"Yes we are," says the prince, grinning. It is a lovely scene that Iruka wants to keep in his heart forever.

They start to walk to the market. Iruka takes Kakashi's hand in his; the prince looks at him surprised, the academy instructor looks at him with his tender eyes. Kakashi leans into Iruka's arm and they keep walking.

The three Uchihas grin looking at each other, they really like that Iruka, who can make the prince so happy. Obito is just worried for the time they are going to return to their world; he just hopes Iruka can protect the prince from the harsh ways of their society. He knows they are going to be happy, but he is not sure their hearts can be strong enough to keep that happiness in them.

Happiness is not easy to keep if your heart is not strong, that is what the Uchihas think; that is why they all show their emotions. All are proud to feel and to show the others their love and appreciation.

Sasuke sees his favorite candy and runs ahead, but he stops and returns running. He takes Kakashi's hand and pulls at it, that triggers the academy instructor's protection over the prince and he pushes the prince at his back and takes out his sword. Everything is so fast that Sasuke just can close his eyes, it can be heard as a clash of metal.

Itachi and Obito move fast to see how Sasuke is; they see him standing but over his head are two swords crossing. Kakashi is looking at Iruka with scared eyes, but his sword is stopping the one of his guardian.

All around them seems suspended in an instant; people start to gather to see what is happening. Iruka looks at the small kid whose eyes are wide now but not scared.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" says Itachi moving forward but not approaching in case the academy instructor sees him as a menace for his prince.

"I am Itachi, Kakashi is too fast!" Sasuke says smiling and looking at his brother with excited eyes.

Obito's heart is beating so hard; Iruka lowers his sword and moves back, taking two steps far from them. He is not surprised for his reaction, what he is thinking is, _what if?_ He looks at Kakashi, who is pulling away his own sword and kneeling in front of the kid. He observes how Itachi and Kakashi check him for any injury.

Iruka feels a hand on his arm and looks sharply to the side. Obito doesn't move and looks him in the eyes.

"It is ok, we are not mad. Now I know you are going to protect him without thinking, but I am going to ask you to lower your defenses because if you threaten my family again, I am going to do something you are not going to like," Obito says it all with a smile.

Iruka listens to Obito; he is ok with that, but what is worrying him is the prince. He has not seen him after what he did, maybe he is angry at him, after all he almost killed a member of his family. Obito moves to where the others are talking with Sasuke, who is not scared; he is asking Kakashi to teach him how to use a sword.

The academy instructor looks around. The people are not moving away after seeing it was not a fight. He moves his word and places it in his other hand. He is a warrior, his honor comes from protecting his society, protecting at his king and his lover. He is not going to risk the prince in dry land, but he doesn't want to risk the prince hating him either. He senses the prince move to him; Iruka doesn't want to look up, so he moves his sword away and waits for the prince to address him before anything.

"Iruka, are you all right?" the gentle voice of the prince startles him, he looks up and sees his prince with an apologetic smile move to him, moving his head from side to side in just that cute way Iruka loves.

"I am sorry, your majesty," Iruka kneels before Kakashi, bowing his head.

Kakashi kneels and hugs him, showing he is not angry about Iruka protecting him. The prince feels happy to see Iruka in action, taking care of him in that way; his heart is content with that. He was worried about Sasuke of course, but seeing his male doing that is a big step in their relationship.

The Uchihas look at them. Itachi is trying not to show his annoyance about it all, he knows the warrior has to protect the prince, but Sasuke is just a kid. But then he understands. Iruka was so into the prince, so relaxed after the visit to the temple that he was not paying attention, real attention to anything, he just reacted.

Iruka moves and hugs the prince too; they stay that way.

"I am sorry for running and doing that without asking permission," says Sasuke.

"I am sorry too," Iruka replies, looking at the kid over the prince's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go, I want to eat something before we go around," Itachi smiles.

The prince lets go of Iruka, kisses him on the lips and stands, extending his hand for the academy instructor to take. Iruka smiles and takes it, standing too. He kisses the prince, not letting go of the hand.

They keep walking in the market. They walk into small parts that are made of stone; there are some small, others that are larger, but almost all the stands are in the channels that are full of crystal water. They can see differently dressed Uchihas; some have long tunics with red-like clouds, others have usual clothes but with brighter colours. What calls the prince's attention is the way some are using their hair. He noted before how his family uses their hair, but he never thought to see all those kinds of hair styles. Some have really long hair, others short, but all have their personal touch on it; some spiky, others with asymmetrical bangs, but all showing with pride their dark hair.

Kakashi looks at Iruka who has his long characteristic hair, shining with the sun; he loves Iruka's hair, so different from the Uchihas, so different from his. Iruka moves closer to the prince in that instant and caresses his hair with his other hand.

"This place is amazing, so different from the dry land where I grew up," Iruka tells him with awe in his voice.

Obito leads them to a place that has curtains in red with drawings like flowers. He enters the place; all around them are smells different and spicy, but at the same time delicious, and stands with things that have so many colours around. It all looks appetizing, some have weird shapes; they want to try them all, but they want to eat first. The prince marvels because all the smells in the air are not hurting him like they used to do it in others lands, there is no doubt that this place is his home, the home of his mother, the place where he can be himself and be safe. He looks at Iruka, who is now looking with interest the curtain where Obito just enters, he can be happy here with Iruka, but he knows that can't be possible in a long run, he needs to return to Mi'baroz. But he decides to enjoy his time and not think in that too much.

Iruka enters the place first, walking over a small bridge. The academy instructor looks around and lets the prince enter, both stand there looking around; the atmosphere is warmer than the outside, but at the same time it is cozy with light in yellow with orange. There is no fire inside, but there are some kind of lamps that glow giving the light they can see. There are others Uchiha in the place, seated at square tables with many chairs that are like cubes; all are eating with the same sticks they saw before in Obito's house. In the walls are small masks like the ones their gods use, and some fans with drawings of what appear to be animals.

Sasuke waves to them from the table where they are seated. Kakashi moves forward with Iruka at his back; the people admire Iruka, he is very exotic for the people because of his colours, but all think that he must be powerful to be in their city, because the only way into the area is the Suzanoo cliff, and well the other entrance to the Uchiha kingdom is the barrier of fire of Izanagi in the other part of the country.

Kakashi sits at the side of Sasuke who starts to tell him weird names of dishes they make in that place. Iruka sits at his side looking around, taking in all. Obito observes the two males; they are just so out of the water, but both are really curious creatures that want to know more.

"Sasuke , I think Kakashi and Iruka can eat the bào of chicken, that can give them the qi they need to keep their path of life," Itachi comments when he sees the confusion on the prince's face.

"Oh that is a great choice, brother!" Sasuke starts to tell Kakashi all the ingredients the dish they are going to taste has.

The Uchiha are masters in the use of fire; they cook their food with it, making the wok hei turn red at the intensity of the heat. They cook fast and precise; there is not time to doubt when they cook, they have to be sure what they are doing. The food takes little time to be ready, but the results are always delicious for the strict palate of the Uchiha. They believe the heat can extract the vital forces of the food and leave it in the surface for his proper extraction when they eat it.

One guy in his middle twenties came to their table. He smiles at them and welcomes them, but when he sees Iruka he can't help but stop and stare at the beauty of the man. His eyes are so deep and intense, so full of life and strength. The young Uchiha blushes when he sees the other male at his side; both are stunning, but there is something in Iruka that attracts him.

The prince stops talking with Sasuke because he sees the man looking at his Iruka with obvious desire in his eyes. Obito, feeling the intense killing aura emanating from the prince and stops talking with Iruka about the drawings on the fans.

"We are going to want bào of chicken with ginger please, for all of us, and Es campur of Salak for all, not too sweet please," Obito orders to save the young male's life from the prince.

The young man bows and leaves with the order but not before looking one more time at Iruka, who looks at him with a frown; he can smell the kid's arousal and it is not appealing. The prince moves closer to Iruka and kisses him on his gills, making the academy instructor shudder.

Itachi looks at his uncle; both know what the prince is doing, they just hope their waiter learns his place and not starts a fight for Iruka, because that is a very Uchiha way, fight for what you want, but it is retreat when you see that you can't win. Uchiha are known to be wise and choose their fights well.

"Iruka I was telling you, so those are animals that live in this country, all are respected and cherished, some can be dangerous, but we try to coexist with them, because we are all part of these lands, we all are part of the force of life that runs in this lands," Obito keeps talking with the academy instructor.

"For us the underwater creatures can be a real menace to our form of life, they can destroy and kill, you can never trust them," Iruka comments. The prince nods, recalling all the times he had to fight for his life against a underwater creature. He kiss at the academy instructor again.

"We came to an understanding with our surroundings a long time ago. Our ancestors took time to talk with all the creatures in our lands; some gave their word to live in peace with us, others were just too stubborn and proud to do that, but we manage to have a peaceful life."

"I remember the time when I went to the lake in Akan Lakae, I was so scared that I ran," says Sasuke, scratching his hair feeling a little embarrassed.

"What happened there?" the prince asks, concerned. Itachi hugs his brother and starts to tell them about their small trip to the city of Kushiro, where they go to prove their value as an Uchiha. They don't go to any school or academy, they learn all that they need to know from their family, but they go to the city to prove their abilities; they have three trials in their life.

"We went to the city because it was time for Sasuke's first test, he did marvelous I may add," in that instant Sasuke grins proudly. Kakashi hugs him with pride, Iruka looks at him with approval. "After we finished we went to the lake for a little holiday, the weather was great, so we went to swim; it was a peaceful day, but then the birds stopped singing, we were not in deep so we moved out because when the birds quiet it is better to be cautious, but when we were on the shore a crocodile came out growling. Those animals are fast and you can't see them underwater, so we ran to gain distance and defend ourselves, but it just went back to the water," in that instant their food came.

The smell is so intense and enchanting, the prince and Iruka see their plate with surprise in their eyes. There is a big plate in dark blue, full of narrow slices of a white meat that was for certain not fish, the plate has others in strips in colour orange, white, red and green, and some small trees very green, all with a shine on them and a great smell that is mouthwatering.

The waiter is there observing Iruka intently, who looks at Kakashi and smiles. Kakashi does the same, but then he looks at the young male with killing eyes; he looks taken aback for that but holds the look. Kakashi does an infrasound in his throat but not knowing that that sound sends a powerful flick of chakra that makes all the people in the restaurant uneasy.

The young male moves back and lowers his eyes, bows to them all and walks away. Kakashi watches him go and relaxes in his seat.

"Well done," Itachi murmurs before taking a bite of his food.

"You are a real Uchiha, I am proud of you," Obito grins.

The prince blushes, not understanding well what happened but at the same time having an idea for all the people looking at him with interest. But then a strip of meat appears in his vision; he looks at it and then at the hand that holds it, blushes but opens his mouth. The sensation is just like nothing in his world, it is the best he's ever tasted in food. It is warm but spicy and makes him feel at ease, but feeling how all the flavor fills his body and makes him feel strong.

Kakashi opens his eyes and looks at Iruka. He leans forward and kisses him on his mouth, slow and full of flavor; a soft moan can be heard, both males are engulfed in the sensations, that food is just too hot for them.

"I think they are having a great deal of qi," says Itachi who is covering Sasuke eyes from the very erotic scene, because now the prince is all over Iruka who has his hands all over the prince.

"Maybe it is too much for them, and they just took one bite," Obito mumbles, thinking that both males are just too sexual.

He moves away and asks for a bucket of water, walks to the two males that are grinding on each other, and he dumps the water on them, startling them. Both males gasp, looking around like they just woke.

The prince and the academy instructor blush, but when the prince moves to be in his chair, his obvious erection brushing over the one of his partner, both close their eyes and sigh for the sensation.

"You two can go over there," Obito signals them with a very perverted smile; now he regrets not bringing Madara.

Kakashi moves, feeling his body shudder at the sensation. He stands unsteadily, but the academy instructor at his back helps him; both walk slowly to the door Obito signals them to. They enter, it is like a storage room, nothing nice, but for them it is the perfect place to kiss and grope at each other.

"Next time, it's better if we give them a little taste before giving them a plate full of underwater people aphrodisiac," Obito sighs, eating his food.

"We didn't know," Itachi takes a bite.

"Why were they doing that?" asks Sasuke, eying his food.

Iruka kisses the prince on his neck, applying a little suction, making Kakashi moan and move his hips to the other. The academy instructor undresses himself, giving the prince a nice view of his body; they feel so hot and their bodies are aching, their members are too hot and that is painful for them. It is an overwhelming sensation; they feel so out of control.

Kakashi undresses, looking at Iruka caress his body with those big hands that he loves so much. He takes all and enjoys the view of Iruka caressing his member and flexing his back, making noises like he's never heard him do; his other hand is caressing his hair, a very erotic scene just for the prince to enjoy.

The prince starts to touch himself like he sees Iruka doing, he never did that to himself but Iruka makes it seem nice. He starts to caress his head slowly, enjoying the sensations, feeling the familiar warmth of release approaching.

Iruka sees his prince touching himself and moans, approaching Kakashi. When their skin touches both males lose it, the prince encircling Iruka's neck with his arms and his waist with his legs. Iruka pushes the prince back on the wall and starts to grind on him, moving his hips fast with desperation; they come fast from all the stimulation, but that is not enough so they start to kiss again and their members start to harden again.

"How long are they going to be in there?" Sasuke questions, finishing with half of Kakashi's plate.

"I don't know how much underwater people can keep up, they have had one hour and they don't look like they are going to end soon. I just hope they regain their consciousness soon, I want to look around," a very disappointed Itachi adds.

Obito is about to walk and take those two horny underwater males out of the room, when both came out looking really satisfied. They walk hand in hand, blushing.

"Are you two feeling better?" Obito asks, smirking.

"Yes, we are sorry for our behavior, it is a shame for our race what we did in public," the academy instructor says, feeling really humiliated.

"It was the food," Kakashi looks at Itachi, not understanding.

"For you two it is an aphrodisiac, we didn't know but that is for sure now. We are the ones that are sorry for making you two lose control over your bodies, we know how proud and collected underwater people are known to be."

The prince feels better after hearing that, because he'd never ever felt like that before. He'd thought he was going to die, because he wanted so much more than just touching and licking. Iruka tells them they need to be more careful with the food they eat. All agree on that, because it is just too sexy to see two males like those two kissing and giving in to each other.

They all walk out of the place after give a large amount of money for their services of room for the two underwater males. Iruka wants to give Obito his stones but the Uchiha says they can pay for the other meal they maybe going to have before return home.

They start to walk in the market; there are several aromas that make the underwater males turn to see what it is. They can see a lot of different colours and forms. They start to ask about what is this and that. Sasuke is happy to talk about all. They see fruit in the form of a star and in the form of a ball with spikes, spheres with hair and others in pink with white. Different forms of fruit, a thing they don't know about.

But by now they are a little afraid to taste anything, but at the same time they do want to try some of those because they look nice and smell nicer. The prince start to look in a large stand with different shapes and forms, he is trying to pick the one that looks less dangerous for them. Itachi and Obito are buying some fruit for the house, Sasuke is telling Iruka more about the fruits he knows. They choose one that is called carambola, it is a soft green and in the form of a star but larger.

Iruka takes out one of his stones, it is a green translucent one that shines in the light. When Obito sees it, he moves forward and looks at the seller, who takes the stone and gives them the equivalent in the money the Uchiha uses. Obito checks the change and nods when he agrees with the amount. Iruka gives it to Obito who takes it, knowing the academy instructor is not going to accept it any other way.

Kakashi takes his fruit smiling; he is going to try a new fruit, but he is going to wait to taste it for when they return to the main house, he is not going to take the risk of them to make a mistake again. But the prince is secretly hoping for it to happen in their room.

They walk, looking at more food stands and delicious smells; Sasuke has a big bag of candy and is eating a big cotton candy. They start to see clothes in different colours; the prince starts to touch each surface, there are fabrics that are soft to the touch, others that are so light they appear that you are not touching anything. Others are like soft fur or hard fur, others are raised and have embroidery in different threads.

But both males beam with joy when they all changed to the jewelry section where there are collars, charms, pendants, earrings, rings, and mirrors. They stay in each stand observing, mesmerized; they only change places because Obito or Itachi moves them. Other Uchiha look at both males with strangeness because they make really happy faces looking around.

Iruka chooses a pair of bracelets made of a silvery material and are identical; the seller asks him if they want something embossed on them. Obito murmurs something in his ear that makes the academy instructor blush and look at the prince with want. Kakashi blushes when he sees that, so he keeps looking at how the light reflects in all the jewels.

After dragging the prince and Iruka away from the jewels section, they arrive at the animal section. There they start to see a lot of different animals that they never saw, some birds with bright colours and shapes of feathers. Some other animals that they've never seen before, one the catches the prince's eye is a small canine with a large muzzle and big teeth, in a sandy colour with stripes in dark brown, long tail, called Thylacinus, very active and kind with cute little round ears, large eyes that show a nice soul.

Kakashi is scratching at a nice puppy when a soft and cute sound takes their attention; the prince turns looking for the source of the sound. There in a branch of a tree that is growing in the water are several small birds with tiny little beaks in soft green with a mop of feathers on their tiny heads in black, like a little toupee; their chubby little bird bodies are all bright yellow and the tips of the wings with sparkles in red, black and white. On their tails there is some red on the end. Cute little birds that sing with all the joy in life, filling the air with their happy and melodious song; it is a Bugun Liocichla a happy bird.

"Look at his tiny black eyes," says Kakashi pointing at one of the birds; when one jumps to his finger and starts to sing a different melody, the prince starts to pet his head with one finger. Iruka moves closer and touches the chest of the little bird, they marvel at the softness of it.

Sasuke is caressing the kittens of a Smilodon, a large feline that lives only in the kingdom. Itachi carries one of those kittens, he's always wanted one of those, a marvelous beast, strong and a great hunter, but Obito never let him have one because of the fur.

All the animals in the market are not for sale and are not in captivity, they live there because of the temple; they live there to protect and worship the deities, they are taken care of by the monks of the temple and if one of the visitors wants they can take it if the animal is ok with it. They are not pets but are companions and become part of the family.

Different animals are in there, all happy and chatting, interacting with the Uchihas that enjoy being with them. It is a nice place to be with animals that are free and care for the inhabitants of the country.

They walk ahead to the small square in the middle of the market; that place is made of stones in black, red, white and sand. The five males walk there in time to see the dance of the fire; several males and females start to dance round the middle. They have over their heads a large hat that reaches their shoulders; the hat is covered with strings full of pearls, those strings reach almost to the floor. The music starts to sound; it is a soft rhythm with tambourines, bağlamas, Qichak and a Bangla khol. A very melodious rhythm that starts to warm the hearts of all the attendants. The sun is setting and in the area starts to cast a shadow.

Then the pearls start to shine in a soft green colour, giving a soft light to the small square. Kakashi moves to the back of Iruka and hugs him to him; he starts to feel nostalgia for his home. The academy instructor feels the prince's sadness and kisses his hands, the music starts to turn more festive and the glow in the pearls change to bright orange. The dance is more strong and cheerful and the other Uchihas in the place start to dance too.

Kakashi looks at his side where Sasuke and Itachi are dancing, holding hands and turning around from time to time. Itachi pulls Sasuke up, it is a fun dance, then all changes and the light in the pearls is bright yellow. Almost all are dancing and Iruka feels the prince's mood change, brighter than the pearls. He turns and they start to move in a slow dance, just holding each other. It is their first time doing something like this so they are not sure how to dance, but just moving side to side is enough for them.

Everything is like magic when the pearls explode in light and lift to the sky, lightening the night and falling to the ground in a shower of light. Everyone shouts and claps, happy to be alive and grateful to have a new life; Uchiha believe that each day is a new start of life.

They start the walk back to the house. Sasuke is sleeping on Itachi's back, after all the action he is just tired. Obito carries the heavy bag of sweets and the fruit they bought. Iruka is feeling refreshed because the heat is low now, good thing is that in Wat Arun the weather is colder and at night is better.

The prince is walking, looking around and enjoying the sounds of the night. Iruka stops and tugs at him, encircling his body with his hands.

"Kakashi," he murmurs softly.

"Yes?" Kakashi murmurs back.

"Tonight I want you, Kakashi," says Iruka in the prince's ear.

"Iruka," the prince moans softly, burying his face in the academy instructor's neck, inhaling the oceanic smell of the other.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" the voice of Obito brings them to reality.

"Let's go, I can't wait to return," says Kakashi kissing Iruka.

The catch up with the others and resume the walk back home. Obito tells them they are going to have one of the small houses at the back of the main house where Obito lives as the head of the family. And they are going to have it forever; it is going to be their house forever as members of the family.

Later in the early morning they arrive to their house. Itachi carries Sasuke to their house to sleep as Obito leads Iruka and Kakashi to their new house. It is a small place, with a traditional Uchiha entrance, a small dining area, no kitchen, indoor bathtub and a large master room. Decorated scarcely but with mirrors, they stay there just watching the place, both can't believe they have a house in the Uchiha kingdom.

"Kakashi," Iruka says catching the prince's attention, who turns with a sexy smile.

"I am yours, Iruka," the soft voice of the prince sounds loud in the dark and the silence of the small house.

Iruka takes the hand of the prince and leads him to the only room of the house that is behind a traditional door. They start to kiss slowly, enjoying their time; the academy instructor takes off their clothes slowly, taking his time touching the fair skin of the prince and making him sigh and moan when he touches a very sensitive spot.

Kakashi moves to the bed, walking slowly and royally, showing all his muscles in the walk. He sits on the edge, showing his body to the academy instructor; his beautiful erection is on display for Iruka to admire. He walks slowly, showing his own desire for the prince.

"My prince, I want to show you so many things, allow me to pleasure you."

Continue…..


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, this is the next chapter, I want to thank all for be here and want to tell you all that now this story is part of the compilation of the community "Seme Iruka Unanimous", feels nice when somebody thinks your story is worth to be part of their community.

To celebrate that this is a special chapter, sorry because is short, but well after write this on I was…let's say inattentive, hehehehe.

TsukiHasu sorry for the long wait :P. Kuro Mitsu this is next chapter, not as cute but it is very …..interesting ;). DarkAngerJudas they are going to keep enjoying. HistoryHound food is sexy! They were not having sex there, were just having their fun in other ways :D.

_**Caution**_: Super lemony

Enjoy and Review please.

* * *

Kakashi moves to the bed, walking slowly and royally, showing all his muscles in the walk. He sits on the edge, showing his body to the academy instructor; his beautiful erection is on display for Iruka to admire. The academy instructor walks slowly, showing his own desire for the prince.

"My prince, I want to show you so many things, allow me to pleasure you."

A soft moan is the only response the academy instructor has; the prince starts to touch himself again just like before, a little clumsily, but he just feels so good. Iruka kneels before the prince and touches him too. Both males are touching the prince. Kakashi is so wet now, his eyes are closed, just waiting for the ultimate sensation, but the academy instructor takes their hands away, making him whine for the loss of his pleasure.

The academy instructor stands and kisses the prince, touching his face with both hands; it is a harder kiss from what the prince is used to, he starts to feel a little nervous, but when the academy instructor moves one hand and starts to caress his side, all returns to normal.

"Kakashi, I want you to be calm. I am going to do something you've never felt before," Iruka murmurs, barely touching the lips of the prince, who is panting and trembling from all the stimulation.

"Iruka," Kakashi says breathlessly, touching the academy instructor's chest trying to feel something, to grab something.

"My prince, move to the center of the bed; there, kneel with your hands on the bed, I am going to be at your back."

The prince moves slowly but surely on the surface of the covers; his erection moves with each movement of his legs, he is really enjoying that slow baby walk. When he is in the center he takes position how the academy instructor told him to, he doesn't know why because Iruka is at his back and he is not used to that kind of position, but he believes Iruka is going to fulfill his promise to pleasure him.

Iruka moves slowly like a predator, making the prince shiver because he can't see him but can feel his eyes on him. He kneels at his back, covers the prince's back with his front body and hugs him, kisses the back of his neck, small kisses here and there, then he moves to kiss his gills. The prince jumps for the sensation, but when he is about to move away the academy instructor starts to touch his chest and lick him with the tip of his tongue, slowly tracing the curve of his ear. The prince starts to relax in his knight's embrace; he is feeling things like never before just like Iruka told him.

When he feels one of Iruka's hand touch his bottom he curls and stays still. The academy instructor starts to caress his back too and kiss it; with his own body he moves the prince in the way so his bottom is in the air. The prince's hands are hiding his face that is buried in the covers of the bed, he feels so weird and wants it all to be over, but at the same time he wants to trust his Iruka. Being exposed like that feels humiliating, but the hand of Iruka feels nice caressing the skin that was never touched before.

The academy instructor moves the prince up; Kakashi is moving without resistance, he is on all fours for Iruka to admire. He can tell the prince is embarrassed because he is not saying a thing and is with his head down.

Iruka kisses his lower back, gaining the attention of the prince. "I love you, Kakashi," Kakashi moves his head up, looking at the academy instructor with tears in his eyes.

The academy instructor in that instant moves, startling the prince when he feels the long erected member of Iruka slide between his legs and pass under his own member, creating a sensation that makes the prince moan.

Iruka's front touches with the bottom of Kakashi; the academy instructor's spike pushes in the right place at the base of the prince's member, sending pleasure running in his blood. The prince moves back, seeking that sensation again and pushing over Iruka's spike, causing the academy instructor to move forward with more force.

They start with a slow rhythm, both members touching and caressing, slowly with the aid of their natural lubricant, slippery and nice, giving the right friction and sensations, something the prince never felt before; it is better than with his hand. Iruka moves one leg of the prince, closing the space and giving to him more pleasure. He starts to move faster, one of his hands circle the prince and touches his member's head, squishing and caressing him, occasionally touching the prince's spike.

They dance like that, slow and fast. The prince closes his legs more, liking the feeling more and more each time, he never ever thought that existed, but Iruka is showing him how wrong he was, but he is happy to be proven wrong by his lover. Kakashi is lost in sensations; his spike feels so good, his member feels good with the stimulation of Iruka's spike is giving him, is one of the best things so far.

The prince is sniffing because he can feel the love the academy instructor has for him, how he is taking care of him and is giving him all that he can give. His breath hitches in an instant, sounding like a sob to Iruka; that makes the academy instructor stop all movement.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asks touching the prince's damp silver hair, trying to see his face, but the prince is not turning to see him.

"I love you, Iruka," chokes the prince. He pushes back, indicating to Iruka he is all right.

Iruka kisses the left shoulder of the prince and keeps moving, paying more attention to the prince's member and pleasure. Both are near now, so close to their climax; both start to pant loudly, and the prince is mewling, moving with desperation too.

Both release their essences in the academy instructor's hand. He and the prince are shivering from the aftereffect of touching and stimulating their spikes; just the touch of their skin on the other skin has them moaning and feeling so hot. Their members start to harden again, because they are feeling so good with the body of the other.

But Iruka is not finished yet; he takes their mixed essences and moves to kneel at the back of the prince, who is sprawled on the bed panting for the sensations. With one of his fingers he takes a little of the mix and caresses the prince's opening. Kakashi moans at the feeling; he is over-sensitive after his best orgasm so far.

He stays there, just enjoying the academy instructor touch in one of the most sensitive places, a place where almost all the nervous terminals of his body collide. He covers the back of the prince with their essences, licking his hand clean after that.

The academy instructor moves away from the prince and goes to grab something from his pants. The prince is panting and starts to move his body over the covers, loving the feeling; he looks like a cat with catnip, doing a very erotic show for the academy instructor.

Iruka looks at how the prince moves and swallows drily. He needs to be cool because he doesn't want the prince to be hurt for his impatience and own desire; he wants the prince to enjoy his first time of real sex with him.

The academy instructor moves slowly over the bed, and when he is near the prince he presses his member in the prince's bottom, applying pressure but nothing more. He covers the back of the prince with his own body, feeling how the prince bucks his hips from the pressure of his weight in his now again erect member.

"Kakashi, I am going to show you more pleasure," says Iruka, pushing his erection over the prince's bottom crack, moving caressing with his member the sensitive skin of the prince's entrance.

Kakashi moans low and long, moving his hips up to feel more of Iruka sliding in him. The academy instructor could be just fine with just moving over the prince and bringing him to ecstasy just touching him.

Iruka starts touching the prince's sides slowly with the tips of his fingers, making the prince arch his back and throw his head back. He starts to kiss the prince's neck, licking his gills; he slides one hand under the prince's chest and caresses his neck in the front slowly. He guides the prince's head to the side to kiss him slowly.

Kakashi can't kiss back how he would like to because he is just lost in sensations. His body is overloaded with sensations; he never knew he could feel that much. The prince is doing noises he never knew he was capable of doing. It is kind of embarrassing, but at the same time he can feel the love of Iruka in the air, surrounding him and soothing his nerves. He knows something is going to happen, his body knows it too; he doesn't know what to do with his body now, he is letting Iruka guide him.

Iruka stops all movement and licks the prince's lips one last time; he waits for the panting flushed prince to open his eyes. Kakashi opens his eyes slowly, but he can't see clearly; his eyes are glassy and he is feeling disoriented, he doesn't remember where he is by now, all that matters is Iruka and the pleasure he is giving to him.

The academy instructor shows something to the prince, but Kakashi doesn't understand what that is. Iruka smiles because the prince can be so cute and sexy at the same time. He moves the vial in his hand when he sees the prince's understanding in his eyes and the blush over the blush he is portraying.

"My-my uncle give me tha-a-at," stutters the prince.

Iruka smiles and uncaps the vial, taking a small portion of the substance inside of it with his finger. The prince looks with intensity at what Iruka is going to do with that; he opens his mouth just thinking that is going to be something to eat, but when he sees the academy instructor move at his back he is very confused.

The academy instructor circles his entrance and starts to push one finger inside, slowly. The prince's body after the orgasm helps the muscles to be relaxed and make the entrance easier. Kakashi closes his eyes feeling Iruka's finger inside of him; it is a very different sensation, yet it is nice, but nothing like he just experienced. Then he feels all his nerves sparkle with fire inside him, making him shudder and see stars dancing before his eyes, moans Iruka name with delight.

Iruka is pleased when he feels the prince's reaction, he adds another finger and pours more of the liquid in the vial, that is a special mix the underwater males use for their coupling to be more pleasurable for his partner, either female or male; it gives the right amount of lubrication and has another substance that gives more pleasure to him or her.

Kakashi wants more of that sensation and pushes back on Iruka's fingers. The academy instructor smiles because the prince is taking the new sensation without fear or displeasure. Iruka takes out his fingers but not for long; he inserts the vial in the prince, moving it slowly and surely, searching for the prince's pleasure. When Kakashi bucks and pants, he knows he is doing the right thing.

The prince feels something slide in him, smearing something that feels great in him. Iruka sees how the prince is having the time of his life, but he is starting to feel jealous of that vial in the prince. He takes it out slowly, moving it around to stretch the prince more; the fluid is relaxing the muscles enough for him to enter the prince without much discomfort. Kakashi whines for the loss of the sensation, but when he moves he feels pleasure again; he closes his eyes and smiles.

Iruka moves over the prince again but this time he positions the head of his member at the prince's entrance and waits. He kisses his neck and licks his ear slowly.

"Your majesty, let me in, please," says Iruka.

Kakashi pants desperately, no knowing what to do or how to react to what Iruka is saying. He can feel something hot in his entrance, making it ache. He trembles under the weight of Iruka. Kakashi moves back, feeling the tip slide inside just verily. Iruka tries to be still and pants, closing his eyes.

"Iruka," Kakashi whines.

There is just a moment of stillness, then Iruka starts to push in. The prince stops breathing; Iruka murmurs how much he loves him and instructs him to relax. Kakashi feels Iruka slide inside, he feels a slight burn that is pleasurable; all of Iruka is inside of the prince, who starts to feel uneasy because of what he is feeling and tries to move away from Iruka, but the academy instructor takes him by the shoulders from under his chest.

The prince starts to panic under the strong hold of Iruka. The academy instructor tries to show how much he loves the prince, letting all his emotions out in the open, like he never did before. The prince whimpers, starting to feel tears in his eyes; he closes them, breathing more calmly.

Iruka moves forward, touching the pleasure point of his prince. Kakashi cries out the academy instructor's name. The prince starts to say how much he loves Iruka and he also releases his feelings, letting all of them out.

The academy instructor starts to move in the prince; their emotions mix in the air creating a bright glow and humidity in the place, a soft and oceanic fresh aroma fills the air. The dark red eye of the prince glows, both males move like one.

The bond between the two males gets stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Lances of light surround them, echoing their feelings, mingling in the air and fusing in one strong feeling that both now have.

The prince feels all and mewls in delight under the academy instructor. When he feels the hand of Iruka on his member he can't take it anymore, he climaxes hard, for a second feeling like dying then collapsing under the weight of iruka, who just climaxed inside, filling him. The entire light surrounding them explodes in dark and blue shadows, making a rain that falls over their naked bodies.

Both males collapse on the bed, trying to catch their breath, feeling weak but content. They feel cool for the soft rain falling on them. Iruka moves to his side, taking Kakashi with him; he hugs him to him, kissing his damp hair and caressing his shoulder.

Iruka smiles and closes his eyes, sighing; now they are one for the rest of their lives. They sleep peacefully in each other's presence.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

In the main house Obito is stretching his body after taking a warm bath; he feels relaxed and content because he knows Kakashi is going to be happy with Iruka, but if he is really true with himself, he is jealous of those two. They were together enjoying the day and well, that time in that storage room.

A dark swirl is in his room, and a shadow moves close to him. Obito almost screams when he feels arms surround him, but when he feels familiar lips on his naked shoulder he moves his head to the side and those lips start to take advantage of that freedom.

Obito sighs when Madara starts to caress his naked torso. Obito starts to melt in his man's hands; he leans on the other's chest and body. In that instant Obito gets to notice that the hard warm body at his back is completely free of clothing. That makes him shiver with anticipation for what he knows is going to happen soon.

He can feel the hard, long member of Madara slide in between his butt, he feels how it fits just fine. He pushes back and places his head on the shoulder of Madara; turning his head he kisses the skin of the other's neck and licks slowly, tracing a long line on the other under his chin.

Madara chuckles and smiles, liking this playful side of his love. Obito hearing him bites him, making his leader groan and move his hips forward.

Obito moves far from his love, crawling on the bed, staying in the end of it. He stays on all fours and looks back to Madara, waiting for the man to take the hint and take him. Madara smirks and moves with his member proud to be there in the presence of the man he enjoyed so much the last time. That day apart from Obito was just too much; their bonding was affecting him deeply.

Madara moves and caresses the skin on the inside of Obito's legs, stopping when he touches the soft skin of his man's treasure. Obito does a sound that makes Madara smile and close his eyes; he keeps caressing that lovely skin, making Obito's legs tremble.

His other hand travels over the back of the other man slowly with his nails scratching verily, making a nice feeling in Obito

"Madara, please," he says, breathless.

Madara doesn't say a thing; he just pushes the tip of his member in the tight passage he enjoys so much. Obito moves his head back, he can take Madara now, both know it because Obito can't be without sex that long, he always was a very sensual man.

Obito relaxes and Madara pushes in. Obito closes his eyes and his mouth but no sound is made; Madara's breathing is hard in Obito's ear. He takes Obito under his chest and moves him up to touch his own chest; with this movement he enters deeper, making them both moan in pleasure.

There they stay like that in that intimate embrace, but Obito starts to feel really needy and clenches on Madara. He chuckles and lets go of Obito, who moves to the bed again ready for Madara. But he has a different idea and starts to move slowly and deliberately, not touching Obito, who tries to move back but Madara takes him bythe hips and stops him.

He keeps that for a little longer, and when he can hear the small pleas of his delicious Obito, he has mercy on him and starts to move faster, adding some chakra to his thrusts to give pleasure to his Obito in his secret side. Obito is screaming in pleasure, the atmosphere is full of their passionate heat; you can smell it in the air and feel it on your skin, pure heat and passion.

Madara stops and moves out of Obito, but this one rolls on his back and looks at Madara with dilated red eyes. He opens his legs apart and moves them up, showing his entrance that is showing his lovely colour and partially dilated for Madara to enter.

Madara licks his lips and moves down to enter his Obito again. They move together; Obito hugs him around the shoulders trying to hold in something, because Madara was just giving so good. The lick of fire in their bodies starts to be unbearable; both start to feel that desperation of death near the end. They pant together searching for the same, looking for the same high to fall fast where everything vanishes and you float free, where your senses get useless but they burn with delight. That release and fulfillment all together, mixing, making their eyes spin together, recording the moment forever in their souls.

Both close their eyes and feel their bodies shake with the strength of their muscles. They finish, Obito coating Madara with his milk and Madara filling his Obito with his.

Madara moves out of Obito, who is asleep after their hard union. He kisses him one last time and carries him to the other part of Obito's large bed; there he covers him, not minding to clean him, because when two Uchiha bond the essence of the other is better to be in his partner, their bodies became impregnated with the other's smell.

Madara move to rest at Obito's back; he hugs him and breathes in his hair. Madara wants Obito to live in his house as it is larger, but he knows that is a battle that can wait for another time; now he just wants to enjoy his time with the man until he wakes and goes for more.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

The ocean rages in the Suzanoo cliff; the magic barriers start to shatter for the rage of the powerful creature lurking under the dark waters.

_Continue…._


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! I know it took too much time :(

Too all the readers, I hope you all enjoy it ^^

Enjoy and review!

_**Caution**_: romance in the air and a bit of citric moments

oO0Oo oO0Oo

The ocean rages off the Suzanoo cliff; the magic barriers start to shatter for the rage of the powerful creature lurking under the dark waters.

Taniwha Aramberri, one of the most dangerous creatures in the seas or lakes, this enormous underwater creature is one of the largest ones, 25m of long, with an impressive array of machete-sized teeth and a powerful jaw to chew through granite. But that was not only what made it dangerous; this reptile has the natural form of a mix between a whale and crocodile, but has the ability to shapeshift. It can appear in the water as a shark, squid or big sea snake. But not only that, it can change on land too as a giant lizard or a dragon.

A very hostile being and a guardian that is currently trying to break the protective barrier in the Uchiha kingdom, to fulfill his master's orders.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Iruka awakes, feeling a strong presence near them. He gets up fast moving to the prince, who mumbles something and looks so cute, but the academy instructor doesn't have the time to watch him. He moves away from the bed, takes his sword and goes outside of their room.

"Good morning Iruka, mmhhh I can see why Kakashi likes you so much," says Obito, admiring the naked body of Iruka.

"I like your sword," says Madara at his side, smiling without his mask.

"You said you liked mine!" Obito pouts playfully.

Iruka blushes and covers his privates with his actual sword; both males smirk at each other, but when they feel the aura of the warrior both smile and change their expression to some more friendly.

"We came to invite you two to eat with us, just to bid our goodbyes to your prince," says Madara politely.

Iruka sees them with hard eyes and lets his chakra flow, showing his true power. When he sees Obito move closer to Madara for protection, he smiles.

"We are going to be there, thank you for thinking of us," Iruka says.

"We are family," Obito takes Madara's hand and walks out of the house.

Iruka feels a shift in the air and looks around, trying to find the source. The air settles again; he frowns and walks to wake his prince, something is not right and they need to be ready in case something dangerous happens.

Kakashi is in bed curled on his side with his hands at the front of his face, mumbling something. Iruka stands in the door, his prince is just too cute. He doesn't wants to wake the prince but they have to go with the prince's family before starting their travel back to Mi'baroz.

Iruka kisses the prince on his naked shoulder. Kakashi whines, not wanting to be disturbed; the academy instructor keeps kissing his way to the prince's neck where he licks him in his gills. Kakashi wakes, moaning and arching his back for the pleasure running in his body.

"Iruka," he says with a soft humming sound.

"Obito came to invite us to eat with them," Kakashi looks at his warrior with pleading eyes, he wants to stay in bed a little longer and have another round of that thing Iruka did to him.

Iruka observes the prince who is blushing with a dreamy smile in his face, he only can imagine what the prince is thinking and his imagination is more adventurous than the prince's. But they need to return before his majesty the king Sakumo starts a more aggressive method to find his son.

All were lucky the king was taking it all with a great level of patience, because he has very dangerous ways to gain what he wants. With that thought in mind, he uncovers the prince of the soft covers that keeps him in bed.

Before his eyes is the perfect lean body of his prince, that is just his now, his land, his home, his all. The prince smiles and moves his body to show what Iruka is going to miss for a simple meal. Iruka licks his lips when the prince opens his legs and shows his lower region.

Using all his willpower Iruka takes the prince's hand and pulls him out of bed. Kakashi pouts with sad eyes, he wanted to have some fun.

"Kakashi, we need to return home," is all that Iruka says, the prince stiffens watching the serious look on the academy instructor. They need to return to his father's side.

"You are right," nods the prince, moving around to put on his underwater commoner clothes that he was using before enter those lands.

Iruka chuckles, he can't believe the prince was using those clothes; the prince can look awesome with anything, but those commoner clothes were too plain for him. They need to find him more suitable garments before returning to the castle, because Kakashi has many troubles and returning with those clothes can be too much for his family, they can feel dishonored beyond repair.

The academy instructor moves and helps the prince to fix his attire, adjust his belt and his Crocea Mors,touches his hair, traces the scar on his eye with his thumb. The prince closes his eyes and smiles, he is happy.

Iruka moves away from the prince who is admiring one medium size mirror, he wears his uniform but leaves his helmet off, fixes his Zhanmadao, looks back at the room; the twoHudieshuangdao lay on a lower table. He walks to take them, he moves them and observes the pair of bracelets he bought in the city of Wat Arun.

The prince is at the mirror moving his hand from side to side, he has that playful glint in his eyes. The academy instructor tries not to look at the mirror because he knows they are going to become prisoners of it.

But when the prince points he looks, and there before his eyes is the most beautiful reflection in all the underwater land: his prince smiling, looking happy and alive, all that sadness that was his companion is gone, now he looks less pale and his hair looks less droopy.

He takes the two Hudieshuangdao and gives them to the prince who wears them, not taking his eyes from the mirror. He observes in Iruka the true magic of the mirror, how the light catches his eyes giving them a soft glow, the colour of his skin so soft to the eye and stronger to the tact. Iruka is perfect to his eyes.

The academy instructor takes the two bracelets; the prince looks at them, he hadn't seen Iruka buying them, they are beautiful and they have something written on them, but he can't read it, it is in the same ancient writing of the temple they went.

"It says, yours for eternity," Iruka tells him, placing it on the prince's wrist.

The prince takes the other from the instructor's hand and places it in the other wrist, they look at the mirror and there they can see chains binding them together. They remember what Obito told them about them having their chains, they are made of something translucent but with a bright light; they try to touch them but are not tangible, but they can see them in the mirror.

Sasuke enters running into their room, he just knew those two were captured by the mirror and needed his help to be free.

He touches their hands and smiles looking at them in the mirror, he can see their chains, but that is not new to him; he has seen several of those in his life and it is a common thing in their land.

"Let's go, we are waiting!" he pulls them away from the mirror, breaking the spell; he runs with them at his side out of the house. Both males are running happily with the kid, he is very cute and happy to be a kid, well in their society that is not normal and both males enjoy it to no end.

They enter the house and the delicious smell of herbs and fruit assault their senses. They walk together where the others are at the table chatting about the impending wedding of Madara and Obito.

"Welcome, we thought you were never going to appear," says Madara.

"We are sorry," Iruka apologizes.

"But you two are here now, so no big deal, take a seat," Obito's happy voice sounds like bells.

Kakashi takes out the carambola he bought in the market; he tried to taste it, but it was too hard for him and the skin of it has a really bitter flavor. Obito sees it and takes it with a happy almost crazy smile.

He cuts it with a knife and places it on a plate, giving it to both males. Kakashi takes one part and bites it, but at the same time Iruka does the same; both hum in delight for the sweet flavor. Sasuke laughs, Itachi smiles and claps his hands.

The underwater males looks at all at the table with a puzzled look, what just happened? Sasuke explains to them about the legend of that fruit, if two take a bite of the same fruit they are bound to be together forever.

"You two can't be more bound," says Obito between laughs.

They start to eat the curry-flavored fruit, but then the shift in the air falls, but this time like an electric current all around. The Uchiha stand looking around, something is not right with the barriers.

Madara gives Obito a kiss and disappears in a swirl of black-like smoke. Itachi moves out of the house followed by Obito and the rest of the males, the sky has a tint in red with clouds like stripes in the air.

The land shakes and smoke can be seen like a column in the distance, just in the direction of the Suzanoo cliffs.

"We need to go. Sasuke, stay here and protect the servants if something happens, Itachi come with me," Obito's tone of voice is very different from the usual goofy one he uses, they all know it's something very serious. All nod, Sasuke hugs his family and runs to the house to gather the servants. Itachi and Obito run out to the cliff.

Iruka looks at the prince, waiting for his orders. The prince unsheathes his Crocea Mors that has a soft blue glow in it. Both males run pursuing the others; the academy instructor can feel something familiar in the disturbance, but he is not sure because the Uchiha barrier is strong.

A vibrant roar and a shake in the earth that cracks the pat where the four men and some other Uchiha are running, all are ready to battle the menace that is now in their lands.

They are so close to the cliff, but a column of fire moves to them. Iruka moves fast but the fire is extinguished by Obito in a blink. Water vapour can be seen, the cry of battle is behind it, and a swift wind clears the vapour. Revealing the form of a vibrant green dragon of 6m of high, roaring and fighting with sharp teeth, claws and a tail with big spikes. The fire is not a problem for the Uchiha because it is their element.

Iruka looks at the big dragon and stops, surprised to see it there; he never expected to see it there, because on the neck of the reptile is the emblem of the royal family, that beast is the Taniwha Aramberri of the king.

The prince is about to jump into the battle, but the academy instructor stops him. They can't hurt the king's protector, or more like the prince's protector, that beast was created to protect all the royal family.

Sakumo was too worried because it was too much time without knowing of his son that he released his beast to find him.

"He is Taniwha Aramberri Your Majesty, he is here for you," Iruka tells him, who is wearing his helmet now. He moves forward, ready to gain the beast's attention and calm it, showing that the prince is safe.

Kakashi stays looking at the fierce beast attacking the Uchiha, that beast is there for him, his father really wants him back. He never knew in all his life one time that that beast was sent to find or protect, that was the last recourse. His father, Sakumo, loves him that much.

"Iruka," the prince looks at the warrior that is his love. He takes his hand and both run to the beast, not listening to the yells of warning from Obito and Itachi, who are helping some wounded Uchiha.

Madara is at the front of the battle, sending several attacks at the beast, but all are useless because the beast is too powerful. The beast sends a blast of plasma energy to the Uchiha, it is so bright that he can't see and is at the mercy of the attack.

Madara thinks of Obito, performs a shield around but it shatters with the impact of the energy. All the Uchiha try to create barriers but all break, but the swift thrust of the prince's sword deflects the beast's attack sending it to the sea, where it's blast creates a big whale that stops the whirlpool. The prince moves slowly, gaining the attention of the dragon, who observes him with his sharp ruby eyes.

The prince walks to the head of it, the dragon snarls showing his fangs but in a moment moves his head away from the prince and relaxes his muscles, taking a seat and waiting for the word of his master's son.

All the Uchiha stay stunned at the strange behavior of the dragon. The prince touches the hard skin of the Taniwha Aramberri; the beast jumps to the cliff, in the air it takes the form of a big sea snake, his sharp head breaks the waters recreating the powerful whirlpool that protects the Uchiha kingdom.

Obito runs to his love's side, Madara looks at him stunned to find him there; he can't believe what he just saw, the prince touched the beast that none of the Uchiha could stop. The beast just acted like a pet and went away.

Iruka moves to the side of the prince, feeling proud of his prince, now so brave and mature, so different from the kid he fell in love with, now the prince is the man of his life.

"I am sorry for all this, my father is looking for me and I have to return to his side," the prince says with a smile, he never felt so happy to return home.

"That was your father?" asks Obito taken aback; that was the love of his favorite aunt?

"No that was a guardian of the royal family, my father is his master," Kakashi laughs because the face of Obito is just too funny.

"Oh, thank the gods, I was worried for a minute there," Madara hugs his Obito.

"We have to go, Your Majesty."

"I am going now, but I will return to visit my family," the prince smiles. Itachi hugs him and tells him he is going to miss him and Sasuke is going to miss him too.

Madara hugs him too and Iruka, wishes them the best blessing their gods can give. Obito cries but everyone tries not to notice, because there are others Uchiha around and he is going to be the husband of their leader.

"You better return, kid," says Obito with a wet smile.

"I will," says the prince. He takes the hand of Iruka and adds, "We will."

With that both males jump to the whirlpool and disappear in the waters, they swim to the bottom of the whirlpool where they stand on the sea floor below the Uchiha lands. Kakashi looks up missing his family; he sighs trying to will away the tears that are about to mix in the water, he was brave in front of them, but now, he can let his emotions run.

Kakashi sobs painfully, Iruka hugs him closer, protective in his arms; his prince's emotions are so true, he really is missing them, it is a physical pain what he feels to be away from them. A large snake swims near them making the waters shift sharply, like the creature is telling them to return home.

Iruka looks at the creature and nods trying to coax it to go first, to let the prince settle his emotions first. The Taniwha Aramberri appears to understand and swims away, disappearing in the waters.

The prince hugs Iruka closer and cries harder; he is going to miss those magical lands, the homeland of his mother; he is going to miss the entire happy atmosphere there, the freedom to show all, the close contact of another being. He is returning to his coldhearted land.

After some time, the prince was calm enough to let go of Iruka. He sniffs and looks at the academy instructor.

"Are you feeling ready to go home, Kakashi?" asks Iruka touching the prince's face.

"I don't know," says the prince.

"Let's go to the city of Davaros, there we can contact the king Sakumo, maybe we can stay there and return to Mi'baroz when you feel ready," Iruka smiles, trying to make the prince feel less uneasy.

The prince nods, not feeling confident in doing that, but he can't wait more time to return home. His father already sent his beast to look for him, he needs to face the consequences of his decision; his father is going to give him the biggest of the punishments in the history of the underwater kingdom.

They start to walk to the city, holding hands and looking around. Kakashi walks silently looking ahead but really not seeing a thing, he is trying to be calm and not think in the worst; now that he knows his father really loves him, maybe his punishment is not going to be that great.

The prince starts to feel the warm waters that are characteristic of the city of Davaros, a bank of banded butterfly fish moves in between them. The prince looks at them and smiles, he loves those fish they are really playful. Iruka moves behind the prince and hugs him around the waist.

Kakashi looks up and sees the coral barrier from afar, the bright colours and the way it all reflects the light angelfish of all colours and forms swimming around. The butterfly ones eating here and there, Rock beauties chasing each other, Anemone fish, sharks and moray eel. Barracudas chasing their prey. Eagle rays flying in the water like angels of shadow, crabs and lobsters doing their business. All kinds of warm water sea creatures.

The beauty of the sea in front of them, and the best of all, he is not alone to enjoy it. He is not going to be alone in this world again, Iruka is there with him, he is going to be there always at his side.

"I love you, Iruka," Kakashi murmurs.

"I love you, my prince."

They stay like that observing the large expanse of the coral barrier, one of the largest in the entire underwater kingdom. Not far from there is the city of Davaros, the first step of reality. If only they could be like his uncle, who is free. But with Iruka being an academy instructor and Kakashi a royal prince, they can't be that free.

"I want to talk with your father about our commitment; I don't want to live away from you, I can't live away from you."

Davaros is a beautiful city with white constructions, with beautiful designs in the roofs and walls made of bright colour of stones and ceramics, maybe it is the perfect city for them to start a new life.

They say the underwater people that live in that city are more warm than the rest of the underwater people in the rest of the seas and oceans of the kingdom. Yes, it is the perfect place for them to start.

They swim in the waters and in a short time arrive to the city of Davaros, the wards of the city recognize the uniform of the royal army and salute with respect at Iruka, but when they see the hair of the prince they bow low; the prince's clothes could be common but his hair shows his royal blood.

"Inform the King that Prince Kakashi is in the city," Iruka says with the authority of his voice ringing.

They enter the city walking near, too near to be seen polite in their society, but the prince has not his red eye covered, all know who he is and how dangerous it is rumored to be. So all stay away from him and they try not to look at him.

Kakashi thinks that maybe it is not that bad to be the monster if they don't interfere with his relationship with Iruka, maybe he can hug him and kiss him in public and no one could say a thing.

"Why are you smiling so much?" asks Iruka because the prince is grinning like he never saw him do in their society.

"Nothing," says the prince, blushing and trying to act more like his former cold royal self.

They arrive at the royal house in the city; it is not very impressive, but it is one of the biggest in the city. It has marvelous gardens of corals and ceramic, long halls and big windows, a very nice place to be.

They climb the steps to the main door where two royal guards are, but the doors open suddenly and there with a huge smile is his uncle Jiraiya, who swims fast and hugs him with all his might. He takes him up in his arms and does some turns with him.

"My boy, you are here! I was so worried and your father, we knew Iruka could find you, and your father had the crazy idea to send the Taniwha Aramberri to find you," he said all with a loud voice and laughing and doing all the protocol of the royal family says they can't do.

Iruka observes everything with kind eyes, because the prince is smiling and showing how happy he is. His emotions are loose and free, being with Obito and his Uchiha family did a great good to the usually sad prince.

"I am sorry uncle, I was not thinking and was lost," Kakashi mumbles when his uncle leaves him on the marble floor of the royal house.

"It is ok, you are a kid and acted just like one, your bothers did something terrible against you. They received their punishment, your father was furious with them for hurting you like that. I am sorry for not being there to console you, my boy," Jiraiya says hugging the prince one more time.

"Well let's go inside, you need to tell me all your adventures!" his uncle says with excitement in his voice, they start to walk inside when the prince stops.

"Uncle, Iruka," the prince blushes because he doesn't know how to explain to his uncle that they are now kind of married and are a couple.

"Of course your boyfriend can come too; move Iruka, you are part of the family now, we need to take this boy out of these clothes, " the prince gets more red when he sees the academy instructor and the way his eyes cloud with desire. The academy instructor bows low and walks behind them.

Jiraiya laughs understanding young love and why not, with how handsome his nephew is and the nice body of his boyfriend, those two must be really good together.

Iruka never knew this royal house in the past, it is a really impressive place to be. The academy instructor knows he is never going to be considered royalty and he knows his position at the side of the prince is going to be as some sort of consort prince or something like that.

Jiraiya calls his servants and asks them for suitable clothes for the prince and to prepare his room. After giving the tour in the house for Iruka to know it and for the prince to tell him all about his family in the Uchiha kingdom, they left the prince in a room.

Both males walk ahead to a big window that shows one beautiful garden of corals. Iruka knows how to keep his emotions at bay, because he is a well-trained warrior, but he can't help feel uneasy because he is walking with one of the most powerful underwater males in the kingdom. Jiraiya stops and looks at him.

"You love my boy and you two had sex, that is for sure, how far do you want to take your relationship with him?" Jiraiya asks Iruka with a very cold voice that drips death if he gives the wrong answer.

"I plan to be his partner for life, his family, his all; I want to make the prince happy, we already did our vows in front of his Uchiha family and they gave us their blessing. I plant to have the same from the royal family," the academy instructor says smiling letting loose his emotions.

"You are special, Umino Iruka," Jiyaiya says sternly with the same icy expression. "I believe you, lucky guy; you have my boy's heart and I know he is happy with you, you have my approval," the academy instructor finds himself in a bone-crushing hug. He just hopes the king Sakumo can be that enthusiastic with their relationship.

"Go and help your husband to get dressed, I'll wait for you two to eat in the main hall," Jiraiya gives the academy instructor a very suggestive look and does a rather sexual sign with his hands. The academy instructor blushes and gulps, nods and walks very stiffly to the room where the prince is.

Jiraiya laughs aloud walking away, it is too funny making new lovers blush.

Iruka enters the room that is quiet, looks around and sees that it is a really majestic one, but to his liking isn't too cold. He walks forward, there is a wall near a big window panel; he looks at the side and sees the prince who has his commoner clothes on.

"I told your uncle about us," the prince smiles and sighs.

"He was happy for us."

"He is always happy for me and for what I do, I just hope my father does the same or just lets us be lovers." Iruka moves closer and kisses him on the temple.

"Your uncle wants us to eat with him in the main hall."

"Ok," says the prince, he walks to the bed where his royal robes are ready for him.

"Your Highness, allow me to dress you," murmurs Iruka in his ear; the prince hums and waits for the hands of his guardian to undress his body and take care of him.

Iruka kneels before his prince and starts to untie his weapons. He takes them with the reverence a true warrior uses for powerful weapons, he moves and places them on a near low table. Kakashi smiles enjoying his love's care, he understands that Iruka is there to protect him and take care of him, but it feels great to experience it.

The prince observes his male, returning with confident strides to his side. The water shifts around them; the room changes in colour, the white colour of the walls turns a light shade of green. The two lovers embrace and the room temperature gets colder, but the skin of the two males heats.

Iruka takes off the old clothes of the prince, the ones that he wore when he was running for the pain and hate. Now without it in the embrace of Iruka, who starts to kiss the prince's skin slowly, each part, making the prince shiver and move closer.

Kakashi's hand buries in the academy instructor's hair, caressing while Iruka licks his privates. Iruka wants to take the prince in that instant but knows they can't now, the prince's uncle is waiting for them.

The prince shudders feeling his orgasm take him, the room lightens and all is back to normal, Kakashi's pants floating in the water. Iruka takes him and places him in his bed, licks him clean and starts to dress him with his royal robes.

"Iruka, please, I want…"

"We can't now my prince, your uncle is waiting and personally I don't want him saying anything about us having sex," the academy instructor blushes just thinking on the possibility of that happening.

Kakashi chuckles because he knows his uncle's antics, he is dying to touch his Iruka and feel him again in him like one. He is really curious about sex underwater, but maybe that is going to wait for another time.

The stomach of the prince takes both their attention by growling, the prince blushes and Iruka hugs him closer.

"I love you, Kakashi."

Jiraiya is grinning watching the two lovers; Iruka is feeding the prince with his hand and Kakashi is taking the opportunity to lick his fingers. Those two are so cute together, he thinks.

A royal guardian enters the main hall and bows before the royal family. Kakashi looks at him recognizing the helmet, his father is there. The door of the main hall opens, revealing the powerful aura of the king Sakumo.

The three males stand before their king. All bow, but the academy instructor like the guardian with them bows lower. The king Sakumo enters the main hall, his robes flow at his back like they are alive. His eyes follow over the occupants of the hall. He sees his son, the one that was lost and now is there.

"Kakashi, my son," he says in a hushed voice.

The prince looks at his father with tears in his eyes, but trying to suppress all that he is feeling, trying to keep the protocol. He is about to swim to his father's side when he finds himself in the arms of none other than his father.

Continue…


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all to be here! This is the next chapter, they are in the underwater kingdom now and there are more things to live :D

Enjoy and review

_Caution_: just minor kissing ^^

* * *

The prince looks at his father with tears in his eyes, but trying to suppress all that he is feeling, trying to keep the protocol. He is about to swim to his father's side when he finds himself in the arms of none other than his father.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again!" Sakumo says with gritted teeth; his emotions roll around the place, making the other males stand back. Iruka wants to draw his sword to protect his prince, but he knows he can't do that, the king would never harm his own flesh and bone.

Kakashi trembles in his father's arms and buries his face in the other's shoulder, hugs him sobbing; he understand the strong emotions, the raw anger coming off his father is because of him, because of his childish actions, he hurt his father and is causing him to do something shameful, show his emotions in the open.

"Father, I am sorry, please," sobs Kakashi, not wanting to see his father humiliated because of him.

"Shhh," says his father hugging him, taking in his son's scent mixed with the smell of dry land and the Uchiha people. He takes in the special scent of his son, of the blood of his mother; he almost lost the precious son of his beloved Akemi.

Jiraiya looks at the academy instructor and signals him they need to go out. Iruka nods jerkily and walks slowly out of the hall, looking one more time at his sweet Kakashi. The pain is so overwhelming.

The king lets go of his little son and looks at him; the prince is sniffling trying to control his crying. Sakumo touches his face and his hair; the prince is so surprised for the action and lets a quiet sob out, his father is touching him, he doesn't say a thing just tries to stop the tears that are flowing in the salty water. The prince just closes his eyes and lets a soft smile grace his face. The king smiles too, he still feels the pain for all the ordeal caused, but he is also glad his son is back and in good shape.

Sakumo admires the light pink colour in his son's face, that must be because he was on land in the Uchiha's land; he touches his son's shoulders and examines his body for any visible wound, he knows from personal experience how the Uchiha can be when they find another being powerful enough to be a challenge.

"I am fine, father," says Kakashi in a soft voice. The prince wants to tell his father so many things, but he keeps them all quiet because it was out of the protocol, but he better start to calm all his emotions.

"Tell me," says the king ruffling the prince's hair, just like his uncle did. The king's strong emotions vanish from the water which gives the prince peace, because it was unsettling, being in the presence of the king in those alien conditions.

The prince looks at his father with so much excitement that the king is glad they are alone, to be able to spoil his son; he never has the time to be with his son like that, just on small occasions, but now they have the time because he left the castle without the company of his advisors, they had nothing to do with the safe return of his son. But the freedom is going to be short-lived because always the matters of the kingdom return to his attention.

The king moves to take a seat in the principal chair and signals to his son to take the other at his right side. The prince moves, trying to arrange all his thoughts; there is so much he wants to tell his father.

"I am sorry for my behavior, father, I have no excuse," the sadness of the prince is palpable; he feels guilty too, the prince is not looking at the king. But the king just smiles and waits for his son to continue. Kakashi feels nervous because the king didn't acknowledge his apology, like it is not necessary for him to say it. But the king does what he wishes to do and who is he to demand his forgiveness? Kakashi looks up and he can see how his father is a special being, because just with one look Kakashi feels the unspoken forgiveness and his love.

The prince feels emotions in his flesh, wants to jump and hug his father, cry and swim with joy, but he just grins at his father who is looking at him with those caring eyes. The king moves his head, signaling the prince can continue.

"I went to the Uchiha kingdom father, but that you know now," says the prince knowing how smart his father is; the king nods at his son. "I met my mother's family," that surprises the king who moves his body to his son.

"How you find them?" asks the king with interest.

"They found me, Obito is the name of the Uchiha who took care of me in their kingdom. He is the nephew of my mother, a nobleman, and there are others that are part of that family," the prince tells his father with a voice full of meaning, it was destiny what caused it all, it was something that was supposed to be, the pain of the loss was worth to know that part of his life that was missing.

"Akemi," murmurs the king, she was protecting at his son when he was not there to do it.

"I am glad you met them my son, they are your family too. Do you wish to return to them from time to time?" the king asks his son, who was wishing to hear those words.

"Yes father, I wish to return to visit them, they are so different to us father, the lands are so beautiful, the culture, all those colours and smells, it is something you have to see father, maybe you can join me and…" the prince stops because he is so excited and is almost shouting with glee in the presence of the king.

"I see how much you want to return my son, I will allow it but just when your work for the kingdom allows it."

"Yes father," the prince bows his head, smiling.

"What about the instructor, Umino?" the king asks, already knowing.

"He founds me, father," says the prince with innocence, the king wants to laugh but he just keeps looking at his son, he is not an adult yet.

"You two seem bonded to me," the prince blushes and wants to disappear, his father knows!

"Tell me my son, I know how much he means to you. I am not pleased that you two did that without my approval, but it is done," the prince looks at the king with worry. "Do not worry my son, I am not going to punish the instructor Umino," but mentally the king is planning a good talk with him for taking his son.

"You two are going to live in the castle, but he is not staying in your room until you have your ceremony of adulthood, after that you two need to fulfill the protocol to be a couple in the kingdom; the bonding is done, but you know we need to do it all properly, I don't want you to be seen like a commoner my son."

"Yes father," says the prince a little bit sadly, because he is not going to be allowed to be with his love until all those ceremonies take place.

"Don't be sad Kakashi, he is yours and no one can take him from you, you two are one now. I hope you understand the responsibility that your actions are bringing to you; you are no longer your own, now you are his and he is yours. Take good care of your heart, my son," the king stands and places his hand on his son's shoulder, walks to the doors and lets his uncle and the academy instructor enter the room.

Jiraiya enters smiling at his brother, the king wants to roll his eyes at the way his brother is taking it all; he is too consenting to his liking, but he is also happy because his son found a good partner for life. The academy instructor is a good warrior and is going to be able to take care of his little son.

Iruka is worried because he knows the king knows what he did with his son; he is hoping the king doesn't choose to kill him in the presence of his son. He deserves death for the kind of treason he did against the kingdom, being bonded to a child and a royal child. Iruka doesn't regret his actions, just is thinking that maybe it was too rushed from the start. Maybe if his patience was bigger, but he knows he can't change what was done.

The king closes the door and observes how the academy instructor moves to the side of the prince and how his body language shows his concern; he is silently asking if he is alright. The way his son looks at him is the answer the academy instructor is looking for. Those two are really one now and he is pleased the instructor Umino is with his son.

"There are no words to express how grateful I am for you bringing my son back, Instructor Umino," begins the king. Iruka, who is standing at his son's back, bows his head signaling his total loyalty.

"But I am also very vexed with your behavior with my son. I know you are a very loyal and strong warrior of our kingdom, so I don't know how you could dishonor the trust that was placed upon your person with my son. You know I was delighted with you being my son's partner, but I do not understand why you took him for you in that dishonorable way, you broke all rules in the kingdom, rules you know at heart and deliberately broke to have what was going to be yours," the anger and frustration of the king was palpable in the water, the academy instructor knew this was his end. The prince is very ashamed because it was his fault too, but in the eyes of the entire kingdom he is a mere kid, not responsible for his actions.

The room is quiet, even the king's brother knows that he can't say a thing, those are true words and the instructor did something that breaks all the rules of the kingdom. The king looks at his son and all those emotions settle because he knows his son is going to be fine in the care of the instructor Umino.

"But now I can't do anything to break my son's heart, he is happy with you; you are the source of that happiness I can see in his eyes, he has a new life that I never saw in him. You were with him when he needed you the most; you brought him back, that I can't change for all the rules in the kingdom. Please my son, I wish to speak with the instructor Umino." The prince stands and turns to see his partner, his love, his all with a soft smile full of promises for the future. Iruka feels like something happened and he just lost it, he is ok or not? Is he going to live or not?

"With your permission, father," the prince walks out of the room, his uncle stays with the king to talk with his Iruka.

The prince walks in the corridor leading to a large window that overlooks the city of Davaros, the bright colours of the city, a place where almost all the habitants are slightly different from the others in all the kingdom, some say that maybe it is because that city is in hot water, that makes them be a bit more relaxed, that is why it is a resting city, a place where they can take their time to relax for the life they have in the others cities of the kingdom. There are only two other cities that are in hot or warm waters but none like Davaros, maybe it is not only the water, the great barrier of coral could be a factor too.

Kakashi stands and looks around; it all seems brighter, he remembers the city like a nice place, but now all looks different, more relaxing and somewhat brighter. He wishes to walk with Iruka to the places he knows are nice; he is starting to feel hungry, he remembers he barely touched his food. A servant is near him like two guardians, he is used to having someone always watching him from a distance that now he ignores them until he needs them.

He calls to one of the servants, who approaches him slowly with caution in her steps, she bows when she is at a close distance to the prince, not daring to walk closer because she knows what the others say about the prince that eats flesh and takes lives with his cursed eye.

The prince asks her for food; she bows low and walks to retrieve what the prince asked her, she does it fast because she fears for the prince's wrath. The prince sees all her disgust for him, but for the first time he doesn't care, because he is not looking for the approval of his people anymore, he has all the approval he was looking for in the only one that saw him and loved him, his lover and partner for life Iruka Umino.

oO0O0o oO0O0o

Iruka and Kakashi walk in the garden Camões, they are holding hands and walking close; the king was really harsh with the academy instructor, but at the same time very supportive, giving the academy instructor all the proper indications for the ceremonies they are going to be having, both his adulthood one and the couple ceremony. That is going to be a big celebration in the kingdom, because he is going to be the first prince to have his bonded, to be an official royal couple.

The academy instructor now is going to have a special nomination because of his position as the bonded, like a consort of sorts, but with his warrior title too. When the couple ceremony will be done, he is going to be asked to leave his title in the academy as instructor, to become the personal guard of the prince and go with him in all his travels.

Iruka is never going to have a voice in the council for not having royal blood, but he is going to be allowed to accompany the prince. So he is going to be well-versed in all about politics and protocol to not embarrass the prince, not that the king expects him to do it, because he knows how polite the academy instructor is. But they need to have proof in hand.

Jiraiya mentioned something about their sex life, he demanded to know if the prince was well treated in their intercourse sessions. Iruka went red after those questions, but the king was very attentive to his response. Iruka was forced to say that he was very careful with the prince. But when the king asked where that experience came from, the academy instructor almost fainted, he was forced to tell all about his past lovers, not that there were too many, but the king and his brother asked him names and records to erase all traces of his past, they didn't want any information that could be used to hurt the young prince.

In those moments Iruka regrets many things in his life, but at the same time, he is grateful for all that made him the creature he is now, to be there for his prince, to make him feel the ecstasy and make him see the stars. Be the warrior to protect him and the male to give him security and love.

Males and females pass at his sides looking at both males walking hand in hand, one with the royal robes and emblems, the other with the armor of a warrior, both with weapons and smiles on their faces. That was going to be something they were not going to be able to hide, their happiness.

The king was ecstatic when they finished talking with the academy instructor, because of the way his son flowed to the embrace of Iruka, the feelings were in the water, unmistakable; that was love. Sakumo saw it too, in small tendrils floating, surrounding them, bonding them to one another, if there was a doubt about their bond it now was clear. The king looked at his brother who like him was observing the special bond those two males share; that was nothing common to see in their society, just a few attain the impossible, but those two were fighters.

Iruka moves closer and kisses the hair of his prince, the good thing to date a monster is that no one moves closer to you and spoils the moments, well if the monster's father or uncle is not near. The academy instructor was glad all went well with the king; he is allowed to have the prince but never hinder his work.

Kakashi moves closer to Iruka, the place where they are walking is beautiful, it is one of the brightest and most beautiful places in the city, it has some kind of flowers of the sea that are native to the place, have long leaves of bright colour, coral of muti-colours; in the center of the place there is a big black coral that reflects the light where some of the keepers of the place hang long pearls. In that place it is allowed to walk barefoot, so the prince is enjoying the feel of the soft round white stones.

They are walking on the pads the garden has in silence, just being there in their own world before the time they are going to return to Mi'baroz with the king. They came to a stop in the black coral, it is beautiful like a big tree in black, shiny and soft looking. There the academy instructor gives the prince the bracelet he bought in Wat Arun, the prince looks at it and sees something written on the inside of it, there it is in a very beautiful way, but he can't understand what it says.

"Mine forever," murmurs Iruka placing it on his wrist. The prince looks at it in awe, it is so beautiful the way it shines and how it reflects all; he is looking at it and looks at Iruka who gives him another. The prince takes it and places it on his wrist.

The academy instructor moves closer, taking the prince by the hip and moving him closer to his body.

"Mine," the prince shivers for the low tone in the academy instructor's voice, he moves his arms and hugs Iruka around the neck, waiting for Iruka to kiss him, closing his eyes.

Iruka observes the beautiful face of his prince, his silver brows and eyelashes, the scar, all that makes his prince 'the soon to be man' he loves. The academy instructor doesn't like to think of the prince as a kid, because he was more mature than that and all the work he does for the kingdom proves it.

Kakashi feels the soft touch of the academy instructor's lips on his, they start to sway with the soft currents and did a little dance in the place with the rhythm of the soft murmur the water does over the coral.

They were having a nice time, the prince moaning softly with the way Iruka's tongue played in his mouth, licking in a place inside that makes him shiver and feel so hot. In that instant when the academy instructor is considering the consequences for having his way with the prince in a public place, the stomach of the prince growls signaling it is time for food. That is something how the prince differs from Iruka, because the academy instructor doesn't needs food that often like all the others in the underwater kingdom, he doesn't need to sleep that much either.

Iruka tries not to chuckle because the prince is blushing and is trying to move away from the academy instructor. He moves him closer and gives him another kiss, silencing the protests of the prince, who melts in his embrace.

"Let's go eat, my love."

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi eats with Iruka at his side, because for the academy instructor it's not time to eat, they are talking about all they are going to do when they arrive at the city, how they are going to transport all the things of Iruka to the palace. Kakashi is very excited to have his Iruka there with him in the palace, not in his room for now, but in his life forever.

The king enters the place, the academy instructor stands and bows low to the king, the prince stands and looks at his father bowing formally.

"Why you didn't tell me you were going to eat, my son?" asks the king with a severe tone.

The prince feels embarrassed and doesn't know what to do, so he bows low hiding his shame from his father.

"I am sorry father, I didn't want to bother you," says the prince in a quiet submissive voice.

"It is ok my son, at times I forget you eat more often than the rest of us," the king moves closer and touches the prince's shoulder. He moves and takes a seat with them and starts to talk with them about the ceremonies they are going to have in the near future; they start to pick the kind of ceremony they want to have.

It is a very comfortable chat and when Jiraiya joins then it gets better; the prince feels how his heart starts to be whole, all the missing pieces are taking their rightful places and he can feel how it starts to warm and beats, moving the warmth in all his body.

Iruka sees this and feels it too, the cold he was used to feeling coming from the prince starts to warm and fills him too. His prince is whole and happy.

Continue…..


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter! Finally is ready and _**thank you **_to all for keep reading. Love write for you all that read :D that take time to add and to review, you all are awesome.

Enjoy and Review ^^

_**Caution**_: Really lemony moment between our favorite couple ;D

* * *

It is a very comfortable chat and when Jiraiya joins then it gets better; the prince feels how his heart starts to be whole, all the missing pieces are taking their rightful places and he can feel how it starts to warm and beat, moving the warmth in all his body.

Iruka sees this and feels it too, the cold he was used to feeling coming from the prince starts to warm and fill him too. His prince is whole and happy. He vows to keep it like that, nobody is going to break the royal Prince Kakashi ever again.

They retire to rest when Kakashi starts to rub at his eye, the king tells Iruka to take the prince to his chambers; he doesn't add more, because he knows they are young and newly bonded, the prince is a kid but his body has awoken to those new sensations. He just hopes they keep it low in the castle, because he doesn't want his son to be humiliated for his own desires. That responsibility is going to be on the shoulders of the academy instructor, but for now, he is going to let them have their intimacy.

Iruka takes the prince by the arm and leads him to the prince's chambers, Kakashi was feeling really tired but now with Iruka so close and feeling his warmth, smelling his characteristic smell, he is very awake and his mind starts to fill with thoughts of the academy instructor.

Kakashi opens the door and enters first into his chambers. Iruka follows him closer; he can smell the aroma of love coming from the prince. Both know what the other is feeling, the prince is overwhelmed because the emotions coming from Iruka are so strong.

The prince moves away from the academy instructor, his chamber is in mid-light; he turns around and starts to undress for the academy instructor. Iruka closes the door and looks intently at his prince, his eyes dilate and take in all the beauty of the prince, the way his hair sways with the soft currents.

The white skin of the prince looks stunning in the mid-light, he is on full display for Iruka to see him, his lean body, his soft and a bit nervous expression. All that makes Iruka's blood boil, all that enchants his senses, all that is the prince, his red eye, his lovely silver hair.

Iruka moves closer to the prince, smooth and with desire, his scent fills the prince's body and makes him feel wanted and desired.

The academy instructor looks with a small smirk how the prince's erection stands proud before him. Kakashi moves to his platform, his bed here in the underwater kingdom; it feels foreign now, because he got used to the soft touch of the fabrics in the Uchiha kingdom, but at the same time, the soft caress of the water on his body, now that he was out of his element for so long, it feels great on his heated body.

There he takes a seat and spreads his legs, showing off to the academy instructor. Iruka swims slowly to the prince's side, verily floating over him and descending with the control of a true warrior over the body of the prince, who never saw Iruka do that, feeling that power radiating off him, all that dominating aura surrounding him. The prince surrenders under the academy instructor, gasping when a tender hand caresses his side and pulls him closer.

The touch of the dark skin of Iruka over his. Iruka enjoys the soft touch of the prince over his shoulders; the prince leans his head over his bare shoulder. They stay like that in a soft embrace; Iruka moves up and kneels, looking at the prince.

Kakashi's right hand moves to touch the skin over his own heart, he can feel it beating fast and strong; he caresses his own skin looking at Iruka with one of those smiles that melt the academy instructor.

Iruka takes the prince's other hand and starts to kiss each finger. Kakashi keeps caressing his own skin now with his fingernails, he closes his eyes and sighs when Iruka starts to kiss the palm of his hand and moves to kiss below. The academy instructor licks slowly but with strength from wrist to palm, making the prince hum in appreciation.

The prince opens his eyes when he doesn't feel anything else. Iruka smirks and starts to touch the prince's abdomen skin, slowly moving up and down with his hand and the prince's; the prince moves his hand trying for the academy instructor to touch his erection, but Iruka doesn't allow it, and moves their hands up to the prince's pectorals.

Kakashi's other hand caresses his warrior face. Iruka stops all movement, giving the prince enough time to explore on his own; he moves forward to give the prince more access. Kakashi touches with care the brows of Iruka, his nose, the scar that runs over it, touches under his eyes and when one of Iruka's eyes closes on reflex, he plays with his eyelashes.

Iruka is marveled how after all they have done, Kakashi is so innocent and naïve, he feels like a pervert because he is touching the prince with pure sexual desire, but the prince is touching him with curiosity. The prince starts to touch his lips.

"I love you," says the prince, his eyes are so true, showing all who he is to his warrior.

Iruka feels his blood boil, he wants to take the prince there and then, but he feels he can ruin the moment, so he moves forward and kisses the prince; the kiss is full of want and the prince can feel it. He opens his mouth and starts to beg for the academy instructor to enter his mouth to kiss him in that way only he can, that makes him want to curl in himself and at the same time blend with Iruka.

The academy instructor complies to the prince's request and starts to lick that wet mouth he loves so much; the prince now is more experienced and kisses back, licking under the academy instructor's tongue, making him shiver.

Iruka moves his hips to rest over the prince's that makes the prince let go in the kiss and moan with his eyes closed, he was not expecting that and his body is so sensitive that he can't focus on many things at the same time, but his lower body moves in reflex. Gripping his legs around the academy instructor, they are now closer and the prince starts to move to feel.

Iruka starts to kiss and lick the prince's gills earning a low moan from the prince; he moves his hips harder and faster. Iruka pushes his own weight over the prince, stopping all movement for the surprise. The prince feels like he's trapped, it is one of their survival instincts, they try to escape if they feel their bodies trapped or pressured, in the underwater world it is the best way to survive when kids.

He opens his eyes in a start but when he sees the dark eyes of his Iruka he relaxes.

"I am sorry, but I want you around me, my prince."

Kakashi tries not to blush, but he can't; a naughty smile appears on his face and he turns his head to the side.

"Iruka, take me," he says.

The academy instructor trembles over the prince, Kakashi feels it and moves his hips the best he can. Iruka moves his body up and left of the prince's moves; he feels him float, the look in the prince's eyes is pure want. Both his eyes are beautiful to Iruka, and the soft glow in his red eye is a show of what the prince is feeling.

Kakashi turns on his belly with his elbows on his bed, he looks at Iruka turning his head, licks his lips and exposes his neck, arches his back and spreads his legs for the academy instructor.

Iruka gulps and moves back to admire his beauty displayed for him, in a way that he never saw the prince act. He assists, feeling unworthy of such trust and devotion, the prince is surrounding him in a way that borders in humiliating for a royal.

Kakashi doesn't know why he is doing that, he never did anything like that, but there is something inside of him that is guiding him to give Iruka more. He doesn't feel humiliated or less; he is giving his partner just more, there is nothing wrong in that.

"Kakashi, my prince," says Iruka trying to coax the prince to look at him, not in that submissive position.

"Iruka, now I am not your prince, I am your Kakashi, just that," the prince says it like it is the most simple thing in the underworld, but those words just don't go well with the royal family, all have their status and pride. And the academy instructor is not going to allow the royal prince to do that.

"Please Kakashi, turn around and look at me," the way the voice of his strong warrior sounds worries the prince, he turns fast and looks at Iruka.

"You are too valuable Kakashi, never ever humiliate yourself, not even to me; you are the royal prince Kakashi, and that no one can take from you."

"I am sorry," it is the automatic response of the prince, but when he finds himself in the arms of his worried and frightened Iruka, and he murmurs not to apologize, he starts to understand what he just did.

"What you did, it is beyond love and devotion. I am grateful you think of me so highly, but I can't humiliate you like that my prince, you are too cherished to me."

"Iruka," the prince kisses his warrior showing all his love, he never thought. I need to mature, thinks the prince smiling in the kiss when he feels the hands of his academy instructor caress his back and touch his bottom.

"Kakashi, you want me to be inside of you on your knees?" asks the academy instructor with his eyes closed because the prince is nipping at his neck.

"Yes Iruka, I want that, I promise never to do that again, never show that kind of submission to anyone," the academy instructor lets go of his prince, who stays in bed seated with a smile on his handsome face.

"Thank you, my prince," winks Iruka showing the vial with the lube his uncle gave them.

Both laugh; Iruka moves to the back of the prince and takes a seat there. He pours the greasy substance in his fingers and with care kisses the prince's neck while he lubes the entrance and lubes his own manhood.

Kakashi closes his eyes, feeling the touch of his Iruka in him; this is perfection. The academy instructor touches his own spike and applies lube too because he is going to give his prince something more in that time.

The prince starts to touch himself slowly, using the change of temperature in the water to add to his pleasure. Iruka smiles and licks at his gills too, enjoying how the prince feels so much pleasure.

With both his hands he takes the prince by his waist and helps him to lower on his erection; the prince moans and stretches his body, one of his hands goes to his mouth and licks his own fingers while the other is touching the head of his erection with circular motions. He is so into the feeling that in the moment Iruka pulls him up and down, he feels how something more enters him, stretching him more and giving him the perfect angle for the erection of Iruka to caress his pleasure point head on.

Kakashi moans so loudly he creates bubbles in the water; they stay like that, the prince feeling pleasure nonstop, because the erection of Iruka is just right. He is trembling with his mouth open, his hand is over his mouth trembling, all his body is feeling the shock of pleasure like never before.

Iruka moves the prince up and down, not much for his spike to come out, but to give the prince more. Kakashi moans louder and louder, the academy instructor moves him forward to give the prince what he wanted.

Kakashi tries to control the tremor in his body, tries to think in what is happening, do something but he just can't, Iruka has done something that broke all what he is, feels weird but he doesn't want it to end.

Iruka moves the prince's arms to support his weight, he knows the prince is out of it, feeling so much stimulation does that to the underwater people, they stay in a state of shock because all their senses overload with feelings.

Their bodies become out of their usual control, but at the same time their bodies keep working on their own. The arms of the prince support his weight and the academy instructor starts to move in and out in a smooth motion; the prince gasps for water and moans in pleasure, all his body is tingling, he feels too much, like never before.

Iruka close his eyes, because he is feeling too much too; his spike is sending volts of pleasure all over his body, the water around them increases the temperature and for a current that revolts around them.

The prince's orgasm comes too hard that he blacks out; the academy instructor comes too and collapses over the prince's body, he pulls out with care, he smirks when the prince moans one last time. Iruka knows the prince just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of all of his life, it is a shame he can't do that too often because the prince's nervous system is not that strong yet.

The prince's body floats freely in the current both create, but the sure and protective hands of the academy instructor pull him closer. Iruka grabs the sleeping clothes for the prince and dresses him with the shirt to keep him secure to the platform that is their bed. He pulls his own shirt on. He lays the prince in his place.

He kisses him one more time and moves to the prince's soft member, he starts to lick him clean from his own essence. The academy instructor loves the taste of the prince. He touches his own member and gives himself some rubbing to clean it.

He hugs the prince and closes his eyes to rest after starting the day. Iruka woke after his hours of sleep, feeling rested; he looks at the sleeping prince, he knows there are more hours for the prince to sleep, so he indulges to stay in bed longer with his prince. Iruka adores those small noises the prince does when he is dreaming and the way he rubs his eyes, all that the prince does is so endearing for the academy instructor.

The prince starts to wake, he takes this morning longer than the usual to wake, but the academy instructor thinks with pride it is because what he did to the prince last night. Kakashi opens his eyes and looks at Iruka with unfocused eyes, he feels like floating freely in the water, his brain feels slow, but in a very pleasant way.

"When you grew older, are you going to sleep less?" it is meant to be an innocent question, but to the prince it is the reminder of his true nature, what all see in him.

"Nobody knows how a monster develops," is the cold, slow and hurt answer of the prince that now moves away from him and curls his body in itself. He wants to be left alone, but the academy instructor is not having any of that, he knows his words hurt the prince.

"Only another monster can understand you, my prince," says Iruka, reminding the prince that he is also a monster, but one that blends better in the waters.

"All see you as one of them, I am more visible, can't blend like you, I don't know how more different I am going to be in the future," the prince's sadness flows surrounding them, but Iruka's love is stronger and he regrets asking, he is at fault for the prince's pain.

"I love you, my prince," Kakashi sniffs and moves closer to his warrior, he knows Iruka is his hope, his life, his everything; he can't be away from him, because now he needs him to keep living.

Their life is not going to be like the ones of those stories Tsunade told him when he was a small kid, where all are happy at the end; they are going to walk a long path before being truly happy, the society is going to place all on him, to hurt him and try to keep him away from his happiness, but at the same time he knows Iruka is going to be there to fight for them, and no one is going to hurt him ever again before facing his warrior.

Iruka knows his places better than himself, he knows how to make him feel proud for who he is, the royal prince, a true noble in the underwater kingdom; he is not a commoner, he is important for his people and he is going to do his duty with the strength Iruka is going to give him in each step.

He is never going to bend to others, the submissive monster all knew is growing into a man and he is going to use his true self with pride for the good of his people, the people that are under the rule of his wise father.

The way is going to be a very interesting one, but with Iruka all is going to be a fine adventure, he just needs to become stronger and mature, to give Iruka the same as Iruka is giving to him.

"At times it is not easy being a male," murmurs Kakashi.

"I know, but you are never alone, not anymore, you have me all to yourself; now you can't get rid of me," Iruka plays with the bracelet on the prince's arm, and Kakashi smiles because he remembers what Iruka told him when he gave him that bracelet. MINE.

Jiraiya smirks with those two, the house in the royal palace is going to be very interesting if they are going to be like last night; he never knew the quiet and reserved prince could be so vocal in the rampant of sex.

He can't wait to see the face of his brother after knowing his baby boy is sexually active and can do those kind of sexy sounds.

All those who never showed interest for the prince are going to regret, because now that the prince is bonded his true beauty is developing on the outside, that sallow face with those deep, darkened eyes is long gone; now it is the face of a loved one, bright and happy.

The Prince Kakashi is now a true beauty, what is it going to say for Tsunade when she sees the little boy? That kid was always his favorite of all the princes in the kingdom. And it is not going to take long until the prince is going to take his ceremony to adulthood.

Kakashi moves so slowly in the water, looking around in a daze; what Iruka did to him was so amazing, he can't think well and knows he is hungry because his body is asking for food, but he can't think in eating now. All looks nice and blurry, he feels a funny kind of happiness, he can't explain how he feels but he knows the source of that is at his side, looking at him.

Iruka is a bit worried for the prince, he is distracted and unfocused; the academy instructor hopes he didn't overstep last night with the way they had sex, maybe it was too soon to show the prince that kind of pleasure.

"I love you, Iruka," the prince looks at Iruka with goofy grin.

Iruka just hopes the king doesn't change his mind and kill him for corrupting his son. The prince stops and looks to the coral garden and smiles; they stay like that looking around until the stomach of the prince growls in protest, the prince grabs his belly and keeps looking and smiling.

The academy instructor takes his hand and leads him to the dining hall where he knows the food for the prince must be ready. By now it is time for all in the underwater kingdom to eat, so the king and his brother are going to be there to eat with them.

It is the time of truth for him, if the king thinks his son was damaged in any way he is not going to make it alive after the meal.

Kakashi moves closer to the academy instructor, he wants to be enveloped in the same water that surrounds him. Both stop and Iruka opens the doors for the prince to enter first; it is just protocol for the royal to enter first, Iruka it is not worried for his safety.

"Welcome, my son," says the king Sakumo.

"Father! Uncle!" says the prince with too much enthusiasm; both he and his brother look at each other, good thing they are not in the castle and there are not advisors near to witness the state of the price.

"I assume you had a good night," Jiraiya smirks looking at the academy instructor who is waiting to be addressed.

"Yes, was amazing," in that instant the prince blushes with the questioning look his father sent him.

"Your highness," Iruka says, trying to save his prince from the sight of his father, he knows that now he is going to be the focus of the two royal males.

"Iruka welcome, come take a seat with us, don't be shy, you are now part of the family, right Sakumo?" the king looks at the academy instructor, his eyes are those of a father who is trying to protect his son.

"I am hungry," Kakashi mumbles.

All look at the prince who is acting really out of character; he is usually more collected and polite. Iruka feels now is the last time he is going to be breathing.

The king smiles and pets his little son's hair, that Iruka Umino is really good for his son.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

After their meal the advisors take their place surrounding the king, all talking about the pros and cons of the adulthood ceremony. They try to talk the king out of the bonding ceremony; the king was so frustrated with them, he wanted to tell them all to mind their own business, advisors were so bothersome at times.

He tells them about the bonding made, but some argue about the breaking of a commune bond. Some look disgusted about the mere notion of the prince bonding, but they are trying not to show that to the king. The king silences them all and tells them to wait for them to see. The advisors agree to wait and Jiraiya smirks, they are going to be very surprised when they will see.

They keep talking about other kingdom affairs that were important, some about the prince returning to his duties and how he was needed to do his job. Not all in the castle were happy to have the prince around, but all know how successful he is in his work for the kingdom.

When the king summons the prince and the academy instructor to the hall where they are all talking, all the advisors keep quiet when they enter the hall. The tendrils of the bond, stronger now than the first time the king saw it, are visible for all to see. None can deny the truth: the prince is bonded with his soul mate.

It is not strange all are amazed the monster was capable of achieving that; the instructor Umino is not a bad match for the prince and he can protect him, so maybe it is not that bad having a bonding ceremony after all. Just to honor the king and the way one of his sons brings more honor to his time of rule in the underwater kingdom.

After all, the monster was capable to do something more worthy for the king's honor.

That night all return to the city of Mi'baroz in the royal ship; there is going to be a welcome ceremony for the prince in the castle, with all the royal family. Iruka is ready to face the prince's brother. Kakashi feels stronger than ever with Iruka at his side. It is going to be a very interesting return home.

_Continue_…..


	16. Chapter 16

It was not easy for me to find the perfect place for the adulthood ceremony for Kakashi. But I think this is it! It looks simple but I think it is good for the story that place.

Thank you to all that wait all this time for this chapter and keep reading this story, thank you do much.

Caution: Lime content

Enjoy and Review

* * *

After all, the monster was capable to do something more worthy for the king's honor.

That night all return to the city of Mi'baroz in the royal ship; there is going to be a welcome ceremony for the prince in the castle, with all the royal family. Iruka is ready to face the prince's brother. Kakashi feels stronger than ever with Iruka at his side. It is going to be a very interesting return home.

Kakashi is seated at the right from the king, who is looking out of the window with a sour expression. The prince feels uneasy but tries to keep his emotions in control; he doesn't know why his father is like that, maybe there are problems in the kingdom and it is not his fault.

"Kakashi, we have decide about your adulthood ceremony," says Sakumo in a low voice.

"Thank you, father," says the prince.

"Tonight in the party, we are going to announce it," the king looks at the prince slowly, admiring his beauty, that face that it is so different from the one he saw the first time, when the young prince was a small baby. That scar that adds a maturity to it, his red eye that shows how powerful his blood is, but how kind his heart can be.

"I am proud of you, Kakashi," the prince smiles and leans his head on the kind shoulder.

Iruka is watching all from a distance in the main cabin of controls; he smiles too and sighs, that is his cute prince.

The darkness in the deep waters is breached by the lights coming from the ship that helps them to see for small objects or hide underwater monsters with more clarity and precision; the warriors in the ship know who the academy instructor is, they saw the strong bond, so they keep their disgust locked to not anger him, all see at the monster, the bonded monster with one of the most powerful warriors in the kingdom. The only one who defeated the general Kimimaro.

Kakashi stands and walks to the control cabin, he wants to see outside over the transparent window in there. He was hearing something low surrounding them, he is sure the crew knows it, but he is feeling uneasy because of it; his father told him to go and see what was happening, the suspicios thing was that the king and his uncle were smirking at him.

The prince enters the cabin. Iruka stands in respect to the prince, the others in there do the same. The prince walks to the near transparent panel and looks out not saying a thing; Iruka walks near him and touches his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" he asks him.

"I can hear something, father told me to come here to see," says the prince looking out.

"Your Highness, I am sorry for interrupting but think I know what it is that you are hearing," says one of the pilots, he turns on the lateral lights and in the far distance they can see a big family of blue whales playing with what look like 5 young ones.

The prince smiles and looks at Iruka with glee. The whales are the favorite underwater creatures of the prince; he used to watch them from afar when he was little. They were always happy and taking care of the young whales. Now he has his own dominant whale that takes care of him.

Kakashi looks at them until they are far from them, it is not safeto be near them, they don't like the underwater people. The lights of Mi'aborz are breaking the darkness of the deep abyss; it is a real beauty with all the colours that can be seen.

The royal ship parks in the hangar, the crew descends first to secure the area; they are in Mi'baroz, but they don't take chances when they have the king in their care. Iruka it is down waiting for the royal family to descend the ship.

The king walks out with his brother at his side, who is all smiling and being his usual self. Down waiting for the royal family are all the advisors and the rest of the royal family; all bow low for the king, showing their respect to the brother of the king.

There was a respectful murmur in the place, but when they prince came walking out of the ship there was a deep silence; all are looking at how different the prince looks, he looks are full of lust for the prince now. Mizuki and Kabuto stay looking at their little brother.

But what all can't believe is what they all are looking at, when the prince walks near the instructor Umino they see their bond, bright and clear. None say a thing for respect of the king, who extends his hand for his little son to take in signal of welcome.

The prince takes his hand and bows his head, he looks up and sees his brothers; the first son Mizuki looks different in his eyes, there is something that it is not right in his brother, then he sees it, the first son of the king it is not wearing the royal emblem on him. He is shocked because the next in line for the throne is his brother Mizuki, but now looks like he is not part of the family.

He looks at his father, questions in his mouth, but his brother Kabuto approaches him with a warm smile, one of those that only were directed to him; the prince looks at him and he feels the arms of the second son of the king surrounding him. He hugs his brother too.

"We were worried for your safety, little brother," Kabuto says.

Iruka feels how his blood boils, because he knows the second son of the king has something to do with all that was made to the prince, his prince. He is only happy the king punished his older son for his devious attempt to destroy his brother. Maybe degrading him was not the punishment he was prone to have for Mizuki, but was well done for the prince to feel his pride shattered; he is part of the family but no longer in the line of the throne. He can't approach the king on his own, the king has to ask for his presence. He has his work in the kingdom, but no longer the prestige of being the next to the throne.

The only thing is that Mizuki's pride has splinters that can be dangerous for the prince, if he is willing to lose more of his position if he is discovered. Iruka is going to be very careful with him and with Kabuto, because he thinks the second son is astute like a sea water turquoise snake, one of the most poisonous of all.

"It is good to be back, brother," says Kakashi with tears in his eyes, he has both of his eyes open, looking prideful for who he is and having all his identity in place.

"Congratulations little brother, I can see you found your soul mate, that is a first in our family, you always were so different and special," Kabuto says, making his father proud of him.

"Let's go to celebrate the return of the younger member of this family!" Jiraiya says loud and happy.

All the royal family and court walks to the palace, where there is a big banquette in the main hall. Kakashi looks around marveled because he never had one celebration in his name in the open, his celebrations were always in a small room with his father, uncle and brothers, some guards at the doors. Never one in the main hall, never with so many people, never one this big.

Iruka moves close to the prince, never touching him, because they need to care for the protocol. He is not going to risk the prince to be the laugh of the court, he is going to keep the prince safe.

"Welcome home," he says, the prince turns and looks at his warrior with eyes full of love; he can feel the love coming from the academy instructor, that is something neither can hide, all in the hall can see it in the water. It is something not common to see in their society, it is something that is seen down, but not because it's bad, it is because they are jealous because not all can find it. They mate because it is the right thing to do, but they never take time to find their soul mate, they think it is something low for them.

Kakashi aches to kiss his soul mate, his all, but knows that is not something well seen in their society, so he just nods with a small smile.

The party rolls fine, some advisors making questions at the prince about the Uchiha kingdom, and how he survived there with those barbaric people; the prince just answers in the way he knows they are going to be happy with his answer. He is never going to make them change their mind, they are always going to think low about other societies.

Sakumo starts to speak to all in the party, he announces about the test of adulthood ceremony for his younger son. He says there is going to be changes in it because of the unique abilities of his son. That takes the attention of Mizuki and Kabuto; their trials were really difficult for them, but they achieved them.

In that instant the younger brother of the king and his son enters the place. They stay at the door; Iruka looks at the general Kimimaro, who looks at him with hate.

"Usually the adulthood ceremony of the royal family is in the Konohagakure kingdom; the trial for my younger son it is going to be there too, but not for the usual underwater part, it is going to be for the land of fire," there is a tense atmosphere in the hall, because all know the kind of land that place is. It is like the name, made of fire, they with all their technology can't live too much time in that place; the heat is so strong that it melts their armors and helmets, killing them for the high temperatures.

"Like in the usual ceremonies, the prince is going to be without his weapons and is going to reach the temple in the Konohagakure kingdom, where he is going to receive his mark of adulthood in the presence of myself and the queen ceremony is going to be the next full moon," all stay quiet,absorbing the information from the king.

Iruka allows his body to embrace the prince over the shoulders, trying to protect him from something he knows he is not going to be able to do.

Mizuki chuckles knowing how crazy that is, he is happy the advisors think the most devious ways to test their strong. He always thought his adulthood ceremony was made to kill him, now he is sure of it. He is happy his little brother is going to die in that crazy ceremony his father just announced. What gives him more material to almost laugh out loud it that his father agreed to it.

Kabuto opens his eyes big and looks at his brother who is trying not to laugh at his side, he can't believe his little brother is going to be in those lands on his own; he doesn't know what to feel because he does dislike his little brother, but not that much to want him dead, not yet.

Dan covers his mouth and Jiraya frowns, looking at his brother. It is a big crazy idea, it is suicide, it is a death sentence, all know it is not possible to be in those lands much less walk in them to reach Konohagakure's kingdom on the other side.

Iruka knows full moon is too soon for that kind of ceremony, there is not time for the prince to be prepared in some way to survive that place. He knows there is nothing he can do now, the king said it and now there is an order.

"I am going to be fine, and I am going to see you in the temple of the Konohagakure kingdom as a man," Kakashi turns in his arms and tells him with a serious look in his eyes, there is the childishness in them but there is always more maturity in them too.

Kakashi places his hands on the academy instructor's chest caressing the place where he knows is the heart of his love; he moves away from him and walks to his father's side, where he bows low taking in his hand his Crocea Mors sword, he offers it to his father, who takes it with a nod. He wears it at the side of his own sword, the powerful Sauvagine. Kakashi also grabs his two Hudieshuangdao and offers them too. The king takes them and lifts his eyes, looking at the academy instructor.

"Iruka Umino, instructor in the academy of Mi'baroz, in the underwater kingdom, come to my presence," says the king Sakumo.

The academy instructor walks to the king; all start to murmur about that, because that is out of the protocol. The academy instructor approaches the king, bowing low. The king Sakumo gives him the two Hudieshuangdao of his son to the academy instructor.

"Keep these two protected to the return of my son as a man," Sakumo says.

"I will, Your Highness."

"And take care of my younger son all your life as his bonded mate," the king says with words that all can see, that makes it real.

"I know my younger son is not officially bonded with the academy instructor Umino, but I want you all to treat them as bonded, as official life partners; they are going to have their ceremony in short time," the king left unsaid the condemning of death for the one who dares to disobey his orders.

Kabuto approaches his little brother and nods to him, looks at Iruka and nods in return. Kakashi looks around for his big brother, but he can't see him. His uncle Jiraiya comes and hugs him from behind, lifting him in the air and laughing; he murmurs something in his ear. Dan comes near looking at all with a small smile when he sees the prince blushing for the surprise of his uncle's enthusiasm. Kimimaro is not in the hall.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Iruka walks Kakashi to his room. They walk hand in hand, they arrive too soon; Iruka stops walking and looks at the prince, Kakashi moves closer and kisses the academy instructor, slow and passionate. The prince wants to feel Iruka's skin over hisskin; he is feeling how his skin starts to get hot.

The academy instructor can smell the prince's arousal in the water, he is feeling his own too, but he knows they can't do it now. They were pronounced by the king as bonded, but he doesn't want to make the prince looked down for all the royal family.

Kakashi moves back and opens his room's door, walking stays in the spot looking at his precious prince walk away from him; he knows what is under the few royal clothes his prince is wearing, he looks so sexy.

The prince looks at him and licks his lips slowly, knowing his warrior is looking at him with all his attention. He then feels lips kissing him with all the passion he know his warrior is capable to feel for him. He moans and wraps his arms around the neck of Iruka.

Both enter the room and Iruka kicks the door closed. He takes the prince to his platform, taking both of their clothes off in a hurry, because all the time he was aching to feel the prince and now there was too much, feeling all that the prince was feeling for him, just the same he was feeling.

Kakashi was so hard that it was painful, he wanted to feel Iruka inside of him again, touching him where he felt that intense pleasure mixed with pure love. Iruka stops kissing his neck when he realizes they don't have lube.

"Iruka, please," moans the prince.

"We can't, lube," says the academy instructor, panting in frustration. The prince blushes and points at a nearby table where was the place for his sword; there is a big glass bottle of the sticky substance his uncle Jiraiya told him was going to be.

"Naughty," says the academy instructor, moving to take the bottle. Kakashi stutters something incoherent. That doesn't take the heat over the academy instructor's eyes.

He moves closer to his prince and starts to lick him again, lubing his hard erection; the prince feels the hard erection of Iruka enter him. He sighs and arches his back, moving his legs to the academy instructor's back to wrap them there.

"I love you, my prince."

Life in the royal palace was just how Jiraiya thought it was going to be, interesting. The king can't forget the sounds he heard when he came near the room of his younger son; he knows the urges to be newly bonded, but he never thought his little son was capable to do those noises.

He was aching to take his Sauvagine and slice at the academy instructor that was corrupting his little son, it was just mere luck his brother Jiraiya was with him to stop him. His little boy was a mature male now, bonded with his soul mate. After that time, the king never came near the far side of the royal palace. Actually it is a big plus the prince's room is in that place, far from the main part of the palace, where no one came often.

The king is trying to keep calm because the adulthood ceremony of Kakashi is in some more hours.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Piscis Austrinus walks in the black sands of the land of fire, the sand that comes from the near volcanoes. The air is too dry and hot, more than in other countries he has been before; the sand does a crunching sound and he can feel the heat of it seeping in his boots. He looks around, there is no vegetation in that place.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks at his father, in similar armour as his, but with a very noticeable difference, that one has a water supply to give the one wearing it, oxygen for his body.

The prince just regrets not saying anything to his bonded academy instructor before he left with his father to this land of fire.

"Kakashi, just follow that path and when you can't walk more, just extend your hand and focus in your energy to keep going. I will see you soon, my son," says the king.

"Yes, father," he turns and hugs him, lets go of him and starts to walk on the path his father advised him to walk.

Sakumo looks sadly at the place; there are too many memories in that place, he never thought to return much less send his son to walk in those lands. There was a real shock in his soul when the advisors told him about that place for his son's ceremony. He tried to deter them from that place, but when all give him the reasoning to choose a true challenge for the younger prince he agreed to it, because it was the best to prove his son's worth.

He walks to the water not looking back, he knows his son is going to figure all and be in the temple.

Kakashi walks feeling his skin become too heated with each step, but he can't slow down, he can't stop. There is smoke coming out of the rocks that are surrounding him; the sand was several steps back, now there are only rocks, black porous ones that are hard to step onto. He feels alone and helpless, but he keeps walking, not wanting to feel abandoned by his own father in a land that can kill him.

He keeps walking for hours, just looking at the ground trying not to fall; he doesn't want to get injured or break his suit, his only chance to survive. He then sees water at his feet; he thinks he just lost his mind with all the heat he is feeling.

He kneels and looks at it closely; it is water, he doesn't touch moves up and looks at the land that is so different from the one he was looking all this time. There are trees, tall ones with tick trunks and thick leafy green, but what is more stunning isthere is not earth at their base, there is only water, crystal clear water, even the sky looks different, not the reddish colour he was used to looking at, it is blue, clear blue.

Kakashi looks back, black land with volcanoes fuming; he looks at the front, clean water and a forest of tall trees. A magic land like he never saw before. The prince smiles; maybe this journey is not going to be his last, his spirit lifts and he takes a step. Then there is an electric shock that runs in his body but doesn't damage him; he pants feeling a very familiar energy in his looks at his hand; in that instant Kakashi remembers his father's words. He extends his hand and focuses his energy. He is waiting to feel the electric shock again, but nothing more happens.

Then the sky looks clearer and cleaner. Kakashi takes a step, he is ready to go in the water, but he sees with surprise how his boot is not sinking in the water. Feeling very excited for all that is happening, all this magic surrounding this place, he starts to walk following the same direction his father told him to take;with each step the water reflects the light of the sun, giving a reflection of the sun that blinds him momentary, but when he enters the forest the bright reflection is not that strong. The curiosity of the prince takes hold of him; the prince touches one tree looking up, he is really surprised when he sees no birds or animals, any other living creature in this place, it is like a desert but with trees and water, a true paradox.

The tree trunk is soot, he can feel the cold of it through the fabric of his gloves; the temperature around him is fresh, better than the one before. It is a very beautiful place, maybe when the ceremony is over he and Iruka could return to this place. He smiles thinking of the academy instructor. He shakes his head and keeps walking; the prince wants to finish this soon.

Kakashi walks, looking around alert, ready for anything to come to attack him; the place is so peaceful that he wants to take off his helmet, but he thinks better not to do it, he doesn't know how the air can be in this place. He sees something not too far from him, stops to look better, to prevent the light of the sun not to blind him momentary. The prince focuses his sight and sees something that looks like a house, to be precise like an Uchiha house; the colours, the material, all is like the house of his uncle Obito in the Uchiha kingdom. He walks faster, and when he is just two steps to the house, he stops, surprised, overwhelmed when he realizes why his father knew how to reach this place.

_This house!_ he thinks, it is the house _where my mother lived with my father._

Continue…


End file.
